War for Cluster Prime
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Civil War has ravaged Planet Cybertron for Millions of years... but, now, a Rogue Robot plans to bring a similair war to Cluster Prime...by killing "Queen Vega." Can the Autobots prevent this?, or is history DOOMED to repeat itself. VegaxOC [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. War Dawn

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 01: War Dawn

* * *

><p>[Planet Cybertron, Many Years Ago]<p>

thunderous explosion sounded within the metropolan city of 'Tyger Pax'...

a Red Van-like vehicle sped down a long, tunnel-like highway which formed mechanically as the red van raced down it.

just as it did, three alien-looking jets flew towards the tansparent tunnel.

the Lead Jet was silver and Red the jet at it's left was Dark Blue and Red while the jet at it's right was Black and Purple.

the three jets fired missles at the hightway, blowing it apart.  
>the Red Van tried to stop, but swerved out of control and dropped down.<p>

it hurtled down thru the air before finally crashing onto the metallic ground below.

_**CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!**_

the van quickly "transformed" into a giant Robot with a red, square-shaped face insignia on his armor.

he looked up and saw the jet fly down and fire rapid gunshots at him.  
>the robot quickly ducked behind some cover and quickly shifted his forearm into a weapon.<p>

as the Jets fle wover him, he fired his gun at them (but, his shots missed)  
>finally, he pressed a hidden button on the side of his Helmet.<p>

"Ironhide to Autobot Command, COME IN!"

(("**Jazz here, what's th-**"))

"I've got CON FLIERS here, THEY'VE GOT ME PINNED!"

_**KA-BOOOM!**_

Ironhide was knocked back by his cover exploding via a Stray Missle.  
>he growled as he transformed into Vehicle Mode and drove off, with the Jets following him.<p>

(("**are you saying you need "help?"**)) questioned Jazz

"YES!"

(("**but, you never ask fo-**"))

"WELL, I'M ASKING FOR IT "NOW!"

the Decepti-Jets fired their missles at Ironhide (who did his best to avoid them)

"_**PATHETIC FOOL!**_, There is NO ESCAPE!" shouted the Silver Jet

as Ironhide kept dodging the missles, Jazz's voice sounded again.

(("**Alright, Ironhide...I'm sending you some "Air Support."**))

"Make it FAST!"

(("**you got it.**"))

Ironhide activated his turbo and sped Faster.  
>but, the Jets just activated their own Boosters and chased after him.<p>

"I got 'em in my sights!" exclaimed the Blue jet

"then, FIRE, you idiot!" snapped the Silver Jet

the Blue Jet readied to fire...but, "something" suddenly flew by him.  
>the jet rocked in teh air a bit, startled by the sudden move.<p>

"W-WHOOOA!  
>HEY!, WHAT WAS THAT!"<p>

"I don't know!, i'm not getting Anything on my Scanners." began teh Black jet

"IGNORE IT, AND SLAG THAT AUTOB-"

suddenly, a Red and Gold "Mini-Jet" flew over the Silver Jet.

"STARSCREAM!, ABOVE YOU!" shouted the Black Jet

"WHAT!"

the Mini-Jet suddenly transformed into a Human-Sized Robot.  
>whose Gold and Red armor looked like an Egyptian Pharroh.<p>

he landed on Starscream and smirked.  
>the Android then gripped a grenade in his hand and planted it onto the Jet.<p>

"Later, "Screamer."

the Robot then transformed back into Jet Mode and flew off.  
>almost immediatly, the grenade detonated and crackled with energy.<p>

Starscream's Jet Form then began to drop down.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_  
>MY SYSTEMS ARE FAILING!, I CA-<em><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!<strong>_"

Starscream crashed into teh ground, Nosecone First.

"BLAST HIM!" shouted the Blue Jet

Both Jets tried to fire at the Mini-Jet with their Machine Guns...but kept missing.

"I CAN'T GET A LOCK, he's Too Small!" exclaimed the Black Jet

the Mini-Jet flew over and fired a Grenade at the Black Jet.  
>the grenade latched into it's nosecone and cracked with energy.<p>

the Black Jet soon dropped down from the sky.

"THUNDERCRACKER!, _**HEEEEEEEEEELP!**_"

the Black Jet crashed into the ground.

"_**SKYWAAAAAARP!**_"

the Mini-Jet then flew over Thundercracker and quickly transformed intp Robot Mode.  
>it landed onto Thundercracker's visor, and with a smirk...punched into it, cracking it.<p>

"HEY!, G-GET OFF ME!"

"make me."

Thundercracker began to fly erraticly.  
>the Red-and-Gold Robot looked over...then, grinned.<p>

"Whoops, this is MY stop."

the android leapt off of Thundercracker.  
>the blue jet looked...and, saw that he was flying straight for a demolished building.<p>

"oh, _**SLAAAAAAAAAA-!**_"

Thundercracker crashed into the building, firmly lodged into it.  
>the red-and-gold robot hovered in place via his rocket boots as he watched this.<p>

he then smirked.

"decepticons..."

the Red-and-Gold robot lowered down to Ironhide and landed.  
>he approached the Autobot...who was a towering giant compared to HIM.<p>

Ironhide grinned as he looked at the android.

"Megas."

Megas grinned.

"hey, Ironhide...hows it goin?"

Ironhide shifted his weapon back into a hand.

"fine...thanks for the assist.  
>though, i was Expecting one of the Aerialbots."<p>

Megas shrugged.

"well, they were Busy with the Constructicons...so, "I" filled in."

Ironhide smiled.

"well...THANKS."

Megas then became serious.

"so, what ARE you doing in Tyger Pax?  
>this place hasn't been populated since the Great War of Cybertron first started."<p>

Ironhide opened a hatch in his forearm and pulled out a square disk.

"THIS is." said Ironhide

"this disk has intel that is VITAL for the Autobots.  
>if the 'Cons get this disk (or, destroy it) we may lose the war."<p>

Megas looked at the disk.

"what's on the disk?"

"Sorry, i can't talk about that HERE.  
>you never know "who" might be listening."<p>

Mega nodded.

"okay, fine...but, your damaged pretty badly, Ironhide.  
>why don't you give ME the disk and let me deliver it."<p>

"i don't know...it's kinda MY miss-"

"I can handle myself, TRUST ME."

Ironhide stared down at the "small" robot.  
>he finally exhaled and handed the disk to Megas.<p>

as Megas touched it, the Disk mechanically shrunk down.  
>now small enough, Megas took the disk and held it in his hand.<p>

he then opened up a hatch in his forearm and placed it in a compartment.

"the Drop-Off point is the ruins of Crystal City."

"gotcha."

Megas then transformed into his jet mode and flew off...leaving Ironhide alone.

Megas flew over a demolished city...which looked like a War Zone and, was littered with the bodies of many dead Cybertronians.

both Autobots AND Decepticons.

Megas flew towards the city and transformed into Robot Mode.  
>the Red-and-Gold robot stood at the battlefield, overlooking the carnage from LONG AGO.<p>

the robot frowned with depression, sighing sharply.  
>though this wasn't His Planet...it's Death and Destruction still weighed heavily on his "mechanical heart."<p>

"MEGAS!"

Megas looked and saw a red car-like vehicle speed towards him.  
>it transformed into a red robot with a a yellow chestpiece.<p>

"Blaster."

Blaster approached him.

"you have the DISK, man?"

Megas opened up the hatch on his forearm he took out the disk and handed it to Blaster.

the Autobot took the disk (which increased in size as he did)  
>and, inserted it into a Disk Slot on his forearm.<p>

his blue optics them flashed.

"Got the information...Exellent Work, Man."

Megas looked at Blaster.

"so, what exactly IS this information?"

"coordnants for inhabitable Star Systems."

Megas widened his optics.

"Star Systems?  
>you mean...you guys are planning on LEAVING?"<p>

"no...not yet." said Blaster

"but, this war is getting Waaaaay too dangerous.  
>we may have to send our Protoforms off-world."<p>

"your children?"

"ALL our children."

Megas looked down, exhaling.  
>he then looked at at the destroyed city.<p>

"Megas?"

"I'm not sure if i should keep doing this, going on Black-Op missions for the Autobots."

"what!"

"I'm a KING, Blaster...the king of my own Planet.  
>and, i haven't been fulfilling my "kingly duties", lately."<p>

"well, you HAVE been helping us."

"I know...but, i think i need to stop." began Megas

"my wife, Vexus...she just gave birth to our daughter."

Blaster widened his optics.

"oh...i see."

"I can't keep going on these dangerous missions, Blaster...  
>not when I know that I have a Wife and Child waiting for me back home."<p>

"you don't want to leave your child "fatherless."

Megas hung his head.

"no."

Blaster exhaled...then, smiled.

"Then...go back to Cluster Prime.  
>things will be different without you...but, i think we'll manage."<p>

Megas smiled as he looked at Blaster.

"thanks."

"you WILL keep in touch, right?"

Megas nodded.

"count on it."

Megas transformed into his Mini-Jet form and flew off into the sky.  
>Blaster watched as "King Megas" disappeared into the skies, departing for his own Homeplanet.<p>

"so long...Old Friend."

[Planet Earth, Present Day]

"_**GAAAHHH!**_"

a teenage human boy with Blonde hair and blue Eyes shot up from his bed.  
>he panted heavily, his skin sweating from the "freaky" dream he had.<p>

he looked and saw that it was still nightfall.  
>the boy groaned as he grabbed his face, rubbing his flesh.<p>

"man...what was THAT?"

the boy looked over at a table by his bed and, looked at the framed picture of a Robot Girl.

a Girl with yellow "skin", green optics with black puples dark pink hair-like helmet and wearing Pink-and-Green, metallic clothes.

the boy finally grabbed the portrait and looked at it.  
>exhaling, he finally laid it down and hung his head low.<p>

"vega..."

the boy looked over at a celphone on his table.  
>he hesitated, but eventually reached over and grabbed it.<p>

flipping it open, and pressed a button and activated speed dial.  
>he held the phone to his ear and waited as he listened to the ring.<p>

"come on, come one: pick up, Vega..."

the phone continued to ring.

"i know your there...your phone is Built Into your head."

at last, the boy heard a click...followed by a yawn.

(("**he-hello?**"))

"VEGA!, it's...it's me."

(("**Alex?**"))

Alex sighed.

"yeah, sorry to call so late.  
>but...i had a Dream, a BAD one.<p>

and, i need talk to you."

there was a brief silence...Vega then spoke.

(("**sure, Alex...sure.**  
><strong>what was you dream about?<strong>"))

"about YOU."

(("**Me?**"))

"I saw you (in my dreams)...being k-k-killed."

(("**killed?**"))

"uh-huh...it's been going on for awhile now.  
>ever since those assasination attempts on you...i keep having these Dreams."<p>

(("**oh, Alex...DON'T WORRY.**")) began Vega

(("**i have the best body guards on Cluster Prime protecting me.**  
><strong>not to mention Jenny and Sheldon while i'm on Earth.<strong>"))

"i know...but, i STILL worry."

there was a silence.  
>Vega finally spoke in teh sweetest voice she could.<p>

(("**it'll be Alright, Alex...I PROMISE.**  
><strong>so, just go back to sleep...i'll be okay.<strong>"))

Alex exhaled sharply.

"fine...okay.  
>sorry to bother you."<p>

(("**don't worry about it.**"))

_**CLICK!**_

Alex sighed sharply as he flipped his phone closed.  
>he laid it down on the table...then, looked at Vega's picture again.<p>

the boy gently touched the part where Vega's face was.  
>he finally brought the picture closer and "kissed" where Vega's lips were.<p>

he then placed the portrait on the table and sighed sharply.  
>after a few minutes passed, Alex finally grabbed his celphone again.<p>

flipping it open, he speed dialed another number.  
>placing the phone at his ear, he waited patiently as he listened to the ringing.<p>

(("**Autobot Moonbase ONE, this is Blaster "blasting: at 'ya!**"))

"Blaster, it's me."

(("**Alex?**"))

Alex nodded.

"yep."

(("**well, HEY, Man!...how's it goin!**"))

Alex frowned.

"not too good.  
>LISTEN...i need you to do me a favor."<p>

(("**sure, man...What?**"))

"I have a friend...a ROBOT friend.  
>her name is Vega, she's the new Queen of Cluster Prime.<p>

lately, some Hostile Robots have been trying to kill her.  
>and, i REALLY want her kept safe, so i was hoping that-"<p>

(("**No prob, Alex.**  
><strong>I'll send some Autobots to keep an eye on her.<strong>"))

Alex smiled, feeling relieved.

"THANKS!  
>by the way, she tends to go to school on BOTH Earth and Cluster Prime."<p>

(("**sure, man...SURE.**  
><strong>i'll make sure she won't go ANYWHERE without Autobots watching her.<strong>"))

"Thank you, Blaster...you don't know how much this means for me."

(("**hey, ANYTHING for my Main Man, Alex.**"))

Alex smiled as he hung up his phone.  
>he laid it down, yawned loudly then laid down and went back to sleep.<p>

[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]

"**_FOOL!_**"

a large, bulky robot grasped a small, "mustached" robot.

"SMYTUS, _**NOOO!**_"

Smytus continued to throttle the "old robot" violently.

"YOU CALL THAT YOUR "ULTIMATE WEAPON", KRAKUS!  
>the missle MISSED Vega and hit ME, instead!"<p>

"I...I don't understand!  
>mt designs were PERFECT!, it should of Scrapped her!"<p>

Smytus finally tossed Krakus aside, slaming him into a wall.

as the two bickered, "someone" entered the room.  
>Smytus and Krakus looked and saw a dark figure enter the room.<p>

it was a Robot Male with a thin, pointy-looking body.  
>his metal skin was dark blue, and wore Black armor.<p>

his cat-like optice glowed bright red as he grinned menacingly.

"evening." said the robot, his voice sinister

Smytus and Krakus immediatly stood up straight.

"C-COMMANDER METALIKHAN, SIR!" said both Smytus and Krakus in union.

Metalikhan gestured at them with his talon-like hand.

"at EASE."

Smytus and Krakus relaxed as Metalikhan approached them.

"i see yet ANOTHER plan to terminate Vega has FAILED."

Smytus and Krakus looked at each other.

"w-well, you see-"

"_**SILENCE!**_" snapped Metalikhan

Smytus and Krakus quieted down as Metalikhan continued to speak.

"pathetic...once the Cluster Empire held entire Star Systems in the grip of terror.  
>now, we can't even kill <em>ONE TEENAGE GIRL<em> to jumpstart a War that'll return us to Glory!"

Smytus and Krakus looked ashamed and disappointed.

"in the PAST, Queen Vexus always led us to victory." said Krakus, finally

Metalikhan chuckled.

"yes, well...Vexus isn't HERE.  
>in fact, NO ONE has Seen or Heard from her for "Obital-Cycles"<p>

"not since that Garbage Planet she was stranded on EXPLODED." added Smytus

Metalikhan narrowed his optics, scowling.

"I thought we could do this WITHOUT Vexus...but, Clearly that isn't the case."

Metalikhan turned and faced Smytus.

"send some Cluster Drones to search for Vexus, start in the last recorded location.  
>if we are to reclaimed Cluster Prime for our own, Vexus MUST lead us, again."<p>

"but...but, even if Vexus DID survive.  
>there is NO WAY she'll support our assasination plan against her own Daughter, VEGA."<p>

Metalikhan grappled Smytus chestplate, bringing his face to his.

"oh...she WILL, Smytus.  
>one way or another...she WILL."<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I decided to get this Chapter Posted (this story has been in "development hell" LONG ENOUGH)<p>

Anyway, this is the start of a Crossover between Transformers and "My Life as a Teenage Robot" (a Crossover that fits)

I decided to start this with a "War for Cybertron" sequence and introduce King Megas (Vega's Father and Queen Vexus's Husband) who is Obviously not a Bad Guy.

I also introduced Alex, his relationship with Vega and setup the basic plot for the story: War on Cluster Prime

It's worth noting that this is an AU story (Alternate Universe)

so, no correcting me on what happened in certain episodes.

Note: the title of this chapter is INDEED named after the G1 Transformers epiosode "War Dawn"

Also, when I wrote Starscream's lines  
>I had "Chris Latta's" voice in mind.<p> 


	2. Friend in Need

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 02: Friend in Need

* * *

><p>[Tremorton, Morning]<p>

a young woman with short blonde hair calmly fixed breakfast in the kitchen.  
>as she hummed a pleasant tune to herself, she saw Alex walk into the kitchen.<p>

he yawned loudly, stretching his arms.

"morning, son."

Alex looked at his mother.

"morning."

Alex finally sat down at a table.  
>his mother smiled as she brought him a plate of eggs, bacon and sauage.<p>

Alex smiled, then calmly ate his breakfast.

"So...how are things going with you an that Vega girl?"

Alex looked at his mom.

"uhhh...Great."

Alex's mom grinned.

"have you asked her out yet?"

Alex nearly choked as he drank his Orange juice.

"MOM!"

Alex's mother chuckled.

"oh, lighten up, Alex...i'm just kidding."

Alex scowled as he took another bite of his food.

"mostly."

"huh?"

"Nothing."

Alex finally finished his breakfast.  
>the boy grabbed his backpack, got up and began to walk out the kitchen.<p>

"Later, mom."

"Bye, son...have a Good Day!"

Alex smiled as he walked out the front door.  
>he strolled down to the driveway and approached a Black Camero with two yellow racing stripes.<p>

the door "miraculously" opened on it's own with a BEEP.  
>Alex got inside (to which the door closed on it's own)<p>

"take me to school." said Alex

the car made a few beeps, then drove out of the driveway and, drove down the road towards Tremorton High School...all on it's own.

[Tremorton High School]

the Black-and-Yellow sportscar drove up to a parking lot.

Alex opened the door, then closed it.  
>he then looked at the "car" with a stern look.<p>

"stay alert...Vega may still be in danger."

(("**Beep-BEEP!**"))

Alex smiled.

"great, see ya' at three."

(("**Beep.**"))

Alex turned and walked off, approaching the school.

he smiled as he was a robot girl with golden skin, a dark pink hair-like helmet  
>and, wearing dark pink metallic clothes, as well as a dark pink-and-green, striped skirt.<p>

"hey, VEGA!"

Vega looked over at Alex...then, smiled.

"hey, Alex!"

Alex approached his robotic friend.  
>Vega hugged him (but, not TOO Tightly...so not to crush him) then, smiled.<p>

"you sleep well?"

Alex shrugged.

"more-or-less...sorry about last night."

Vega smiled.

"it's okay.  
>i'm your friend, so i'm ALWAYS here for you."<p>

Alex smiled, blushing a bit.  
>he then spoke to Vega again.<p>

"say, Vega...i was wondering."

Vega looked at him.

"what?"

"after school...if your not doing anything, can we-"

"i'd love to do Anything with you, Alex...but, i can't.  
>i REALLY need to catch up on my "Earth Studies", or else Mrs. Wakeman will FLIP."<p>

"oh...r-right.  
>sorry, i forgot."<p>

Vega shrugged.

"maybe next time."

Vega gave Alex a quick hug.

"BYE."

Vega walked off towards the school.  
>Alex sighed sharply as he watched her leave.<p>

the sole reason Vega came to Earth was to learn more about Humans and their culture and, during that time...she was living at "Dr. Nora Wakeman's" house.

with Jenny Wakeman, Alias "XJ-9"  
>a robot girl that Nora constructed to protect the Earth (whome Vega considered a "sister")<p>

But, lately...Vega spent MORE time with Jenny than with him.  
>Alex understood this, being a Girl Robot: she needed Female friends.<p>

Still...Alex missed hanging out with Vega.

between her Earth Studies, her "Girl Time" with Jenny and, her own responsibilities as QUEEN of Cluster Prime: the two BARELY had any time to be together.

But, Alex wasn't one to complain.  
>he still had ONE Male Friend that he spent time with when Vega wasn't available.<p>

"HEY, ALEX!"

Alex turned and smiled.

"Hey, Sheldon."

a teenaged boy with messy black hair approached him.

Sheldon Lee was a resident "Geek" at Tremorton High.  
>though not very "popular", he was a Genius (so smart, that he built his own Mobile Mech suit)<p>

Alex was ALSO one of the few people who knew his "Silver Shell" secret.

the to touched their fists together with smiles.

"hows it going, man?" asked Alex

Sheldon smiled.

"pretty good...that Tech you gave me is Amazing!" said Sheldon

"i'm almost done with Silver Shell's upgrades.  
>when i'm finished, it'll be an Exo-skeletal suit...<em><strong>JUST LIKE IRON MAN!<strong>_"

Alex smiled at Sheldon "Geek Out."

"glad i could help, "Shel."

Sheldon looked at Alex.

"where DID you get that Impressive Technology!"

Alex shrugged.

"sorry...that's a Secret."

Sheldon eyed his friend...then, shrugged.

"okay, Fine...i can roll with that."

_**RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"Whoops!, school's starting.  
>we'd better get going before we're LATE."<p>

"yeah, Agreed."

the two boys then ran inside the school building.

[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Space]

a scary looking spaceship flew thru the endless void of space.  
>the warship soon slowed down as it approached an area littered with Space Junk and Trash.<p>

Inside the ship, three robots sat in the "Bridge."

Metalikhan grinned as he looked at the View-Screen.

"so...THIS was where that Garbage Planet once stood."

Smytus nodded.

"yeah...it is."

the bulky robot then shuddered.

"LONG have i hoped never to return to this place."

Krakus shrugged.

"eh, it ain't so BAD."

Smytus slapped at Krakus, knocking the old robot down.

"_**OW!**_"

"SILENCE!" snapped Metalikhan

Smytus and Krakus quieted down.  
>Metalikhan then pressed a button, activating an InterCOMM.<p>

"BLITZWING!"

a holo-screen appeared.  
>it fizzled, then showed an image<p>

a robot with blue skin and red optics (one that looked like a monicle)  
>looked at Metalikhan, Smytus and Krakus with a plain expression.<p>

(("**yez, Commandant Metalikhan?**"))

"Fly to that wreckage and perform an Energy Scan."

Blitzwing's "face" roated rapidly.  
>when it stopped, his face hade RED skin, and wore a Red Visor.<p>

he also looked "aggressive"

(("**at ONCE, COMMANDER!**"))

before long, the three Cluster Robots saw what looked like a Cream-Colored Fighter Jet flying from the ship and towards the junk.

with a shifting sound, the jet transformed into a Giant Robot with hovered in space.  
>Blitzwing shot a beam from his visor and scanned the entire area.<p>

once done, his face rotated rapidly again.  
>Blitzwing switched back to his blue face again.<p>

he pressed a button against his helmet.

"I am detecting numerous energy signatures, Commadant."

Blitzwing's face rotated again now looking like a Crazed Black-and-Red "Jack-o-Lantern."

"I can check ALL of them...if your willing to wait another Ninety Years or so, HA! HA!"

Metalikhan growled, clawing at the metal surface of his console.

"well, so much for THAT plan." said Smytus

Metalikhan drew out a gun and blindly fired at Smytus.  
>he then pressed a button, signalling Blitzwing's InterCOMM.<p>

"Isolate ALL other energy signatures from Queen Vexus on record.  
>scan for HER signal, block out All Other...DO IT NOW!"<p>

Blitzwing switche to his "Icy" face.

"at once, Commandant."

Blitzwing shot another beam from his optics, scanning.  
>after a few minutes...Blitzwing switched to his "Hothead" face and smiled.<p>

"I HAVE A TRAIL!"

"then, Follow It." replied Metalikhan

Blitzwing transformed into Jet Mode and blasted off into space.

Metalikhan then looked at Krakus.

"KRAKUS, track Blitzwing and FOLLOW HIM!"

"at once, Commander."

the old robot typed some button with his "crab claws"  
>the warship soon blasted off and followed Blitzwing.<p>

[Earth, Later That Day]

Alex sighed sharply as he sat in his Black-and-Yellow Camero.  
>looking out the window as the car drove thru town at a steady pace.<p>

Alex then looked at the "driver" at his side.

"Goldbug?"

the "driver" looked at Alex (revealed to be a Hologram due to it's "fizzling")

"am i...selfish?"

(("**Beep-Beep?**"))

"i mean...i like that Vega and Jenny are good friends and all.  
>and, i understand that being Queem of Cluster Prime...she has responsibilities."<p>

Alex then exhaled sharply.

"but, me and Vega never spend as much time as we used to...it's almost like we're Strangers!  
>is it Wrong to want Vega to ditch everything just to spend more time with ME!"<p>

(("**Beep-Beep, Beeeeeeep.**"))

Alex sighed, then laid back on his seat.

"maybe I'M the one who needs to get-a-grip.  
>i've been in this town TOO LONG, i really need to get back to-"<p>

suddenly, an alarm sounded.  
>Alex saw the on-board radio shift into a monitor.<p>

"what is it, G.B.?"

(("**BEEP-BEEP, BEEEEEP!**"))

"you detected an injured "bot?"

(("**BEEEEEEEP!**"))

Alex sat up, a stern look on his face.

"well, what are we waiting for?..._**ROLL FOR IT!**_"

the car's gas pedal pressed down and Goldbug sped off.  
>after several minutes, the car finally came to a stop near an Alley.<p>

(("**Beep-Beep!**"))

"you saying it's in that Alley?"

(("**Beep.**"))

Alex opened the door and walked out.  
>he closed the door behind him, then looked back at his Car.<p>

"stay here...we can't risk anyone seeing you."

(("**Beep-Beep.**"))

Alex looked into the Alleyway.  
>he exhaled, then carefully walked into the narrow walkway.<p>

he kept darting his eyes around, ready for ANYTHING.  
>it wasn't long until he head a "crackling" sound.<p>

"hello?...is someone there?"

Alex got No Response.  
>he kept walking forward as the sound got louder.<p>

Alex saw what looked like a "boot" beside a dumpter.  
>he quickly ran over to the other side and looked.<p>

he gasped in shock at what he saw...

Alex saw a Teenage Robot Girl with Cream colored skin  
>a light green helmet with a gold pinstripe that resembles a "ponytail"<p>

she wore Green, metallic skirt  
>and, a Yellow short sleeved shirt with "pom-pom" shoulders<p>

her legs were black (like pants)  
>and, her boots were gold and green.<p>

she "almost" looked like Vega (indicating she was from "Cluster Prime")  
>and, looked badly damaged (like she'd been in a Fight of some sort.)<p>

"oh, my gosh!"

Alex knelt down to the robotic girl.

"hello?...HELLO?  
>miss?, Miss, Can you hear me!"<p>

the robot slowly opened her optics which were full yellow with green, cat-like puples.

she looked at Alex.

"ehhhh...h-heeelp meeeee."

the girl finally passed out.  
>Alex immediatly picked her up, holding her by her back and legs.<p>

"don't worry...i've got you."

Alex turned and ran out of the Alley and to Goldbug.  
>the "car" immediatly opened his door, to which Alex laid her down onto the passenger seat.<p>

Alex then ran to the other door and got into the Driver's Seat.

"Home, Goldbug...we have an Emergency Situation."

(("**Beep-BEEP!**"))

Goldbug sped off at top speed towards Alex House.

* * *

><p>Author Note: in this chapter I establish that Alex's relationship with Vega isn't very Strong at this point (Vega is VERY busy, almost Too Busy for him) and that he is close friends with Sheldon Lee.<p>

and, to those who have seen the MLAATR Episode "Designing Women", you probably know who the Robot Girl Alex recued is.

For Transformer Fans, I included Blitzwing (the TFA version with the Multiple Personalities) and "Goldbug" (the reformatted version of "Bumblebee" from the G1 series, whose character is based on the Mute Bumblebee from Transformers Prime and the "Bayverse")


	3. QT2

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 03: QT-2

* * *

><p>Two Robot girls sat at a table in the Food Court of the Tremorton Mall.<p>

one was identified to be Vega.  
>with her was a robot with paper white "skin" and blue metallic clothes.<p>

her "hair" were also styled like pigtails.

Jenny sipped some Moter oil...then, looked at Vega.

"Vega?"

Vega looked at Jenny.

"hmm?"

"you okay?...you seemed "distracted."

"oh, I'M FINE!  
>i'm just swamped with Earth Studies, that's all!...heh-heh-heh."<p>

Jenny eyed her friend, evidently NOT buying her excuse.

Vega finally exhaled.

"alright, fine...you got me.  
>Alex wanted to spend time with me today, and i totally Blew-Him-Off!"<p>

Vega groaned as she hung her head down.

"i feel terrible...i could see the disappointment in his eyes."

"he'll be okay, he KNOWS your busy."

"i know, but STILL..."

Vega sighed as she looked down.

"alex is my friend..." began Vega

"aside from YOUR friends, he was the first Human to ever show me kindness  
>ever since I first came to this planet to establish a Peace between Earth and Cluster Prime."<p>

"yeah, i know...and, i appretiate that.  
>it would be nice to not have to fight the Cluster, anymore."<p>

Vega chuckled as she looked at Jenny.

"yeah, well...it won't be easy.  
>while some want to be peaceful, MOST of my people are still Hostile towards Earth."<p>

"you mean their still loyal to Vex-"

Jenny suddenly stopped.

"oh, i'm sorry...i fogot that she was your mom."

Vega sighed sadly.

"i didn't want to banish her...but, i had no choice." began Vega

"I just hope that Mother's exile will help her understand that waging war against Organic Worlds like Earth is WRONG."

"that seems unlikely."

Vega eyed Jenny.

"B-But, we can alwaye HOPE!" stuttered Jenny, nervously

Just then, Sheldon walked over to the two girls.

"Hi, Jenny!"

Jenny scowled at Sheldon.

"what do you WANT, Sheldon?"

"I have a present for you."

Sheldon held up a box.

"it's a device i buil-"

"not interested."

Vega scowled at Jenny.

"oh, Jenny...at least LOOK at it."

Jenny exhaled.

"fine...what is it?"

Sheldon lifted the lid of the box, revealing a metal ring with a green dome on it.

"it's a Plasma Ring." said Sheldon

"just wear it on your finger, and it'll fire a Laser.  
>you can use it in Combat, AND to repair yourself if you need to."<p>

Jenny didn't look impressed.

"sheldon...i ALREADY have laser weapons AND a Self-Repair Program."

"oh...right, i forgot."

"I'LL TAKE IT!" said Vega, as she grabbed the ring

Sheldon smiled, pleased that "someone" liked his invention.

"So, Jen...you wanna hang ou-"

"no...i'm busy."

Sheldon looked disappointed.

"oh...well, okay: some other time, then."

Sheldon then turned and left...to which Jenny exhaled.  
>Vega just eyed Jenny, apparently ticked off.<p>

"what's wrong with you?"

Jenny looked at Vega.

"huh?"

"you were acting pretty MEAN to Sheldon.  
>I mean, like "Brit and Tiff" Mean."<p>

Jenny growled.

"Vega...Sheldon is ALWAYS giving me useless trinkets.  
>not to mention Stalking Me, peeking at my Schematics-"<p>

"he just does that because he Likes you."

Jenny scoffed.

"yeah, and THAT is the problem!"

Vega eyed Jenny.

"why?...why is that a "problem?"

"well, BECAUSE...Sheldon is so, so-"

"so, what?"

"**UNPOPULAR!**" exclaimed Jenny

"I mean, do you have Any Idea what people would think if i was with HIM!"

Vega continued to eye Jenny sternly.

"and, why should THAT matter?" began Vega

"so what if Sheldon isn't Handsome...he's still NICE.  
>and, most "good looking" guys are usually Jerks."<p>

"I know, but-"

"but, NOTHING." said Vega, her tone getting aggressive

"Sheldon is Sweet and actually Cares about you...despite how harshly you treat him.  
>he is also talented, not many humans can do the kind of things HE does...he DESERVES respect."<p>

Jenny was stunned, speechless at Vega's words.  
>Vega finally exhaled sharply, then got up from the table.<p>

"nevermind...i'll see you at Wakemans."

Vega soon left, leaving Jenny alone.  
>once she was gone, Jenny hung her head and groaned.<p>

"hey, JEN."

Jenny looked up and saw two humans: one a teenager, the other a little kid.

"hi, Brad...hi, Tuck."

"so, what's up?"

Jenny exhaled sharply.

"i honestly have NO IDEA."

[Meanwhile, at Alex's House]

the damaged robot girl laid motionless on a table.  
>Alex stood by as his mother examined her.<p>

"well?"

Alex mother sighed sharply.

"her damage IS severe...she was definently attacked."

"can you fix her?" asked Alex

the blonde woman exahled as she stood up.

"it will be difficult...but, not Impossible.  
>just give me a few minutes, and i'll have her Good-As-New."<p>

Alex nodded, then walked of to give his mother some space.  
>he approached his Black-and-Yellow Car...then, knocked at it.<p>

"Goldbug?"

_**CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!**_

the car's parts shifted, slowly transforming into a large robot.  
>due to the small space, the robot sat down in a hunched position.<p>

he wore a glowing red emblem on his chest that looked like a Square-Shaped Face.

"good thing you detected her, G.B...  
>i'd hate to think what would happen if she was left in that alley."<p>

(("**Beep-Boop-Beeeeeep...**"))

Alex looked back and watched as his mother used a welding torch on the girl.  
>as sparks flew, he sighed sharply...and, then sat down beside Goldbug.<p>

After about an hour or so, Alex's mother finally stood of and sighed.  
>curious, Alex got up and approached her.<p>

"well?"

"it's done...it took some time, but i fixed her."

Alex looked at the Robot Girl.  
>despite her metal body and clothes being scratched, she looked "repaired."<p>

"now, to reactivate her."

the Blonde woman took a taser and brought it close to the girl.  
>with volts pulsing, she finally Zapped the mechanical girl...whose optics shot open.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

the Robot Girl shot up, screaming and panting.

"Easy, EASY!" exclaimed Alex, trying to calm her down

the Robot Girl looked at the blonde haired humans.

"your okay, now...your alright."

the girl looked at Alex.

"where...where am i?"

"your at my home...i saved you, remember?"

the Robot Girl thought for a moment.  
>then, remembered a faint memory of seeing a human before she "deactivated."<p>

"oh, yeah...now i remember."

"my name is Alex..." began Alex, introducing himself

"this is my mother: Carly...she fixed you."

Carly smiled as she rolled up some oily tools.

"no problem."

the robot girl looked over and saw a Giant, Black-and-Yellow robot.  
>despite being a robot herself, she was quite surprised to see a robot so BIG up close.<p>

"w-w-wa...What's THAT!" said the girl, pointing at Goldbug

Alex looked at his friend, then back at the girl.

"that's Goldbug...he helped me save you."

"oh...i see."

Alex looked at the light green-and-gold robot girl.  
>he could tell that she was troubled, so...he spoke again.<p>

"you, uhhh...okay?  
>you were badly damaged when i found you."<p>

"y-yeah...i'm FINE."

Alex could tell by her tone, that she wasn't being truthful.  
>but, the girl was "rattled", so he decided not to press the matter.<p>

"do you...have a name?"

the girl looked at Alex...then, stared blankly.

"i...d-don't know."

"you don't?"

the girl shook her head.

"no...i c-can't remember."

Carly looked shocked, Alex just narrowed his eyes.

"hmmm...looks like whoever attacked you did MORE than just damage your body."

the Robot Girl sighed sharply, buring her face into her robotic hand.

"i'm...i'm sorry, but i don't remember.  
>all i DO remember is the word: "<em>QT-2<em>."

"QT-2?"

Alex ponders a bit.

"hmmm...maybe THAT'S your name."

"QT-2" looks at Alex.

"it is?"

"well, i have to call you "something."  
>so, until your regain your memory...that'll have to do."<p>

QT-2 smiled, then got off the table she was on.

"well...thanks for your help.  
>but, i'd better get going."<p>

"do you have a home?" asked Alex

QT-2 shook her head.

"no...if i DO, i don't remember it."

Carly scowled, then approached the girl.

"then, your staying HERE."

"what?" said QT-2, surprised

"if you don't have a home, than STAY HERE...  
>i have Plenty of room at my house, and it's welcome to All travellers."<p>

QT-2 was shocked at this.

"i...i don't know...what to say."

"Thank You" is a good start." said Alex with as grin

QT-2 smiled, chuckling slightly.  
>she then looked back at the adult human.<p>

"t-thank you...so very much."

Carly smiled.

"your welcome." said Carly

"now, come with me...i'll show you to your room."

QT-2 followed Carly out of the Garage and into the house.  
>Alex just grinned as he crossed his arms, watching the two leave.<p>

Goldbug crawled over to him.

"same ol' mom...ALWAYS trying to help others.  
>even when those "others" aren't even Human."<p>

(("**Beep-Beep, Booooop.**"))

Alex chuckled.

"yeah, i know."

[Later, in Near-Earth Space]

a Cream-Colored Jet flew towards a familiar Blue Planet.  
>as he did, a Starship followed him and soon slowed to a stop.<p>

Inside the Bridge, Metalikhan scowled in his chair.

"EARTH..." growled Metalikhan

"of all planets for Vexus to hide...it HAD to be This One."

"and, what are the chances that your "Blitzwing" is heading for Tremorton." added Smytus

Metalikhan glanced at him, then looked back at the viewscreen and growled.  
>he exhaled, the finally stood up and walked off.<p>

"despite my Hatred for a Cluster Republic...and, have an "image" to maintain." began Metalikhan

"as the Royal Advisor, I have to _PRETEND_ to support Queen Vega and her ideals...  
>so, cannot afford to be seen with collaborating with you two, or any other "Rogue Clusters"<p>

Metalikhan then stopped and glared at Smytus and Krakus.

"but, i also DON'T trust your idiots to accomplish this mission on your own."

"B-But, we have BLITZWING!" exclaimed Smytus

Metalikhan rolled his optics.

"though a fierce warrior, Blitzwing has "questionable" sanity.  
>as such, i have requested a more competent warrior to assist you on your search for Vexus."<p>

Metalikhan then pointed UP.  
>both Smytus and Krakus looked up...and, saw a Giant, Mechanical Spider clinging to the cealing.<p>

the Robot Spider snickered, then dropped down onto the floor.

"Tarantulas..._**TERRORIIIIIZE!**_"

the Spider quickly shifted into a "creepy" looking robot.  
>the robot was slightly larger than them (but no where near as big as Blitzwing)<p>

he also sported a Purple, glowing symbol on his armor...that looked "insectoid"

"Smytus, Krakus...meet TARANTULAS.  
>he is a Predacon Scientist, a sub-group of Decepticons.<p>

he basicly everying Krakus ISN'T: an Evil Genius whose weapons actually Work."

"HEY!"

Metalikhan ignored Krakus and approached Tarantulus.

"Tarantulas...you and Blitzwing will assist Smytus and Krakus in locating Queen Vexus.  
>she may be damaged, so may need to fix her...in whatever way possible."<p>

Tarantulas snickered sinisterly.

"consider it DONE, Commander."

Metalikhan nodded.

"GOOD...now, i must return to Cluster Prime." began the Black-and-Blue robot

"i have been away TOO LONG...and, with the planet so close to Civil War many will start to ask "questions"...some i prefer NOT to answer."

Tarantulas nodded.

"of course..."Deception" and all that."

"indeed."

Metalikhan then left and walked out the door.  
>once he was gone, Tarantulas looked at Smytus and Krakus...and, snickered wickedly.<p>

"to EARTH, my Clussssssster...heh-heh-heh-heh."

[Tremorton, Later That Night]

Alex yawned loudly as he walked down a hallway.  
>he passed by and opened door and saw QT-2 sitting on a bed, a sad look on her face.<p>

Curious, he knocked at the open door.  
>QT-2 looked over and saw him standing there.<p>

"may i come in?"

QT-2 smiled.

"sure."

Alex walked inside the purple colored room.

"nice room you have."

QT-2 nodded.

"your mother said it used to be your "nursery."

Alex blushed bright red.

"y-yeah...i guess it was."

QT-2 then looked down, frowning.  
>Alex then sat on the bed beside her.<p>

"is something wrong?" asked Alex

QT-2 exhaled sharply.

"i...i don't know.  
>i guess i'm still confused."<p>

QT-2 held her head, groaning.

"i wish i could remember who i am where i'm from and...WHO tried to hurt me."

"it'll come back to you." said Alex, trying to be supportive

QT-2 said nothing.  
>Alex exhaled, then spoke again.<p>

"and, hey...even if it DOESN'T, maybe that's a Good Thing."

QT-2 looks at Alex.

"it...IS?"

"sure." said Alex

"it'll give you a chance to Start Over, make New Life for yourself."

QT-2 looked away, thinking hard about this.

"maybe...but, i wish i could remember "something" about my past."

QT-2 then looked at Alex.

"thank you for saving me."

Alex blushed bright red.

"it was nothing."

"NO, it was."

QT-2 looked right at Alex.

"Alex, your mom said my injuries were "severe."  
>she said that if you hadn't of found me...i would of went Offline, PERMANENTLY."<p>

Alex widened his eyes.

"whoa..."

QT-2 then leaned over and hugged Alex.

"thank you, Alex...for saving my life."

Alex blushed, then patted QT-2 on her back.

"your...w-welcome."

QT-2 released Alex, who stood up.

"well...g'night."

Alex walked off.  
>but, just as he reached the door...QT-2 spoke.<p>

"Alex..."

Alex stopped, then glanced back at the Robot Girl.

"yeah?"

"how come Goldbug can't talk?"

Alex looked down, sighing sharply.  
>he finally looked at QT-2, a sad expression on his face.<p>

"because like YOU...he was damaged.  
>unfortunently, some parts of him Can't be <em>fixed<em>."

"oh...i see."

Alex frowned, looking away.  
>QT-2 then looked back at him, noticing his pain.<p>

"you and him are Close Friends, aren't you?"

Alex nodded.

"almost like "brothers."

Alex then looked ack at QT-2.

"goodnight, Q...pleasant dreams."

QT-2 nodded.

"you, too."

Alex sighed.

"i don't have that luxury."

QT-2 looked at him, puzzled.  
>Alex finally turned and left the room.<p>

QT-2 finally sighed sharply.  
>she then turned out her lamp<p>

she finally laid down, pulle dover her covers closed her optics and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: reveal that the Robot Girl that Alex saved in INDEED "QT-2" (Queen Vexus Teen disguise from the ep: "<em>Designing Women<em>")

one catch, though...Vexus has lost her memory and is stuck in QT-2 Mode (so, she doesn't know she's Vexus, and believes that she IS "QT-2")

I also reveal the name of Alex mother: Carly (a clear reference to Spike Witwicky's Girlfriend/Wife from the G1 Transformers series.)

Plus, some JennyxSheldon tension (with Vega voicing her opinion on it) and, making it clear how close Cluster Prime is to becoming jst like Cybertron (and, NOT in a good way)

ever one to Mix TF series, I included Tarantulas (a Predacon from "_Beast Wars_") as Metalikhan's stand-in.

note: Tarantulas and Krackus will NOT get along.

and, a hint at what happened to Bumblebee/Goldbug's voice (any fan of Transformers will KNOW the full story)


	4. The Coming Storm

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 04: The Coming Storm

* * *

><p>[Tremorton, The Next Day]<p>

Alex yawned as he walked into the kitchen.  
>he saw that his mother and QT-2 were already eating breakfast.<p>

Carly looked at her son and smiled.

"morning, kiddo...you sleep well?"

Alex hair looked like a rat's nest, and his eyes were heavy.  
>he responded with a loud yawn, followed by stretching his arm high in the air.<p>

"i'll take that as a "no."

Alex finally sat down with the two women and, ate the food that was already there for him.

QT-2 stopped drinking her can of oil and looked at Alex.

"you have an unpleasant "_sleep mode simulation_?"

"if that That, you mean: "Bad Dream"...then, yeah."

"what was it about?"

Alex cringed.

"i'd...rather not talk about it."

QT-2 looked concerned.  
>but, decided not to press the matter.<p>

Carly then looked at Alex.

"Alex..."

Alex looked at her.

"yeah?"

"seeing as how QT-2 will be living with us for quite some time...  
>it would be REALLY great if you'd take her to school with you<p>

and, maybe...show her around town later on.  
>you know, so she'll be comfortable living here in Tremorton."<p>

Alex looked over at QT-2 (who had an innocent expression on her face)  
>Alex finally smiled, indicating his answer to this request.<p>

"sure...i've got nothing better to do today."

QT-2 smiled, as did Carly.

"thank you, son.  
>i knew i could count on you."<p>

"no prob, i was planning on showing Q around, Anyway."

QT-2's optics lit up.

"Really!..."

"sure!, what are friends for."

QT-2 smiled.

"friend...i've never had a "friend", before."

Alex smiled.

"well, you do NOW."

Alex then looked at something on his wrist...then, widened his eyes.

"SCRAP!, i'm late!"

ALex immediatly got up and ran.  
>QT-2 sat there for awhile...until realization set in.<p>

"hey, wait..._**I'M LATE, TOO!**_"

QT-2 also got up and ran.  
>Carly just chuckled at this.<p>

Both Alex and QT-2 ran into the living room...where two backpacks sat on a table.  
>Alex grabbed one backpack, while QT-2 grabbed the remaining one.<p>

"is this mine?" asked the Robot Girl

"is it "girly?"

QT-2 examines the Pack.

"well...it's Pink, and has "My Little Pony" stickers with glitter on it."

"then, it's YOURS...trust me."

as the two teens put on their backpacks they both ran for the front door (which Carly promptly opened)

the two then ran ouside into the Front Yard.

"so...how do we get to school?"

"Goldbug'll take us."

QT-2 looked surprised.

"GOLDBUG!"

Alex pointed at a Black-and-Yellow Camero in the driveway.  
>the Green-and-Gold Robot Girl approached the "car" and stared at it.<p>

"THIS...is Goldbug?"

(("**Beep-Beep**!"))

"Gaah!" exclaimed QT-2, shocked

"RELAX..." began Alex, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"he's Cybertronian."

"cyber-what?"

"He's a Giant Robot that can "transform" into a sportscar."

QT-2's optics widened.

"whooooa..." said QT-2, amazed

"Jeepers Creepers!, that is the "BEE'S KNEES!"

Alex stared blankly at QT-2.

"huh?"

QT-2 looked Alex.

"what?"

"nevermind."

Goldbug opened up his doors and both Alex and QT-2 got inside.  
>the "robot-in-disguise" then closed his doors and buckled up his passengers.<p>

"G.B."

(("**Beep-Beep?**"))

"before we head to school, swing by the Public Library for a moment.  
>i think i need to rent Q a book...or else, she's in for a tough day at school."<p>

(("**Beep.**"))

Goldbug drove in reverse out of the driveway.  
>he then drove off down the road at a normal speed.<p>

[Later, at School]

Vega and Jenny were standing by outside the High School.  
>after awhile...Jenny finally spoke up.<p>

"remind me again why we're standing here?"

"i'm waiting for Alex, he'll be here soon.  
>i ALWAYS meet up with him before school...it's kinda "our thing."<p>

"oh."

the two robot girls then saw a familiar black-and-yellow car drive into the parking lot.

Jenny then smiled, blushing a bit.

"don't tell anyone, veg.  
>but, i really, REALLY like alex car."<p>

Vega nodded.

"it IS a sweet ride."

Jenny and Vega saw the doors open.  
>out came Alex from he drver's side.<p>

and, from the passenger's side...was ANOTHER Robot Girl.

a girl with cream colored "skin"  
>a light green helmet that resembles a "ponytail" with gold pinstripes<br>full yellow optics with green, slit-shaped puples  
>a yellow short sleeved shirt with pom-pom shoulders<br>black legs that resembles "pants"  
>and, Gold-and-Green boots.<p>

the girl was reading a book entitled: "_TEEN LINGO, THE 2005 EDITION_"

"who...is THAT?" asked Jenny

Vega narrowed her eyes.

"an Exellent question."

as Alex closed the doors to his "car"  
>QT-2 (whose face was "glued" to the book she was reading) spoke up.<p>

"what the heck does "_Chilax_" mean?"

"it's a combination of "_Chill Out_" and "_Relax_" replied Alex

QT-2 looked at Alex, staring blankly.

"really?"

"yep, last time i checked."

QT-2 frowned.

"why don't you just say "_Calm Down_?"

Alex chuckled at this.

"sheesh, Q.  
>when was the last time YOU were at school: "<em>1934<em>?"

QT-2 stared blankly...to which Alex groaned.

"right, i forgot: you can't remember."

"ALEX!"

Both Alex and QT-2 looked and saw two Robot Girls approached them.  
>Alex smiled, while QT-2 just stared in amazment, Happy that she wasn't the ONLY Robot here.<p>

"hey, Jenny, Vega."

Vega looked at QT-2.

"whose this?"

Alex glanced at QT-2, then back at Vega.

"oh, her?...she's "QT-2"  
>a robot that i found damaged in an alley yesterday."<p>

"oh?"

"yeah, she looked pretty beat-up.  
>so, my mom fixed her up good as knew.<p>

but, she can't remember anything prior to that.  
>so, she's living at my house for awhile."<p>

Vega's optic widened.

"really?"

"yeah, REALLY."

Vega looked at QT-2 again.  
>for some odd reason...there was something "familiar" about this girl.<p>

but, being the Good Natured bot that she was...  
>Vega pushed this out of her mind and decided to be civil.<p>

she extended her hand and smiled.

"hi...i'm Vega."

QT-2 looked at Vega.  
>then, she finally took her hand and shook it.<p>

"nice to meet you."

Jenny eyed the strange robot girl.

she couldn't put her "index servo" on it...  
>but, there was something about this girl that she Didn't Like.<p>

but, like Vega, she pushed this in the back of her mind and, "tried" to be civil by offering HER hand.

"I'm Jenny."

QT-2 hesitated...but, soon shook her hand as well.

"nice to...m-meet you."

Alex finally spoke up.

"Okay, enough introductions.  
>we all better get going, before we're late for school."<p>

Vega nodded.

"agreed, let's go."

the four teenagers walked together and towards the school.  
>as they approached the doors...they were greeted by a "chipper" Sheldon Lee.<p>

"HEY, GUYS!"

Jenny exhaled.

"hello, Sheldon."

Sheldon continued to greet them.

"Hi, Jenny.  
>Hi, Vega.<br>Hi, Alex.  
>Hi, QT-2."<p>

Sheldon suddenly widened his eyes, then stared at QT-2.

"_**QT-2!**_"

QT-2 looked confused.

"do i...Know You?"

"KNOW ME!  
>you flirted with me to steal Jenny's "Master Plans" for Queen Vexus!"<p>

Jenny was now glaring at QT-2.

"a Cluster SPY?"

even Vega was looking at QT-2 suspiciously.  
>feeling nervous (though, not knowing why) QT-2 looked at ALex.<p>

"I...i don't understand ANY of this!  
>Whose Queen Vexus?, and what's a "Cluster?"<p>

"Cluster Prime is a Robot Planet, Q." began Alex

"It's wher Vega is from...and, presumably YOU, TOO.  
>and, Queen Vexus (Vega's mother) was the former ruler AND, a villain."<p>

"and, SHE works for her!" proclaimed Sheldon

QT-2 was now nervous.

"B-But...i don't remember ANY of this!"

"WHAT!"

"it's True, Sheldon." began Alex, sternly

"when I found Q, she was severely damaged...and, could barely remember her own name."

Alex pondered this for a moment.

"Hmmm...maybe Vexus was the one who tried to "scrap" Q."

"either HER, or Smytus...he's always "trigger happy." said Vega

Alex shrugged.

"oh, whatever...doesn't really matter."

"doesn't mat-, ALEX!...she was a SPY for VEXUS!" snapped Jenny

"an action that Q doesn't remember.  
>and, even if she DID...i'm pretty sure she isn't evil."<p>

"oh, YEAH?  
>well, how do YOU know!"<p>

Alex scowled at Jenny.

"because Q spent the night at my house  
>and, never tried to drill into my skull while i slept, that's why."<p>

"BUT!-"

Alex finally turned and faced QT-2.

"Q, it would appear that you did some Bad Things prior to losing your memory."

"I'm _**SORRY!**_, i am so, So SORRY!" exclaimed QT-2, nearly hysterical

Alex smiled warmly.

"okay...if you feel that way, then all is forgiven."

"What!" said Sheldon in disbelief

Alex eyed his Best Friend.

"Sheldon, drop it."

"But!-"

"I said: **DROP IT**."

Sheldon gulped, stunned at how "forceful" Alex was.  
>Alex then turned and faced both Sheldon and Jenny.<p>

"Everyone deserves an oppertunity for Redemption.  
>no matter how unlikely it may seem, sometimes..." said Alex<p>

"even Monsters like VEXUS!" snapped Jenny, completly forgetting that Vega was there

Alex looked at Jenny sternly, then spoke again.

"without that hope, we may NEVER achieve lasting peace...only neverending war."

both QT-2 and Vega were amazed at these words.

for Vega, they sounded VERY Wise.  
>for QT-2...she was relieved that Alex still trusted her.<p>

"wow...that was DEEP.  
>where'd you hear THAt from, a Desk calender?" said Sheldon, finally<p>

"no...just something i heard once."

Jenny exhaled, crossing her arms.

_**RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Alex groaned.

"Enough of this...we're late for school."

Jenny scoffed, still eyeing QT-2.  
>she finally exhaled sharply, defeated.<p>

"fine."

Jenny finally walked towards the school doors, followed by Vega and Sheldon.  
>before Alex walked off, QT-2 grabbed his hand.<p>

"Alex..."

Alex looked at her.

"what?"

"thank you for defending me."

Alex smiled.

"no problem...we all make mistakes."

QT-2 smiled, the two then all walked into the school building.

[Meanwhile, On Cluster Prime]

a robot with blue metal skin and wearing black armor  
>walked onto a high up balcony of the royal palace and overlooked the city of "<em>Robotropolis<em>."

Metalikhan snickered as he continued to look at the city.  
>as he did, a red beetle-like robot approached him.<p>

"impressive, isn't it?" began Metalikhan

"such a grand and beautiful world...  
>heh-heh, one can hardly imagine every bot down there are at each others throats.<p>

Some wishing for a Cluster Republic, while OTHER are still loyal to a Cluster Empire.  
>why, all it will take is one "spark"...to ignite the flames of war."<p>

Metalikhan snickered.

"and, I'M the one...holding the fuse."

the dark robot finally glanced at the beetle drone.

"what do you want?"

"sorry to bother you, but you have a "call."

Metalikhan looked raised a metallic eyebrow.

"from WHO?"

"a bot named "_Soundwave_"...he said it was urgent."

Metalikhan immediatly turned and faced the drone.

"secure the line, **NOW!**"

"yes, sir."

Metalikhan walked back into the palace.

he entered a room where a large holocron was at.  
>the beetle drone typed in some coding, and the machine soon beeped.<p>

"Line secure, you may proceed."

Metalikhan sneered, then pressed a button.  
>a beam of light shot from the device's orb, which soon materialized into a holographic image.<p>

Metalikhan looked at the image of a robot with dark blue armor, a red visor and a siver mouthplate.

the robot had a bright blue chestplate with a purple symbol of a triangle-shaped face on it.

(("**Metalikhan...**")) began Soundwave, his voice electronic and sinister

Metalikhan grinned.

"Commander Soundwave...do what do i owe this honor?"

(("**Megatron requests a progress report: has Princess Vega been TERMINATED?**"))

Metalikhan growled.

"no...not yet." began Metalikhan

"i entrusted Smytus and Krackus to that job...but, that has proven to be a mistake."

Metalikhan then grinned evily, his red optics flashing briefly.

"but, not to worry...i have a plan that _Will. Not. FAIL._"

(("**explain.**"))

"Queen Vexus was the secret to SO MANY Cluster victories in the past.  
>and, thanks to Blitzwing...i have discovered that she is still functional."<p>

(("**the probability of Vexus supporting your assasination of her daughter is unlikely.**"))

"agreed...which is why i have a "PLAN B."

(("**and, what is your Plan B?**"))

Metalikhan grinned.

"Tarantulas...and, his "bio-technology."

Soundwave was silent...then, spoke.  
>his tone still Monotone and Deadpan.<p>

(("**there is a 99.9 percent chance of that scenario being successful.**"))

Metalikhan smirked.

"i take it that Megatron will be pleased, then."

(("**as long as war comes to Cluster Prime...AFFIRMATIVE.**"))

Metalikhan grinned.

"i'll keep you posted, then."

Soundwave nodded.

(("**All Hail Megatron.**"))

"yes, yes..."all hail MEGATRON." said Metalikhan with sarcasm

with that, Soundwave cut the transmission.  
>Metalikhan finally groaned, rubbing his metallic forehead.<p>

"uncharasmatic bore."

just then, Metalikhan heard a loud clanking sound.  
>he and the red beetle drone saw a random android near a door...who ran.<p>

"one of Vega's guards, _**GET HIM!**_"

the Beetle Drone grinned, shifting his hands into talons.

"with PLEASURE.

the robot ran down a long hallway, typing into a device on his wrist.

"come on, COME ON!  
>pick up, my queen...PICK U-<em><strong>GAAAHH!<strong>_"

the robot was suddnely attacked by the beetle drone.

"ah-ah-ah...i don't think so."

the robot kicked the beetle off of him.  
>he then shifted his forearm into a gun, charged it and aimed it at him.<p>

"TRAITOR!, I WI-"

_**KA-BLAM!**_

the robot was suddenly shot in the head by a laser shot.  
>the force of the blast knocked him backwards against a wall.<p>

he looked up (oil leaking from his wound) and saw Metalikhan approach.  
>the black-and blue android grinned evil as he stared down at him.<p>

"such heroic nonesense."

Metalikhan then aimed his gun arm at the robot.  
>he smiled evily as he fired a point blank shot at the robot's head, killing him instantly.<p>

Metalikhan then shifted his arm back to normal.  
>he looked to the Beetle Drone and smirked.<p>

"clean that up...and, for the love of Unicron _**IMPROVE SECURITY!**_"

"y-yes, sir."

Metalikhan narrowed his optics, glaring darkly.

* * *

><p>Author Note: QT-2 meets Jenny and Vega in this chapter...<br>and, Sheldon makes it pretty clear that her loyalty is "questionable"  
>(to understand what "Shel" means, see the ep: "<em>Designing Women<em>")

For those who don't know, Alex line reguarding "redemption"  
>is based on what Optimus Prime said reguarding Starscream's "defection"<br>on _TRANSFORMERS PRIME_ (with Jenny being a VERY good parallel to Prime Arcee.)

Also, i show just how "shakey" things on Cluster Prime  
>and, i give Soundwave (a known TF Fan Favorite) a cameo appearance<br>(hinting at the reasons behind the Decepticons involvment with the "Cluster War")

and, yes...Metalikhan slaughtering Vega's bodyguard  
>is INDEED based on a similair scene from the animated <em>1986<em> Tranformers Movie.  
>(where Megatron killed Ironhide in "cold oil" via a point blank shot from his Fusion Cannon)<p> 


	5. Prime Target

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 05: Prime Target

* * *

><p><strong>RIIIIIIIIING!<strong>

Random teens ran out the school building in a large crowd off to do their usual After-School Activities.

Once Jenny and Vega were out the two Robot Girls looked and saw Alex.

"ALEX!"

Alex looked and saw Vega approach (with Jenny)

"oh, hi Vega."

Vega faced Alex.

"so, Alex...you wanna do something today?  
>cuz' i've got some Free Time, an-"<p>

"SURE, but only if Q can come along."

Jenny scowled at this.

"QT-2?"

Alex nodded.

"i promised my mom that i'd show her around."

Vega smiled.

"that's sweet."

"yeah..."_precious_." said Jenny, as she turned and walked away

Vega looked at her departing friend.

"Jenny?, where are you going!"

"home, i have work to do.  
>the world won't save itself, ya' know."<p>

with that, Jenny's rocket boots activated and she flew away.  
>Vega exhaled sharply, then turned and looked at Alex.<p>

"i'm sorry, Alex."

"it's alright, Vega...some grudges are Difficult to let go.  
>but, Jenny will come around...as soon as she gets to know Q a little better."<p>

"you think she WILL?"

"of course." replied Alex

"i mean, she trusts YOU...and, your Vexus daughter."

Vega looked away, sighing sharply.  
>Alex noticed this and looked at her.<p>

"Vega?"

Vega exhaled, almost crying.

"a still don't understand why mother DID what she did." began Vega

"stealing and hoarding my people's golden disks...  
>lying to everyone with the "XJ-9 is EVIL" slag.<br>and, dominating and enslaving all those other worlds in the galaxies!"

Alex looked at Vega with sympathy.  
>he then reached over and wiped away an oily tear from Vega's eye.<p>

"was my mother _EVER_ good?" said Vega, finally

"no one is ever born Evil, Vega...  
>at some point, i bet your mother WAS good."<p>

"then, what happened!...what could of changed her?"

Alex sighed sharply, looking at Vega.

"that's a question that only Vexus herself can answer.  
>but, if she truely Loves you...then, maybe there's still some good left in her."<p>

Vega looked down and sighed.

"i hope so, Alex...  
>despite eveything, i love my mom...and, i don't want to give up on her."<p>

Alex smiled.

"if you think that way...then, there may be hope for her yet."

"ALEEEEEX!, VEGAAAAA!"

Alex and Vega looked and saw QT-2 run up to them.

Alex smiled.

"hey, Q."

QT-2 approached the two and faced them.

"where's Jenny and Sheldon?"

Alex shrugged.

"apparently they have other things to do.  
>so, for now...it's just Me, You and Vega."<p>

"oh...OKAY."

QT-2 then smiled.

"so, what do we do FIRST?"

"I have a suggestion." said Vega

Alex and QT-2 looked at her.

"There's an Amusement Park in town that i always wanted to go see."

Alex smiled, then glanced at QT-2.

"hows that sound to you, Q?"

QT-2 smiled.

"sounds GREAT!"

Alex grinned.

"then, it's settled: Amusement Park it is."

Alex walked off, followed by QT-2 and Vega.  
>the three approached his Black-and-Yellow camero that was parked there.<p>

as Alex opened the driver door, QT-2 looked at Vega.

"why don't YOU sit with him up front."

Vega eyed QT-2.

"you sure?"

"yep, i don't mind sitting in the back."

Vega smiled.

"okay."

Vega opened the passenger door and sat in the seat next to Alex.  
>QT-2 sat in the back seat and smiled as Alex started the car's engine.<p>

as Alex drove the car out of the parking lot and into the road he glanced over at Vega and spoke.

"so, where is this Amusment Park, again?"

"it's located outside Tremorton in a field...kinda hard to MISS."

Alex pressed a button on the dashboard, activating a what looked like a "GPS."  
>both teens saw a digital map, which pinpointed the location that they needed to be.<p>

"hmm...your right, it IS hard to miss."

Alex continued to drive down the road.  
>as they traveled, Vega passed some time by reading one of her school books.<p>

"Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"what can you tell me about this "American Civil War?"  
>i'm writing an essay on it, and i was hoping you could help me."<p>

Alex scowled, recalling a "different" Civil War.  
>but, he answered Vega's question none-the-less.<p>

"it was HELL." said Alex, bluntly

Vega eyed him.

"Uhhhh...okay, Agreed.  
>but, i'm gonna need a little "more" than that."<p>

Alex exhaled sharply...then, spoke again.

"it was the Earth Year of 1861...  
>a human named "Abraham Lincoln" was the president-"<p>

"President?"

"it's what American humans call their leader." said Alex

"OH...so, he was like a "king?"

Alex darted his eyes, then spoke again.

"no...not quite, but he was SIMILAIR."

Alex cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the American civil War was fought over ONE THING: Slavery."

"Humans had slaves?"

Alex scowled.

"used to." replied Alex

"it's illegal, NOW.  
>but, back then it wasn't: that was the point of the War."<p>

"oh."

"Two Factions rose and fought for either Freedom, or Enslavement." began Alex

"the UNION (led my Abraham Lincoln) fought for Freedom.  
>while the CONFEDERACY (led by Jefferson Davis) fought for Enslavement.<p>

it was a Blood Bath: Brother against Brother (both Figurative and Literal)  
>many suffered or were killed...until the war finally ended in 1865."<p>

"Four Years of War?"

Alex nodded.

"we're just lucky the war didn't go on.  
>if it DID, it would of been a disaster."<p>

Vega smiled.

"Hmmm...OKAY, then."

Vega began to write some things down in a Notebook.

"okay...Abraham Lincoln: GOOD GUY, Jefferson Davis: BAD GUY.  
>Union vs Confederacy, BrotherBrother War, 1861-1865 and "_War is HELL_."

"you may want to leave that Last Part Out in your report."

Vega blushed.

"OH, r-right..."

[Later]

Alex, Vega and QT-2 walked around the Amusement Park which was crowded with various people.

both Robot Girls turned their heads at all the sights.  
>from the rides and games to the food stands and gift shops.<p>

"Cooooool..." said QT-2

Alex looked at Vega.

"well, Vega...this was Your idea, what do we do FIRST?"

Vega tapped her metallic finger on her chin, biting her tounge slightly.  
>after thinking for a moment...her eyes then lit up.<p>

"oh!, I GOT IT!"

Vega pointed at an attraction that made Alex blush bright red.

"the...T-Tunnel of LOVE?"

QT-2 made a sly smile, followed by a clicking of her tounge.

"it looks Wonderful, CAN WE GO!"

Alex looked nervous.

"uhhhhh...w-well, i-"

"SURE!, go on ahead." said QT-2, shoving the two.

"you "lovebirds" have FUN!  
>i'll order us some, uhhhh..."snackage."<p>

Alex gulped hard, then exhaled.

"uhhh...o-okay, SURE."

Vega smiled as she grabbed Alex hand and ran them both to the Attraction.  
>QT-2 grinned as she walked over to a Food Stand and got in line.<p>

[Tunnel of Love]

Alex and Vega are sitting in a raft as it drifted down the dark tunnel.  
>Vega smiled as she looked at the "heart" shapes on the walls and cherub statues.<p>

of course, Alex was fidgeting throughout the whole trip.  
>feeling very nervous at being in the Tunnel of Love with the girl he had a crush on.<p>

"how pretty..." said Vega, finally

"y-yeah...pretty."

Vega smiled, then scooted closer to Alex (which made him sweat ALOT.)

wanting to relieve the tension (and, not look like a fool)  
>Alex finally decided to speak up and start a confronsation.<p>

"s-so, VEGA...how are thing b-back home?"

Vega looked at Alex.

"you mean Cluster Prime?"

"y-yeah...i'm curious."

Vega exhaled sharply, a sad expression on her face.

"i don't know..." began Vega

"i'm TRYING to make things better...but, all i do seems to make things Worse.  
>with the increased Street Violence, Anti-Organic Propaganda, bots trying to KILL me..."<p>

Vega hung her head low and exhaled.

"it's like most of my people WANT to wage war against Non-Robot Worlds."

"your mother spent YEARS spreading Robot Supremacy and Organic Hatred..." began Alex

"that kind of negativity is hard let go for some people."

Vega sighed sharply.

"what could of made mother act this way?  
>WHY does she hate humans so much!."<p>

Alex shrugged.

"dunno...maybe she had a Bad Experience organic lifeforms  
>which made her believe that ALL non-robotic organisms were "bad."<p>

Vega looked down sadly.

"too bad she never met you...maybe things could of been "different."

"may-be."

Vega was silent, she then leaned against Alex (who felt her body "shiver")

"i'm SCARED, Alex..." said Vega, finally

"i'm scared that my homeworld is going to plunge into Civil War.  
>and, i have NO IDEA how to prevent it...(deep sigh) i feel so helpless."<p>

"there's ALWAYS a way, Vega." said Alex, his tone serious

"I may not know the solution to your problem...  
>but, i know one thing: Civil War is NOT the answer."<p>

"then, how do i stop it?"

Alex took a moment to think.  
>after a minutes or so passed, he spoke again.<p>

"i don't know...but, "giving up" isn't an option."

Vega looked at Alex...then, smiled.  
>then, to Alex shock...she kissed him on his cheek.<p>

"thank you, alex...i'll try my best to make this right.  
>both on safeguarding my planet...and, patching things up with my mom."<p>

Alex was frozen still, his eyes WIDE as saucers.  
>he then smiled weakly at Vega, blushing bright red.<p>

"uhhh...s-sure."

the raft soon drifted out of the tunnel.  
>once they stopped at the dockexit, the two teens got out.

"so...what's next?" asked Vega

"FIRST, we check up on QT-2...she probably waiting for us."

"oh, right...i almost forgot."

[Later]

Alex and Vega walked down the "plaza" of the Amusement Park.  
>they saw QT-2 sitting at a Picnic Table, with various foods and drinks.<p>

QT-2 looked and waved at them with a smile.

"HEY, GUYS!"

Alex and Vega smiled as they approached her.

"I hope you like what i got." began QT-2

"Most of this is for Alex.  
>but, i managed to get some Moter Oil from some mechanics for Me and Vega."<p>

"sounds good."

Alex and Vega sat down at the table with QT-2.  
>the three teens began to enjoy their refreshments.<p>

they soon finished up.  
>Alex then looked at the girls and spoke.<p>

"so, what should we do next?"

QT-2 grinned a sly smile.

[a few minutes later]

Alex, Vega and QT-2 sat on a Roller Coaster Car as the rail snapped down, locking them in place.

"why do they call this thing: "The Grim Reaper?" asked Vega, innocently

Alex gulped hard as the cars climbed up track.

"uhhh...you know, maybe this wasn't such a good ide-"

Suddenly, the Roller Coaster dropped down the track twisting and twirling as it moved at an incredible speed.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_" shouted Alex

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" screamed Vega

"_**WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" exclaimed QT-2

after half-an-hour, the ride finally ended.  
>the three teens looked dizzy (even QT-2 and Vega.)<p>

"wow...that. was. **AWESOME!**" exclaimed Vega, laughing a bit

"YEAH!, now let's try the Bumper Cars NEXT!"

Alex's skin became pale (almost green)  
>he then grabbed his mouth and ran for what looked like a plastic "outhouse"<p>

both Vega and QT-2 stared blankly as he slammed the door shut.

"hmmm...maybe he should of eaten AFTER the ride." said QT-2

[Much Later]

Alex was sitting back on a bench, inhaling and exhaling steadily.  
>his stomach had finally settled (even his skin color returned to it's normal tone.)<p>

at that moment, QT-2 and Vega approached him.

"you okay, now?" asked Vega

Alex groaned.

"y-yeah...sure, i'm okay."

QT-2 frowned.

"sorry about that...  
>i guess i overlooked the physical limitation of humans."<p>

Alex shrugged, smiling weakly.

"so, anyway...can you help me with something?" asked Vega

Alex sat up and looked at her.

"what?"

"there's this game...that i CANNOT seem to Win!"

Alex shrugged, then got up from his bench.  
>he followed the two girls to what looked like a "Shooting Gallery."<p>

the vender smirked upon seeing Vega.

"back for MORE, eh' Iron Thighs?"

both Vega and QT-2 scowled at the man.  
>Alex examined the game, then approached the stand.<p>

"so, what's the game?" asked Alex

the man shrugged.

"just shoot the ducks...simple as that."

Alex eyed the duck-shaped metal plates.  
>he then grabbed the bee-bee gun and grinned.<p>

"simple, huh?"

"YEP...Simple."

"then, start'r up."

the man smirked as he pulled a lever, starting up the machine.  
>seconds after the duck plates moved down the rotating belt...Alex starting shooting.<p>

Vega and QT-2 stared with wide eyes as Alex hit EVERY target, not even missing ONCE.  
>after only a few minutes, the ducks were all shot and the game was over.<p>

the man stared blankly, in disbelief at what just happened.

"da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaa..."

Alex smirked as he laid the gun down.  
>he then glanced over at Vega.<p>

"so...which prize do you want?"

Vega touched her chin, thinking.

"hmmmm...  
>i think i'll take...THAT ONE."<p>

Vega pointed at a "Megaman" plush toy.  
>the man scowled as he took it and gave it to Vega.<p>

"SOMEhow, you cheated."

Alex shrugged.

"so i have "skills", it isn't a CRIME."

the man scowled a the trio of teenagers left.  
>once far enough, QT-2 laughed out loud.<p>

"the look on that guy's face...was PRICELESS!  
>oh, i gotta remember to save THAT into my memory banks."<p>

Vega held her prize, then looked at Alex.

"so, Alex...where DID you learn to shoot like that?"

Alex darted his eyes nervously.

"uhhh...well, it's a l-long story.  
>let's just say: i've learned quite ALOT in my lifetime."<p>

Vega shrugged.

"fair enough."

"OOH!, LOOK!"

QT-2 pointed at another game stand.  
>it looked like a table with holes in it.<p>

the three teens approached the stand.

"Hmm...looks like Whack-a-Mole." said Alex

Vega looked at Alex.

"Whack-a-What?"

"Whack-a-Mole"...it's a game." began Alex

"little plastic animal heads pop out of holes and, your suppose to hit them with a mallet."

"sounds FUN!" exclaimed QT-2

the yellow eyed robot took the mallet.  
>the vender started the machine, and plush moles popped out of the hole.<p>

QT-2 tried to hit it...but, missed due to the "mole" ducking back into the hole.

QT-2 growled.

"this game is HARDER than it looks."

"it's easier if you pretend their someone you HATE."

QT-2 glanced at Alex...then, grinned.

"Hate, huh?"

the moles popped up again.  
>QT-2 began whacking at them with her mallet...THIS TIME, she didn't miss.<p>

not. even. ONE.

_**DING-DIIIING!**_

"We have a WINNER!"

QT-2 smiled as she recieved her prize: a plush mole.  
>as she returned to her friends, Vega spoke.<p>

"so, who'd ya' imagine those moles were?"

QT-2 grinned a sly smile.

"the Crust Cousins."

both Alex and Vega smirked at the exact same time.

"good call." said Alex

QT-2 smiled at her friends.

unknown to them..."something" was watching them.

perched atop a random tree was a "black condor"  
>a mechanical device then popped out if the bird's skull, revealed to be a Camera<p>

the camera lens trained right at Vega and QT-2.

another device popped from it's head.  
>This One looking more like a "radio dish" of some sort.<p>

the bird then began to speak silently in an Electronic Language.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

in a dark room in an unknown location...a machine stood silently.  
>suddenly, his red visor glowed brightly within the darkness.<p>

(("**Soundwave Acknowledges...**")) said the Decepticon, having recieved the transmission

(("**remain in Beast Mode, Laserbeak.**  
><strong> pursue the targets and report back accordingly.<strong>"))

once Soundwave recieved a response from his Predacon his visor flashed, indicating he was sending out Another transmission.

(("**Soundwave to Tarantulas...**"))

[Cluster Ship, Near Earth]

_**BEEP-BEEP!**_  
><em><strong>BEEP-BEEP!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BEEP-BEEP!<strong>_

Tarantulas saw a light flashing on the starship's console.

"someone is trying to call you." said Krackus

"Grrrrrr...i KNOW that, you Junkheap!"

Krackus scowled as Tarantulas pressed a button.

"Speak."

(("**Soundwave to Tarantulas...**"))

"AHH!, Soundwave..." began Tarantulas, putting on a fake "smile."

"and, what do i owe this call?"

(("**Princess Vega has been sighted with a Human and Another Adolescent Clusterian-**"

"WONDERFUL!, I shall signal Blitzwing to-"

(("**Negative...orders are to remain hidden.**"))

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Predacon, shocked

"B-But, Soundwa-"

(("**We are not to make a move until our Cluster Allies have attained their leader.**  
><strong> Laserbeak reports that the Unknown Clusterian's energy signature MATCHES that of Vexus.<strong>"))

NOW, Tarantulas was even MORE confused.

"but, HOW is that even Possible!  
>Vexus should be nearly scrapped by now!, she can't possably still function!"<p>

"and, Queen vexus would **NEVER** socialize with humans WILLINGLY." said Smytus

(("**Laserbeak's scanners are NEVER wrong.**"))

Tarantulas growled...then, eyed Soundwave's image on the screen.

"FINE...if this "teen robot" IS Vexus.  
>then, what do you propose we do?"<p>

(("**Capture and Examination is the only plausable course of action.**  
><strong> all units are to stand by until proper facilities have been constructed<strong>"))

"but, we're ready to strike **NOW!**" declared Smytus

Soundwave's red visor glowed brighter.

(("**to defy Megatron is to DIE...and, NO ONE defies Lord Megatron.**"))

Smytus gulped.

"uhhh...y-yes, commander soundwave."

(("**GOOD.**")) said Soundwave

(("**then, stand by and await my orders...Soundwave OUT.**"))

the screen immediatly went blank.  
>Tarantulas then growled to himself.<p>

"i really, Really HATE that bot."

Smytus took a moment to ponder this whole thing.

"hmmm...how do you suppose Queen Vexus survived that Mega-Bomb explosion?  
>i mean, i know Me and Krackus survived from being rescued by Metalikhan-"<p>

"If by "rescue", you mean: just-happened-to-smack-into-his-ship, then YES."

Smytus ignored Tarantulas sarcasm and continued.

"ANYway, i know how me and Krackus survived...but, what of Vexus?"

Tarantulas crossed his arms as his Processor started calculating.

"hmmm...if that explosion is as Powerful as you say.  
>then, it must of somehow sent Vexus drifting thru space as an extreme velocity.<p>

Blitzwing's trail drew us a STRAIGHT line from the blast sight to Earth!  
>that may also explain how she got herself repaired so quickly."<p>

"but, what of the Teenaged Form and the "friendliness" towards humans?"

"YEAH!, you got a clever excuse for THAT!"

Tarantulas just eyed the two Cluster Bots and smirked.

"her form is easy to explain." began Tarantulas

"among Vexus MANY talents, she is a master at "disguise"  
>it's possible that this "Teen Robot" is one of MANY forms that she can take.<p>

as to her strange behavior, well...  
>you DID say that her mental state was "questionable" last you saw her."<p>

Smytus nodded.

"yes, it was...our Queen suffered a mild case of "space madness."

"all she kept doing was talking to herself, making up meaningless schemes  
>and, vainly built an escape pod out of a soda can and paperclips." added Krackus<p>

"heh-heh-heh, YES." snickered Tarantulas

"the force of the blast to her Already damage Logic Circuts may have also caused damaged to her Identity Circuts

it's possible that she doesn't even know that she's "Queen Vexus."

Smytus and Krackus looked at each other...then, back at the Predacon Scientist.

"wait-Wait...are you saying that Queen Vexus actually believes that she is a TEENAGER!"

"in theory...YES.  
>but, that can Easily be fixed...once i have her (heh-heh-heh) on a TABLE."<p>

Tarantulas then turned and faced his "comrads"

"but, FIRST...you two require much needed "upgrades."

Smytus and Krackus looked puzzled.

"Upgrades?"

"INDEED...though Cluster tech is more advanced than Earth Tech.  
>it is still "primitive" compared to Cybertronian Technology."<p>

Krackus then spoke up.

"but, "I" am the Custer's CHIEF SCIENTIST!  
>and, my Technology is "Flawless."<p>

as soon as Krackus finished...his arms popped off.  
>after a brief silence, Smytus looked at Tarantulas.<p>

"I'd like a FULL upgrade, please."

Tarantulas snickered, rubbing his hands together.

"EX-elleeeeent...heh-heh-heh-heeeeeh."

[Later That Day]

Alex drove his car near the Wakeman House.  
>as Vega opened the door, she looked back at Alex and smiled.<p>

"thanks Alex...i had a lovely time."

Alex nodded.

"anytime, Vega."

Vega smiled, she then grabbed a Megaman toy, got out of the car and shut the door.  
>Alex watched as Vega approached the house and disappeared inside it.<p>

he then exhaled as Goldbug drove off.

QT-2 crawled up into the front seat and buckled up.  
>after a few moment, she looked at Alex and grinned a Sly smile.<p>

"you and Vega...your pretty Close, aren't you?"

Alex nodded.

"yeah, me and her ARE good friends."

QT-2 smirked.

"no, i mean your Reeeeeal Close."

Alex immediatly blushed, realising what QT-2 meant.

"wa-what?"

"you like her don't you?"

"NO, I DON'T!  
>i mean...i DO like her, but: Just-as-a-FRIEND!"<p>

QT-2 continued to grin, her yellow and green optics thin.

"you can't fool ME...i know you have the Hots for her."

Alex began to sweat.  
>THEN (to make matters Worse) Goldbug played "Here Comes The Bride" on his radio.<p>

the blonde haired boy banged at it...to which QT-2 giggled.  
>Alex sighed sharply, then spoke very calmly.<p>

"okay...maybe i DO have feelings for her.  
>but, it doesn't really matter...me and her are Too Different."<p>

"what?, because you Human and she's a Robot?  
>PLEASE...something like that can be overlooked."<p>

"NO, i mean she's Royalty...and, i'm NOT."

QT-2 just scoffed at this.

"I think Vega should be free to choose who she wants as a "suiter."  
>and, between You and Me: she can't get any better than YOU."<p>

Alex looked at the Green-and-Gold robot...then, blushed.

"you...really think so?"

"of COURSE...your my Friend, Alex.  
>and, if i were Vega...i would LOVE to have a guy like You as my boyfriend."<p>

Alex blush became REDDER as he looked away.

"thanks, Q...that was really sweet."

QT-2 smiled happily.

as Goldbug drove down the road, a "black condor" glided in the air above it.  
>it kept it's eyes trained on the Black-and-Yellow car, ready to make a move if it needed to.<p>

Goldbug soon drove up into a driveway.  
>Laserbeak flew over and perched atop a telephone wire.<p>

it watched as Alex and QT-2 got out of Goldbug.  
>the two teenagers headed to the front door and disappeared inside the house.<p>

Laserbeak's eyes flashed red.  
>a "radio dish" then popped out of it's head as he contacted Soundwave, again.<p>

(("**Speak.**")) said Soundwave over the InterCOMM

"Target's base located, master."

(("**good work...maintain serveilance until i give the order.**"))

"yes, master."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Here, i decided to put Alex, Vega and QT-2 (Vexus)<br>in a more Domestic Setting so they could bond as friends.

and, what better place than an Amusment Park?  
>(okay, it's MORE of a Carnival...but, what-the-heck.)<p>

this made for both Character Building and Comedy.  
>not to mention some "foreshadowing" during one of the games.<p>

Tarantulas also gives a plausable theory as to what exactly happened to Vexus  
>as well as making it clear of his Distain for Soundwave and Krackus<br>(anyone whos evere watched Beast Wars, know that Tarantulas isn't much of a "team player")

I also hint at him "upgrading" Smytus and Krackus with Decepticon/Predacon Technology  
>(because, let's face it...those clunkers REALLY need it.)<p>

my apologies to Jenny Fans, reguarding her additude towards QT-2.  
>but, to be fair...Jenny has let Peer Pressure make her snippy before.<p>

and, it seems doubtful that Jen would trust a Cluster Spy (former or not.)

I also made reference to the American Civil War  
>mainly, because giving the Situation with Cluster Prime (and, Transformers in general)<br>it seemed like a GOOD real life parallel.


	6. Robot In Disguise

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 06: Robot In Disguise

* * *

><p>[One Month Later]<p>

In an unknown location...FAR from civilisation some Rogue Cluster bots put the finishing touches on their new Earth Base.

Tarantulas walked into the chamber that would be his new Laboratory.  
>he snickered as he approached a Red Beetle Drone (who was pretty "freaked" at seeing him.)<p>

"_**GAHH!**_"

"progressss report." hissed the Predacon

"uhhh...systems Fully Operational, SIR.  
>these computers just need to warm up, and they'll be ready for your useage."<p>

the drone pressed a button, starting up the system.  
>the many screens fizzled...then, showed Decepticon and Predacon Insignias on them.<p>

Needless to say...Tarantualas was PLEASED.

"good...GOOD." snickered Tarantulas

"i shall contact Soundwave Immediatly and, request authoriation to bring over our "guest.", heh-heh-heh..."

[Meanwhile, In Tremorton]

Jenny hummed a pleasant tune as she rolled down a sidewalk via "rollerskates" on her boots.

she wasn't paying attention to where she was going...  
>and, soon CRASHED into "someone.", falling on her rear.<p>

"OW!"

Jenny looked and saw QT-2.  
>who had also fallen (and, had skates on her boots)<p>

Jenny immediatly scowled.

"oh...it's YOU."

QT-2 looked at Jenny.

"sorry, Jenny...i didn't see you."

"yeah...i'll bet." said Jenny, as she got up

QT-2 also got up and looked at the android.

"are you okay?"

"yeah...i'm fine."

Jenny then turned and skated back where she came.  
>QT-2 exhaled, then turned and skated down the sidewalk.<p>

It wasn't long before she found Alex.  
>who was sitting on a bench, feeding some birds.<p>

QT-2 then retracted her skates and approached him.

"hi, Alex."

Alex looked at her and smiled.

"hey, Q."

Alex soon noticed the depressed look on the robot girl's face.

"is...something wrong?"

QT-2 shrugged.

"nothing...it's just that-  
>well...Jenny doesn't seem to like me very much."<p>

Alex sighed, then spoke.

"Jenny's just a little "rattled" at the whole Cluster Spy thing.  
>but, she'll come around eventually...just like Sheldon did."<p>

QT-2 frowned.

"i wish she WOULD...this "cold shoulder" routine is kinda getting to me.  
>and, i REALLY don't like being reminded of being a Spy...even if i can't remember it."<p>

"none of that matters, Q...the Past is PASSED.  
>what Does matter is that we Learn from our mistakes and work for a better future."<p>

QT-2 smiled weakly at her human friend.

"thanks."

from HIGH up in the air, a Black Condor was circling around the teen in the sky.  
>at that moment, his eyes flashed red as he recieved a "transmission."<p>

(("**Laserbeak...intercept and capture the target.**")) ordered Soundwave

"affirmative, master."

in a flash of light, Laserbeak's hologram faded revealing his true form: a Robotic Condor...with glowing gold optics.

"Laserbeak..._**TERRORIZE!**_"

with a shifting sound, Laserbeak transformed into a humanoid robot mode.  
>he hovered in the air via boosters on his back and looked down at Alex and QT-2.<p>

a red gold visor lowered from his helmet and glowed.  
>his visuals zoomed in on the two teenagers below him.<p>

"the robot girl is the target..." began Laserbeak

"but, the Human can be a problem."

a pair of missle launchers popped from his upper back.  
>the mechanically bent over his shoulders and aimed right at Alex.<p>

"must neutralize hostile."

Laserbeak then fired both missles which propelled towards Alex via Rockets.

"I know that i was a Spy for this...Cluster." began QT-2

"but, all i did was steal Jenny's schematics!  
>i mean, it's not like i tried to kill anyon-"<p>

suddenly, QT-2 heard something.  
>Alex looked at her, puzzled.<p>

"what's wrong?"

"i...i hear something.  
>they...sound like...Rockets."<p>

"rocke-?"

just then, Alex looked up...and, saw what looked like missles.  
>QT-2 saw them, too...and, saw that they were heading for Alex.<p>

"_**ALEX!, LOOK OOOOUT!**_"

QT-2 quickly grabbed Alex and rushed both Her and Him away.  
>just seconds after she did this...the missles impacted the bench, blowing it apart.<p>

the force of the blast knocked them through the air.  
>they looked up and stared at the blast zone, mystified.<p>

"what...WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed QT-2

Alex looked up into the sky...and, gasped at what he saw.

"no...it can't be."

QT-2 also looked up...and, saw a Robot jetting towards them.

"_**BEAST MODE!**_"

the Robot quickly transformed into a large Robotic Bird.  
>it soared over the teens, firing rapid laser shots at them.<p>

luckily, Alex and Qt-2 rolled out of the way and avoided this attack  
>as the black-and-red bird passed by them, Alex picked himself and QT-2 up.<p>

he looked back at the robot bird, stunned.

"LASERBEAK!" exclaimed Alex

"Laser-what?"

"he's a Robot...a BAD ONE."

Laserbeak turned and flew back at them.  
>he transformed into Robot Mode and landed on the ground.<p>

QT-2 stared with wide optics at the robot.  
>it glared at her and Alex with glowing gold eyes, gritting it's metal teeth.<p>

QT-2 also spotted a purple emblem on his chest.  
>one that looked like an "insectoid" face.<p>

"Surrender the Robot, HUMAN...or, be Destroyed."

Alex narrowed his eyes.  
>then, he did something unexpected...something that truely STUNNED QT-2.<p>

the skin and flesh of Alex hands split apart revealing robotic circutry underneith.

a round lens at both his palms glowed.  
>then, Alex placed his hands together and fire a single energy beam at Laserbeak.<p>

the Predacon was knocked backwards by this attack.  
>Alex flesh then closed back up, returning to normal.<p>

he quickly grabbed QT-2's wrist and ran with her.

"COME ON!, we have to get out of here."

"ALEX!, wa-what-!"

"Don't worry, i'll explain LATER."

Laserbeak slowly got up.  
>he growled as he watched his targets escape him.<p>

"stupid, lousy technorganic..."

as Alex and QT-2 ran Alex pressed at the side of his head, making a Beeping noise.

almost immediatly after he did, a cream-colored Fighter Jet flew over them.  
>the two stopped as they watched the jet lowered down...then, Transform into a giant robot.<p>

the robot grinned as it kept it's shoulder cannons aimed at them.

"move and i'll **ATOMIZE** you!" threatened Hothead Blitzwing

QT-2 held onto Alex, feeling scared.  
>Alex just glared at the Decepticon...not showing any Fear, whatsoever.<p>

"i'd do what he says..."

Alex and QT-2 saw a "small" tank roll over to them.  
>the tank was colored black-and-Dark Green, and looked "oddly" like a beetle.<p>

the "mini-tank" then stopped and shifted into a robot.

a robot that Alex immediatly knew.

"Smytus?"

Smytus grinned as he approached the two.  
>the Cluster General looke dup at Blitzwing.<p>

"keep your cannson trained at them.  
>but, DON'T fire unless I give the command."<p>

Icy Blitzwing nodded.  
>Smytus then smirked as he looked at his "prisoners"<p>

"so..." began Alex

"YOUR working with the 'CONS."

Smytus shrugged.

"Indeed...their goals are SO much similair to our own.  
>Besides, after Vega exhiled us all: we had NO CHOICE."<p>

Smytus then grinned evily.

"but, all that...is about to CHANGE."

Smytus looked at QT-2 (who hid behind Alex)

"you...YOUR the one whose trying to assassinate Vega!" snapped Alex

Smytus chuckled.

"oh-ho, NO...i'm not the leader.  
>but, that doesn't mean i don't support the plan.<p>

Vega'a ideals of a "peaceful" Cluster Republic will discrace us all!  
>she must be Removed and Replaced...so, we can return Cluster to it's former Glory."<p>

suddenly, Smytus ducked his head down pointing the long prod on his helmet at Alex.

the end of the prod was revealed to be a nozzle one that glowed bright purple and humming.

only too late did Alex realize that it was a "weapon"  
>which promtly fired at the boy, knocking him down.<p>

"_**ALEEEEEX!**_" shrieked QT-2

before the Robot Girl could aid her friend Smytus forcefully grabbed her arm, jerking her to him.

QT-2 began to struggle.

"HEY!, l-let me go!  
><em><strong>LET-GO-OF-ME, YOUR CRANKSHAFT!<strong>_"

"SILENCE...my queen."

Qt-2 then stared at Smytus, her optics wide.

"wa-what?"

"you are "unwell", Queen Vexus.  
>you must be taken to our lab so you may be repaired."<p>

QT-2 began to angrily pound at Smytus chestplate with her free hand.

"NO!, I'm not Vexus!  
><em><strong> LET ME GO!, HEEEEEEELP!<strong>_"

_**KA-ZAPP!**_

Smytus was suddenly knocked down by a stray laser shot.  
>everyone looked to see Alex (who had recovered) whose hands were "energy projectors"<p>

Alex narrowed his eyes, growling.  
>then, his flesh suddenly receeded like liquid...revealing a silver robotic body.<p>

at the same time, metallic armor mechanicaly formed and, covered his body with a "familiar" shifting sound.

once the process was complete, everyone looked at the "new' Alex.

his face had silver metal skin.  
>and, his eyes were blue optics.<p>

he wore Orange-and-Dark Pink armor  
>and, a similair colored helmet that looked "japanese" in style.<p>

Alex also sported a bright red insignia that resembled a "square-shaped" face.

Smytus widened his optics, shocked.

"you...your a ROBOT!"

Alex shifted his forearm into a gun-like weapon.

"no...Autobot." said Alex, as he aimed at Smytus and fired

Smytus quickled shifted into tank mode...but, got hit none-the-less.  
>the laser blast knocked the tank smytus thru the air, until he dropped down HARD.<p>

Smytus shifted back into robot mode...then, glared at Blitzwing.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!**_"

"awaiting your "orders", Commander." said Random Blitzwing, with a chuckle

"_**FRAG HIIIIIIIIM!**_"

Blitzwing did a mock salute.  
>he then aimed his shoulder cannons at Alex, charging them.<p>

Alex quickly formed a metallic shield from his other forearm.

but, then...everyone heard a distant noise.  
>as it got Louder, it sounded like a Car's Moter.<p>

Alex and QT-2 looked and saw a familiar Black-and-Yellow camero speed up.  
>the sportscar Transformed into Goldbug, who quickly leapt up and tackled down Blitzwing.<p>

as the giant robots fought, Alex looked at QT-2 (who was still stunned)

"Q, go hide...i'll find you, later."

"b-but-"

"**GO!**"

Qt-2 was hesitant, but obeyed.  
>she ran off towards some building and hid in an alley.<p>

she peeked from a dumpster and watched the battle.

Alex approuched Smytus, shifting his gun arm into a sword.  
>he then took a battle stance at Smytus, who stood up and glared at him.<p>

"now...it's just YOU and ME, Smytus." said Alex

Smytus grinned evil.  
>then, shifted his arms into a cannon and double-edged axe.<p>

"no...it's just ME.  
>all i see is Junk ready for the Scrap Heap!"<p>

Smytus then aimed his Plasma Cannon and fired.  
>Alex quickly held up his shield, which blocked the attack (though, the force of the blask knocked him back a bit.)<p>

Alex then made his move and sprinted towards Smytus.  
>the Cluster Bot aimed his cannon again...which was just what Alex wanted.<p>

he slashed at Smytus cannon arm with his sword, slicing it clean off.  
>he then bashed at him with his shield, knocking him down again.<p>

Alex stared down at Smytus...almost smirking.

"how did a Loser like YOU even become "General?"

Smytus growled a she formed another axe from his gun-less forearm.

"your about to FIND OUT!"

Smytus leapt up and attacked.  
>Alex held up his shield, blocking and holding back Smytus battle-axes.<p>

Meanwhile, Blitzwing and Goldbug were fighting their OWN battle.

Blitzwing kept throwing strong punched at Goldbug but, the "little" autobot was good at dodging and evading.

"HOLD STILL, AUTOBOT!"

Blitzwing's anger was increasing...which, Goldbug was hoping for.  
>once the Decepticon left him self open for attack...Goldbug made his move.<p>

he performed sweep kick, knocking him down.  
>Goldbug then jumped onto Blitzwing and rapidly punched at him.<p>

but, Blitzwing soon recovered and grabbed Goldbug.  
>he lifted the autobot up over him as he stood up.<p>

"_I beeeeeelieve i can FLLLLLLLY..._" sang Randon Blitzwing, as he tossed Goldbug into the air

Goldbug dropped down onto the ground.  
>he then quickly transformed into vehicle mode and sped towards Blitzwing.<p>

random guns popped out of the sportscar which all fired at Blitzwing rapidly.

Blitzwing made a blocking gesture with his arms.  
>then, he finally transformed into jet mode and flew off.<p>

once gone, Goldbug transformed back into robot mode.  
>however, Blitzwing returned...and, shifted from a Fighter Jet to an Assault Tank.<p>

the tank then fired at Goldbug Point Blank, knocking the Autobot away.  
>Blitzwing then transformed back intp Robot mode and grinned cruely at his fallen enemy.<p>

Blitzwing then glanced over at an Alley...where he saw QT-2 watching.  
>grinning, he jumped across the street and landed at teh alley with a THUD, cracking the ground.<p>

QT-2 stepped back, terrified.  
>Blitzwing just grinned as he reached out towards her.<p>

"come here, Queenie..."

"NO!, LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

QT-2 ran down the alley as fast as she could.  
>but, just as she reached the other end of the alley...she was blocked off, again.<p>

Laserbeak (in Robot Mode) dropped down at the opening.  
>QT-2 stopped and gasped in fear.<p>

"YOU!"

Laserbeak shifted his arm into a gun weapon.  
>he aimed and fired a blue beam at QT-2's head.<p>

this immediatly made QT-2 feel dizzy.  
>she soon lost conssciensness and passed out.<p>

Laserbeak smirked.  
>Blitzwing soon droppe down behind him.<p>

"take her to Tarantulas Lab."

"as you command."

Blitzwing grabbed Qt-2's deactivated body in his massive hand.  
>holding her up, he quickly transformed into Jet Mode (with QT-2 strapped in the cockpit)<p>

he then flew off, his boosters roaring.

Meanwhile, Smytus and Alex were STILL fighting.

Smytus pounded at Alex shield with his axes who was doing his best to withstand this brutal attack.

at that moment, Smytus helmet beeped.

(("**Laserbeak to Smytus: the Target has been captured.**  
><strong> return to base IMMEDIATLY, pending further orders.<strong>"))

SMytus grinned.

"affirmative."

Smytus finally struck HARD at Alex, knocking him down.  
>the Cluster Brute reverted his weapons back into forearms and smirked.<p>

"another TIME, "pretender."

Smytus quickly shifted into his tank form and sped off.

Alex groaned as he got up off the ground.  
>he looked over at the damaged Goldbug and quickly ran over to him.<p>

"Goldbug?, **GOLDBUG!**"

he autobot didn't respond.

Alex metallic armor and helmet quickly retracted then, a liquid flowed over his robotic body, becoming flesh and hair again

back in Human Form, he crawled up onto Goldbug's chest.  
>he walked over to his giant head and looked right at his closed optic.<p>

"goldbug?" repeated Alex

"come on, wake up..."

the Autobot STILL didn't respond.  
>Alex finally sighed sharply, then spoke softly into his audio receptor.<p>

"bumblebee."

Goldbug's optics opened, glowing bright blue.  
>Alex quickly leapt off as Goldbug reactivated and sat up.<p>

the Autobot held his head, making groaning sounds.

"you alright?"

Goldbug looked down at Alex...then, nodded.

(("**Beep-Boop.**))

Alex looked around.

"Smytus left...as did Blitzwing and, possably Laserbeack as well."

Alex narrowed his eyes, growling.

"only ONE reason for that: they got QT-2."

Goldbug started beeping nervously.  
>Alex growled again, then reache dinto his pocket and flippe open his celphone.<p>

he dialed a number and waited for a signal.

_**CLICK!**_

(("**Hello?**"))

"Sheldon...it's me."

(("**Alex?**"))

"we've got a problem."

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this chapter, i finally reveal Alex secret: he's a ROBOT.<br>better yet, he's a Technorganic (Cyborg) Cybertronian

and, yes...i did base this idea on Sari Sumdac from 'Transformers: Animated' (though, i have MORE surprises in store)

I finally have a detailed Autobot/Decepticon battle  
>and, i reveal what kind of "upgrade" Smytus recieved from Tarantulas.<p>

QT-2 has been captured...can Alex save her before it's Too Late?


	7. The Return of Vexus

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War for Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 07: The Return of Vexus

* * *

><p>[Cluster Earth Base, Tarantulas Lab]<p>

QT-2 groaned as she slowly regained conscienceness.  
>she slowly opened her optics, her vision blurred...but, it soon focused.<p>

QT-2 found herself in a Dark Laboratory.

various computer monitors were mounted on walls displaying random statistics written in a strange language.

QT-2 also saw some "disturbing" tools and weapons on some tables.  
>in panic, she tried to get up...but, found she could not.<p>

QT-2 soon realised that she was laying on a metal slab both her arms and legs were shackled, stretched out in a "X" posture.

the scared robot girl struggled to get free but, this proved to be a pointless effort.

at that moment...QT-2 heard a sound that made her oil run cold.

"_heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeeh..._"

QT-2 looked and saw a large, mechanical spider clinging to the cealing.  
>it dropped down with a thud...then slowly approached her.<p>

QT-2 was now Terrified.  
>her yellow optics as wide as saucers and green puples like pins.<p>

she gasped as the Robot Spider crawled up to her.  
>she moved her head back and gritted her teeth as it touched her face.<p>

the spider made another hissing chuckle.

"ooooh...what Pretty, PRETTY specimen (heh-heh-heh...)"

the Spider then transformed in a humanoid robot.

this calmed down QT-2 a little...but, not a whole lot.  
>she was still terrified, unsure what this "creature" planned to do to her.<p>

"wa-what's going on?  
>who are you?, and what am i doing here?"<p>

the SpiderBot snickered.

"i am Tarantulas, Predacon Scientist and ally to the Cluster Empire."

Tarantulas then moved (disturbingly) closer to QT-2 touching her metal cheek with his "pincher" hand and cutting it slightly.

"and, YOU are at the Earth Base of my allies.  
>you have been brought here so i may "repair" you.<p>

QT-2 stared at Tarantulas.

"R-Repair me?"

"YESSSSS...see, your not REALLY "QT-2", Teenaged Robot.  
>you are Queen Vexus, former ruler of Cluster Prime...soon to be "restored."<p>

QT-2 glared at Tarantulas.

"Impossible!  
>I can't be Vexus, VEXUS WAS A MONSTER!"<p>

"oh, you ARE, my pet...you are."

Tarantulas then pointed at a monitor.  
>QT-2 looked at it...then, gasped at what she saw.<p>

the screen showed a digital X-ray image of her body.  
>the image "animated", portraying a transformation from QT-2...to another robot.<p>

a Robot that was an Adult, and resembled an Egyptian Queen/Insect.

QT-2...was in shock.

"no...No, IT CAN'T BE!  
>i...i can't be Vexus, <em><strong>I CAN'T!<strong>_"

QT-2 was now in tears.

"oh, i'm afraid it's TRUE." began Tarantulas

"you are REALLY Vexus, Queen of Cluster Prime.  
>you've just suffred some "internal damage."<p>

the Predacon then faced QT-2.

"my examination has revealed that both your Logic AND Identity Circuts were damaged.  
>which locked you in this Teenage Form, preventing you from reverting back."<p>

Tarantulas snickered.

"to put it simply: you lost your mind...THEN, your memory.  
>but, not to worry...i can Restore them all quite easily."<p>

QT-2 began to struggle again.

"no..._**NOOOOO!**_  
>I don't want to go back!, I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER AGAIN!"<p>

"you'll have NO CHOICE."

at that moment, door slip opened and Krackus walked in.  
>his legs now "spider-like" and his arms looking like Crab Claws.<p>

"ahh...Krackus, so good of you to join me."

Krackus approached Tarantulas.

"so...where's Smytus?"

"on his way back." said Krackus

"so, you'll have to wait awhile before you "pull-the-switch" and return to us Our Queen."

Tarantulas growled...then, shrugged.

"oh...Very Well."

QT-2 struggled again, feeling desperate.

"PLEASE!, don't do this!  
>I...I don't want to hurt ANYONE!"<p>

Krackus scowled, then eyed Tarantulas.

"will the process delete THIS identity from Vexus?"

"No." began Tarantulas

"my machine can access her "Back-Up Data"  
>locked DEEP within her Processor and restore it back into her memory banks.<p>

any attempt at deletion could completly wipe her memory CLEAN.  
>then, we would have a "blank machine", instead of Warrior Queen.<p>

we can only hope that once she is fully restored...  
>"Queen Vexus" will dominate "QT-2", and ignore this Persona HERSELF."<p>

QT-2 glared at the Predacon.

"I don't care if i AM Vexus...i will NEVER help you destroy the Earth!"

Tarantulas snickered.

"we shall see...assuming of course, that _**SMYTUS EVER GETS BACK HERE!**_"

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

a Black Camero with yellow stripes raced down a dirt path.  
>it soon drove into a grassy field and stopped at a forest.<p>

the door opened and Alex stepped out.  
>Goldbug then transformed into Robot mode.<p>

after a few minutes passed...Alex heard a sound.

"ALEX!"

Alex looked and saw a silver-and-grey humanoid "robot" fly towards him.  
>the machine landed near him, then it's faceplate flipped up...revealing a human face.<p>

it was Sheldon Lee.

"you made it." said Alex

Sheldon serveyed the area.

"so...you sure Smytus went THIS way?"

"yep." said Alex, as he pointed at something.

Sheldon looked and saw a "path" of burnt and cutdown forest.

"oh...i see."

"whatever the Rogue Cluster are doing to QT-2 i'm certain Smytus will lead us to their Base...wherever it is."

"i can always hunt him down and, BEAT the answers out of him." said Sheldon, as he punched his metal fists together

"that'll take TOO LONG...and, may not lead to results.  
>the best course of action is to stay hidden and follow his trail."<p>

Alex flesh liquified and receeded with his metal body  
>an orange-and-dark pink helmet and armor then shifted and covered over him.<p>

now in "Robot Mode", a blue visor lowered from from his helmet it glowed bright blue as Alex scanned the area.

his visuals showed a trail of "glowing" liquid.  
>Alex visor then retracted, and he looked at Sheldon.<p>

"it seems we're In Luck." began Alex

"aside from Smytus obvious disreguard for Nature he's leaking oil...leaving yet ANOTHER trail for us to track.

he's either Stupid...or, luring us into a trap.  
>either way, we're following it and saving QT-2."<p>

"why did they call QT-2 "Queen Vexus?" asked Sheldon

Alex grumbled as he thought about this.

"I don't know..." said the Cyborg

Goldbug then transformed into Vehicle Mode and opened his doors.

(("Beep-BEEP!"))

Alex nodded.

"Goldbug is right: we're wasting time just standing here and talking  
>we need to move NOW, before the Cluster do God-Knows-What to Q."<p>

Alex got into the driver seat.  
>Sheldon lowered and closed his faceplate and got into the passenger seat.<p>

Goldbug then sped off down the path.

[Later, Back at the Lab]

the metallic doors slip open as Smytus entered the lab.  
>Tarantulas looked over and smirked.<p>

"Well...look who FINALLY decided to show up!"

the bulky robot scowled as he approached them

"whatever...just get on with it."

"of COURSE."

Tarantulas approached QT-2.  
>he grabbed some sparking cables (which made QT-2 gulp HARD)<p>

the Predacon then opened up a hatch at the top of QT-2's head, exposing her "brain"  
>she gritted her teeth as Tarantulas hooked up the cables into various ports on her CPU.<p>

he then walked over to his computers and typed in a program.

"now...all i have to do is press THIS button and, Queen Vexus shall at last...RETURN."

QT-2 was now in panic, oily tears flowing down her face.

"please...don't do this, I BEG OF YOU!" cried QT-2

"i'm QT-2, NOT VEXUS!  
>i don't want to Remember...DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!"<p>

Tarantulas snickered.

"sorry...but, it's time for you to _Grow Up_, _**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!**_"

the Predacon pressed the button.  
>his machine hummed, then charged QT-2 with an unknown energy.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

the teen robot screamed at high volume, almost shrieking.  
>her optics widened his "old memories" flashed in her mind.<p>

as she continued to scream, her voice slowly changed...and, so too her body.  
>as the robot's body slowly shifted...QT-2 "disappeared", replaced with QUEEN VEXUS.<p>

gone was the form of a teenage girl with a ponytail and dress.  
>NOW, she was an adult femmbot dressed like an egyptian warlord.<p>

once the machine stopped...Vexus slumped down, remaining still.  
>Smytus and Krackus stared at her, wondering if their queen was still alive.<p>

"does she...still function?" asked Smytus

at that moment...Vexus woke up.  
>she raised her head up suddenly, snarling at Smytus with angry optics.<p>

this scared him and Krackus.

"THAT...would be a "Yes." said Tarantulas

"release me...**NOW!**" shouted Vexus

"At once, My Queen."

Smytus undid Vexus shackles, setting her free.  
>Vexus dropped down and rubbed her wrists.<p>

"it is good to have you back, my queen.  
>NOW, we can retake Cluster Prime and resume our quest to dominate the universe."<p>

Vexus stared blankly, as if trying to remember.

she remembered "XJ-9" exposing her Golden Disk plot (which turned Everyone against her)  
>how she lost her throne to her Daughter Vega, and got stranded on that Garbage Planetoid.<p>

but, she ALSO remembered her life as QT-2 afterwards...  
>how a "human" repaired her, befriended her and gave her a home.<p>

she remembered how Happy she was.  
>and, most of all...how much Alex reminded her of her late husband, "Megas"<p>

she then narrowed her eyes angrily remembering what her "followers" were trying to do to her daughter.

"no." said Vexus

Smytus and Krackus stared blankly at their "queen."

"wa-what?"

"i said: NO." repeated Vexus

Vexus then turned and faced Smytus and Krackus.

"I...was wrong, about Everything." began Vexus

"I believed Organic Creatures were Monsters...yet, a human saved-my-life.  
>I believed i could be a good queen to my people...<br>but, Vega has obviously proven to be a Better ruler than i."

"But-"

"It's OVER, Smytus...i'm done.  
>we are to cease all hostilities towards Vega...<em><strong>IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!<strong>_"

Smytus and Krackus were silent.  
>then, Smytus suddenly rushe dover and punched Vexus across the face.<p>

the clusterian femmbot fell to the ground, dazed.  
>she looked up to see Smytus stomp his foot down against her chestplate, pressing HARD.<p>

"S-SMYTUS?  
>wa-<em><strong>WHAT ARE YOU DOING!<strong>_" exclaimed Vexus, shocked

Smytus said nothing, he just looked at Tarantulas

"well, so much restoring our leader." said Smytus

"Ye-esss...time for PLAN B." said Tarantulas

before Vexus knew what was happening...Smytus struck at her again, knocking her out cold.

[Much Later]

Vexus groaned as she began to wake up.  
>as her optics registered visuals...she found herself shacked again.<p>

THIS TIME, her arms and legs were suspended by energy tethers.  
>which kept her body held up in the air in an "X" formation.<p>

"ah, good...your AWAKE."

Vexus looked and saw Smytus and Krackus facing her, smirks on their faces.  
>Vexus immediatly became enraged, struggling and growling.<p>

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THI-!**_"

_**SLAP!**_

Vexus was immediatly silenced by Smytus slapped her across her face.

"SILENCE!...traitor."

Vexus growned, ignoring her stinging pain.  
>she then glared at her "general", her eyes glowing yellow.<p>

"How...**DARE**...you."

"No...How dare YOU.  
>how dare you betray our loyalty by abandoning us and our mission.<p>

Our destiny is to RULE and DOMINATE the universe and, we've come Too far to accomplishing that goal..."

Smytus then brought his face to Vexus, glaring hatfully at her.

"just to stop NOW, because you don't have the "gears" to do what NEEDS to be done."

Vexus glared at Smytus.

"your trying to kill my daughter, _**MY ONLY CHILD!**_"

"Vega is a traitor, corrupted by the ideals of Compassion...much like her Father was."

Smytus then gritted his metal teeth.

"and, now...so have you.  
>you were the LAST bot i ever would of expected to be a "fleshling sympathizer."<p>

Vexus glared at Smytus.

"not all humans are monsters, Smytus...i know that, now."

"Humans are INSIGNIFICANT!  
>they are Weak, Inferior creatures...PESTS that must be erradicated."<p>

"NO!, they are not!  
>they are Living Beings, with Thoughts and Feelings...much like oursel-"<p>

_**SLAP!**_

Smytus struck at Vexus again.

"Do NOT!...compare US...to THEM."

Vexus gritted her teeth, oil seeping from her mouth.  
>Smytus just glared at angrily.<p>

"Vega is RUINING our world, trying to turn it into a Republic.  
>one that will become Earth's Ally and, undo all the hard-earned conquests that we achieved.<p>

WAR is he only way to retake Cluster Prime and return to it's former glory as an EMPIRE.  
>a war that will end VERY QUICKLY...once the Republic Supporters lose their leader."<p>

Vexus looked up at Smytus.  
>she glared at him, growling like a cougar.<p>

"if you harm one piece of metal on my daughter head...i will rip out your heart."

Smytus smirked.

"oh, "I" won't be the one to kill Vega...YOU will."

Vexus struggled as she rushed closer to Smytus, growling angrily.

"I will NEVER hurt my Daughter, EVER!  
>i'd soon take myself offline, than do THAT."<p>

Smytus smirked again.

"oh, you misunderstand, my Former-Queen...  
>"Vexus" will slay Vega...but, it won't be YOU."<p>

Vexus was now confused.  
>Smytus then looked over at Tarantulas...who was typing into a computer.<p>

near the Predacon...was a capsule-like machine.

Tarantualas finally stopped and snickered.  
>he turned and looked at Smytus and Krackus.<p>

"it is DONE...Cyber-Cloning is **COMPLETE**, heh-heh-heeeeeh."

Vexus optics widened at this.

"C-C-Cyber C-Clon-"

"then, activate her..return to us our TRUE leader." said Smytus

Tarantulas nodded.  
>he then pressed a button, which charged the capsule with energy.<p>

once the sparking had stopped...the capsule opened up, spilling our steam.  
>a pair of green eyes glowed within the darkness...then, a figure stepped out.<p>

Vexus gasped at what she saw.  
>for the figure was...HERSELF.<p>

but, this "Vexus" looked different.

her face was yellow, instead of cream colored.  
>and, her eyes were full green with black slit-like puples.<p>

her crown was also shaped differently.  
>it was colored grey with light green edges, and resembles a "Cobra's Head"<p>

her body was radically different.  
>now, SLIM and colored full black with a Green chest and stripes on her legs<p>

the NEW Vexus walked out of the capsule, an emotionless expression on her face.  
>she then stopped, paused for a moment...then, grinned evily.<p>

"_heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeeh..._" chuckled Vexus II, whose voice sound EXACTLY like Vexus

"_**CLUSTER!**_...your Rightful Ruler has RETURNED."

Smytus and Krackus bowed to their "new queen."

"OOH!, be still my "spinnerets." snickered Tarantulas

Vexus was in shock.

"Wa-WHAT IS THIS!"

Vexus II smirked at her counterpart.

"isn't it OBVIOUS?..."

Vexus II approached Vexus, facing her.  
>Vexus kepted her optics trained on her doppleganger, never ONCE blinking or averting her gaze.<p>

"I'm your Cyber-Clone."

"Clone?"

"YES...i am your perfect copy in Every Way."

Vexus II began to circle Vexus making "predatory" getures as she continued to Gloat and Rant.

"everything that is YOU...i am, as well.  
>all of your talents, skills, memories, EVERYTHING."<p>

Vexus II then stops and grins.

"though, there is ONE Major differences between us...  
>unlike you, i am DEVOID of Compassion and Mercy."<p>

Vexus II then brought her face INCHES from Vexus  
>which freaked Vexus out, seeing her own face staring at her so...menacingly.<p>

"and, i am willing to do _WHATEVER_ it takes...to regain what is mine."

with that, Tarantulas pressed a button.  
>a door opened and in walked a blank droid.<p>

hidden holo-projectors on it's body soon activated.  
>and, in a flash...the droid took on the appearance of VEGA.<p>

THEN...Vexus II did something that shook Vexus to her core.

the Black-and-Green femmbot shifted her forearm into a gun turned and mercilessly fired rapidly shots at "Vega"

Vexus optics widened and mouth gaped as she saw her "daughter" being torn apart, piece-by-piece, by the shots.

"Vega" soon collapsed.  
>her ravaged body laying motionlessly in a pool of oil.<p>

"her" body flickered at the Holo-Projection deactivated which reverted the destroyed machine back into a blank droid.

Vexus II snickered as she shifte dher gun back into a forearm.

"and, THAT...is what i'll do to the REAL Vega."

Vexus II then looked at her counterpart, grinning evily.

"only WORSE."

Vexus now became enraged.

"YOU B*TCH!  
>If you go anywhere NEAR my daughter, <em><strong>I'LL RIP YOU APART!<strong>_"

Vexus II then shifted her forearm into a blade and brought it to Vexus neck.

"somehow i DOUBT that..." began Vexus II

"See, here's the thing: this universe isn't Big Enough for TWO "Vexuses"  
>and, seeing a show I am superior to you in every way...YOU will have to go."<p>

Vexus II then raised her blade up, a crazed look in her eyes.  
>Vexus widened her eyes, feeling Fear and Terror grip her.<p>

She was going to die...by her OWN hand!

But, just as Vexus II was about to strike...the ground shook.  
>Vexus II staggered backwards, knocked momentarily off balance.<p>

Alarms then sounded, blaring red lights in the lab.

"What the frag!" cursed Vexus II

the dark femmebot then looked to Tarantulas.

"_**WHAT'S GOING ON!**_"

"H-Hang on, i'll check."

Tarantulas typed rapidly into his computer.  
>the many monitors on the walls displayed a LIVE video feed.<p>

the screens showed a giant Black-and-Yellow robot and, a Silver-and-Black human-sized "robot" attacking the outer interior of the base.

"IT'S THE AUTOBOT!" exclaimed Tarantulas

"B-B-But, how did they find us!" exclaimed Krackus

Vexus II looked at Smytus...and, eyed the Oil leaking from his injuries.

"you..."

Without warning, Vexus II grabbed Smytus and threw him across the room.

"_**YOU LED THEM RIGHT TO US!**_"

"M-My Queen, PLEASE...forgive me, i didn-"

"SILENCE!" shouted Vexus II, as she kicked Smytus across the face

"just get out there...AND, SCRAP THEM!"

Smytus and Krackus all left the lab at high speed.  
>Vexus II glared at Tarantulas...who looked confused.<p>

"What?"

"did you not hear me?..._**GET OUT THERE, NOW!**_"

Tarantula simmediatly transformed into Beast Mode and sped away.  
>Vexus II then glanced at Vexus...and, smirked.<p>

she then grabbed a device laying on a table approached her captive counterpart and showed it to her.

she pressed a button, charging electros.  
>Vexus stared in horror, realising what her "twin" planned to do.<p>

"i think i'll "play" with you awhile...THEN, scrap you."

Vexus was shaking in fear.

"no...NO!"

"oh, yes...YES!"

as Vexus II neared the charged Taser to Vexus face...another alarm sounded.

"**INTRUDER ALERT!, INTRUDER ALERT!**  
><strong>PERRIMITER BREACH IN SECTOR TWELVE.<strong>"

Vexus II growled, crushing the Taser in her claw-like hands.

"oh, for the LOVE OF-"

Vexus II quickly turned and looked at a monitor.  
>she saw what looked like as "teenage robot boy" in Orange-and-Dark Pink armor.<p>

Vexus II then smiled wickedly.

"heh-heh-heh-heeeeeh...well, well, well.  
>looks like your "friend" has come to rescue you."<p>

Vexus stared at the monitor.

"A-Alex?"

Vexus II smirked as she looked at her counterpart.

"maybe i should give him what he WANTS."

with that, Vexus II shifted her body into her OWN "Teen Robot" form.

THIS form had short metallic hair and, wore a black long sleeved dress.

"Vexus II" then began to chuckled...in QT-2's voice.

"i'll be sure to give your friend my thanks for saving me..."

Vexus II/Vicki then formed a blade from her forearm.

"by giving him juuuuust what he deserves, _**Ha! Ha! Ha! HAAAA!**_"

"NO!" shouted Vexus

Vicki smirked as she returne her hand to normal.  
>she then walked off (shaking her rear as she did) and soon left the room.<p>

once she did, Vexus immediatly struggled TRYING to get free from her bonds...but, this proved useless.

she then looked and saw Alex on the monitor...fighting off Cluster Beetle Drones.  
>Vexus ALSO saw her "clone" on one of the monitors, walking down the halls.<p>

Vexus knew that if she failed to free herself...her clone would KILL her friend.  
>the SECOND person who ever showed her kindness in her entire life.<p>

and, she ALREADY lost that "First Person."

"no...i won't let it happen again.  
>i won't lose Alex the same way i lost Megas."<p>

Vexus narrowed her eyes, gritting her metal teeth she then summoned all her strength and struggled HARD against her bonds.

"I..._**WOOOOOOOOON'T!**_"

as Vexus continued to struggle...the machine beeping her retrained began to OVERHEAT.  
>a small explosion soon errupted from teh machine, indicating fried circutry.<p>

as the energy tethers flickered and faded...Vexus fell to the ground.  
>her shackled unlatched on their own, falling from her wrists and ankles.<p>

using her hands to support her weight...Vexus raised her head up.  
>she narrowed her eyes as she shifted her body back into QT-2.<p>

she then stood and shifted her forearms into plasma cannons QT-2 aimed and fired at the door, blowing it apart.

QT-2 reverted her guns back into hands.  
>she then activated her rocket boots and flew down the hallway at an incredible speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

IN this chapter, QT-2 is restored as Queen Vexus...but, is no longer a Villain.  
>so, the "Clustercons" decide to CLONE Vexus instead.<p>

and, YES: "Vexus II" (as well as her "Teen Form")  
>is indeed the Black-and-Green Vexus seen in the Season Three Episode <em>'Queen Bee'<em>

and, i based the "Cyber Clone" concept on a similair gimmic  
>that Starscream performed on "<em>Transformers Animated<em>"

the "Vexus II" name is based on the Dinobot Clone from _Beast Wars_ (called "Dinobot II")

the idea is that i want Vexus to be Good  
>but, i also want "a" Vexus to STILL be the villain.<p>

so, i cloned Vexus: One is "_Slightly_" Good, the other **BADDER**.

Also, Sheldon's new "Silver Shell" suit  
>looks a little like Iron Man (or, "War Machine")<p>

Next Chapter will feature a TRUE Transformers-Esque Battle  
>and, the real start of the whole ActionAdventure.

Note: Jenny has NO IDEA what she's in for.


	8. Saving Vega

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers/Beast Wars copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 08: Saving Vega

* * *

><p>[Cluster Earth Base]<p>

Red Lights flashed as alarms blared loudly within the Cluster Base.

squads of short, Red and Green Beetle Robots ran down the corridors, ready to attack the unknown intruder.

sadly, these drones figured out they were close...  
>by the scrapped remains OTHER drones that failed to stop their enemy.<p>

they looked and saw a Human-sized "Robot Boy"  
>clad on Orange-and-Dark Pink armor with glowing blue optics.<p>

the boy (Alex) slashed and shot at the many Cluster Drones who were (ironicly) nothing more than Insects to him.

"HAULT!" called a Drone

"STOP!, or, We'l-((_**KA-BOOM!**_))"

the drone was cut off by Alex shooting his head off.

"OW!"

Alex faced the other drones.  
>he then shifted his blade weapon into another gun.<p>

he aimed his duel Ion Blasters at the "BeetleBots"...who paniced.  
>Alex fired continuous shots at them, reducing them all to scrap in SECONDS.<p>

once all his enemies were terminated, he shifted his weapons back into hands he exhaled sharply, not really "enjoying" this mindless carnage.

but, he had a mission: to Find and Save his friend, QT-2.  
>and, he wasn't leaving this place without her...<p>

and, he hoped that she was still functional when he DID find her.

"_**ALEEEEEEX!**_"

Alex looked and saw what looked like a Teenage Robo Girl running towards him.  
>though she sound <em>EXACTLY<em> like QT-2, she looked Very Different...

her metal skin was Yellow, rather than Cream Colored.  
>and, her eyes were Full Green and Black, rather than Full Yellow and Green.<p>

her hair-like helmet was also short and grey with light green edges instead of green with gold hightlights and styled in a ponytail.

she even wore a black long sleeved dress instead of her yellow short sleeved shirt and green skirt.

"QT-2" ran up to Alex and hugged him (a little TIGHT)

"YOU CAME BACK!"

"uhhhh...y-yeah, i did."

the Robot Girl released Alex.

"Q...what's with the new look?"

QT-2/Vicki just grinned.

"oh, THIS?..." began Vicki, touching her metallic hair

"it's a "_disguise_"

"a disguise?"

"YES, after i escaped from my captors i figured i ought to change my appearance, so no one would recognize me."

Alex pondered this.

"Hmmm...well, that DOES make sense."

Vicki grinned darkly, but quickly hid it.  
>Alex looked at "QT-2" and spoke again.<p>

"what were they trying to do to you?"

"oh, NOTHING...nothing at all.  
>they just kept me locked up and tortured me a bit."<p>

Alex eyed his friend...which made Vicki nervous.

"Wa-What?, what is it?"

"that doesn't make any sense..." began Alex

Smytus acted like your were a Priority One Target.  
>why would he go through all the trouble to capture you...just to lock you up?"<p>

"I DON'T KNOW!" snapped Vicki, suddenly

Look, we're wasting time just standing around talking!  
>we need to get out of here before those drones come back and SLAG US ALL!"<p>

Alex nodded.

"your right...i'll go on ahead, you stay behind me."

Alex walked off towards a hallway.  
>Vicki just smirked, grinning evily.<p>

"but, of course..."

Vicki silently shifted her forearm into a long blade.

"i'll stay Riiiiiight behind you."

Vicki walked close behind Alex, who took a moment to scan the hallway.  
>the "Teenage Robot" smiled a crazed grin as she raised her sword up, ready to strike a killing blow.<p>

"goodbye, alex-"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Alex and Vicki suddenly looked behind them...and, saw QT-2 jetting towards them.

"Q!"

QT-2 rammed into Vicki, tacking her to the ground.  
>she then began to wail at her counterpart in Blind Rage.<p>

"_**KEEP...AWAY...FROM...MY...FRIEEEEEEEND!**_"

Vicki held her arms up, trying to block her doppleganger's attacks.  
>she then growled as raised her legs up and put her boots against QT-2's chest.<p>

jet boosters then popped out of the bottom of the boots Vicki then activated the boosters, flinging QT-2 thru the air.

as QT-2 crashed into a wall, Vicki (angrily) jetted towards her.  
>QT-2 quickly rolled away...just Seconds before Vicki pounded at the spot she was at.<p>

Alex stood at still as a statue, stunned at this whole thing.  
>he watched as the Robot Girls stood up and faced each other.<p>

QT-2 and Vicki then circled around keeping their optics trained on each other

"how did you escape!" demanded Vicki

"that's MY little secret." replied QT-2

Vicki narrowed her green optics, growling.  
>she then shifted both her forearms into guns and fired Rapid Shots at QT-2.<p>

QT-2 quickly formed a metal shield on her arm, deflecting the bullets.  
>she then shifted her free arm into a gun and fired a single laser shot at Vicki.<p>

the energy bolt struck at one of Vicki's guns, destroying it.  
>in rage, Vicki pounced at QT-2, yelling out like an animal.<p>

Vicki pinned QT-2 down on the ground.  
>but, the yellow eyed gynoid soon rose up onto her feet.<p>

as teh two struggled..their bodies slowly changed shape.  
>Alex gasped in shock as he saw QT-2 and Vicki BOTH transformed into Vexus.<p>

one Green-and-Gold, the other Black-and-Green.

"you are so **WEAK!**, **INFERIOR!**" began Vexus II

"no wonder Smytus had Tarantulas Clone you...  
>your such an embarassment to the Cluster name, I'M ashamed that we're even "related!"<p>

Vexus growled at her counterpart.

"well...that's ONE thing we can both agree on."

Vexus finally bashed her head into Vexus II's she then began to furiously punch and kick at her.

but, Vexus II soon recovered and caught her fists mid-punch.  
>she grinned a CRAZED smile as she squeeze Vexus fists, crushing them.<p>

Vexus cried out in pain as she fell to her knees.  
>Vexus II then merciless kicked her across the jaw.<p>

she then grabbed Vexus head from behind and, brutally BASHED her face into the ground, denting it.

she kept bashing her head Again-and-Again cracking Vexus face, and causing oil to drip from her mouth.

Vexus II finally stopped and turned Vexus around she grasped her neck (choking her) and forced her counterpart to look at her.

"As i said before: This universe isn't Big Enough for TWO "Vexuses..."

Vexus II then formed a long, jagged blade from her forearm.

"There can be ONLY ONE...and, I will be "_that one_."

Vexus responded to this by spitting oil in Vexus II's face.  
>Vexus II glared angrily at her, then raised up her blade.<p>

at this moment, Alex (finally) decided to act.  
>he shifted his arm into an Ion Blaster and fired at Vexus II.<p>

the shots forced Vexus II to release Vexus (who collapsed onto the ground)  
>Alex ran towards Vexus II, continuously firing his weapon.<p>

Vexus II was NO MATCH for this cybertronian weapon and, found herself at the Cyborg's "mercy."

in desperation, she quickly transformed into a human-sized, alien jet she hovered for a moment, then finally blasted off down the corridor.

once gone, Alex reverted his arm back.  
>he then looked at the damaged Vexus and finally ran over to her.<p>

Vexus groaned as loose wires sparked and, moter oil oozed from her ruptured armor.

she looked up and saw Alex standing over her, his expression emotionless.  
>Vexus gritted her teeth, feeling more pain shoot thru her body.<p>

"a-alex...i'm-I'm Sorry.  
>i-i didn't...i didn't mean to...to..."<p>

Vexus coughed up some oil, tearing up at her pain.  
>after a brief moment, Alex finally shifted his arm into a Gun-like device.<p>

Vexus widened her cracked optics...fearing the worst.

"hold still...i'll patch you up."

with that, Alex aimed the "gun" and fired a stream of blue energy at Vexus.

strangly, this energy didn't hurt...AT ALL.  
>it actually felt "tingly" to Vexus physical sensors.<p>

she then watched in awe as her injures slowly healed.  
>her wires reconnected and the cracks in her armor closed back up.<p>

Alex finally stopped...and, smiled warmly at Vexus.  
>he then bent down and outstretched his hand to her.<p>

Vexus paused for a moment...then, finally reached out and grabbed his hand.  
>Alex gently pulled her up and helped support her body when she nearly fell.<p>

"you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...i think so."

Vexus held her head, which was still throbbing.  
>she then eyed the "gun" on Alex arm.<p>

"what...IS that thing?"

Alex looked at his weapon.

"it's a medical tool, called an "_Energon Repair Ray_."

"oh."

there was a brief silence...then, Alex spoke again.

"sooooo..."Q."

Vexus looked nervous.

"y-yes?"

"mind telling me just what the "Clustercons" were DOING to you?"

Vexus darted her optics, feeling more nervous.  
>she grappeled her wrist as she tried to answer Alex question.<p>

"they...s-sorta "repaired" me."

"repaired you?"

"my...processor was damaged.  
>i forgot that i was Vexus, i...forgot EVERYTHING."<p>

Alex nodded, indicating that he understood her.

"go on..."

Vexus sighed as she looked away.

"they...restored my memories.  
>they wanted me to lead the Cluster again...to DEthrone my daughter, Vega."<p>

Vexus closed her optics, letting oily tears fall from them.

"but...but, i couldn't kill my own daughter!  
>so, when i refused...they-they CLONED me!"<p>

Alex pondered this.

"Hmmm...a Vexus Clone."

Vexus looked at Alex and nodded.

"yes."

"and, no doubt THIS clone has no probably "offlining" Vega."

Vexus scowled, shuddering a little.  
>she then silently nodded, confirming Alex theory."<p>

Alex sighed sharply.

"GREAT...juuuuust perfect.  
>she's probably on her way to Vega RIGHT NOW."<p>

with that, Alex robotic body "changed."  
>to Vexus shock and awe...Alex transformed into an Orange-and-Dark Pink MOTERCYCLE.<p>

(("**get on.**"))

Vexus was silent.

"huh?"

(("**GET. ON.**"))

Vexus hesitated...but, finally sat in the Motercycle Alex Seat.  
>she then gasped as Alex performed a "wheelie", then sped off at high speed.<p>

Vexus gripped the bike's handles tightly.  
>she kept her head down, looking straight at the "road" ahead of her.<p>

(("**We need to get OUTSIDE the facility.**")) began Alex voice

(("**these walls make communication IMPOSSIBLE.**  
><strong>once out, i can alert nearby Autobots of Vexus II and the Cluster.<strong>"))

"Auto-what?"

(("**it's a LONG story, i'll explain Later.**"))

at that moment, Vexus saw dozens of Green and Red Beetle Drones gathered ahead.

"LOOK!" exclaimed Vexus

(("**I see them.**"))

"THERE TRYING TO BLOCK US OFF!"

Alex just chuckled.

(("**Try" isn't the same as "Doing.**"))

with that, a hidden "booster" below Alex motercycle form activated Vexus exclaimed as the Alex "jumped" right over the dozens of drones.

he landed with a bump and continued to speed away

(("**EAT MY DUST, BUGS!**"))

before long, Alex and Vexus saw exit.  
>but, a metal door slowly began to lower from it.<p>

"It's closing, _**WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!**_"

Missle Launchers then popped out from Motercycle Alex sides.  
>he fired the rockets, blowing a gaping hole thru the "closed" door.<p>

he then sped right through it and outside the building.

(("**made it.**")) said Alex, bluntly

Alex then drifted on the ground and stopped.  
>Vexus got off the "bike" and watched as it transformed back into Robot Alex.<p>

the two then looked and saw Goldbug and Silver Shell fighting more Cluster Drones.  
>only THESE were slightly larger, and looked more menacing.<p>

Vexus recognized them as "her" Elite Troopers.  
>Alex quickly shifted his arm into an Ion Blaster.<p>

"they need help...so, let's give 'em some."

Vexus paused for a moment...then, finally nodded with a smile.  
>she then shifted her forearm into a sword and shield.<p>

"go for the HEAD, that's their Weak Point." said Vexus

Alex nodded.  
>the two then charged, joining in the battle.<p>

Goldbug looked and "spoke up."

(("**BEEEEP, beep-beep-beep Boop-Boop, BEEP!**"))

Silver Shell looks.

"yeah, i see them: Alex, and..."

at that moment, Sheldon's eyes widened from under his faceplate.

"wait...is that VEXUS!"

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

Vexus viciously slashed at the Cluster Troopers, slicing their heads off.

"_**TASTE COLD STEEL, YOU TRAITORS!**_" shouted Vexus

"yep...**VEXUS**." repeated Shel

after several minutes of fighting...  
>Alex finally shifted his Ion Blaster into an Energon Repair Ray.<p>

he then turned a dial and charged it.

"_**STAND BACK!**_"

everyone backed away as Alex shot a stream of energy.  
>the beam colided with the troopers...and, actually weakened then.<p>

"_**NOW, GOLDBUG!**_"

Goldbug nodded as he shifted his hands into Plasma Blasters.  
>he fired continuous shots at the stunned troopers, destroying them.<p>

once ALL the drones were reduced to scrap...everyone powerd down their weapons.

then (all of a sudden) a small, Black-and-Green Jet flew over them.  
>the jet then transformed in mid-air...and, there hovered VEXUS II.<p>

which left both Silver Shell AND Goldbug confused.

"cute..." began Vexus II

"but, let's face it: you all REALLY could of gotten that done alot "Faster."

Vexus glared at her Clone, growling.

"then, come on down here...  
>so i can show you how <em>FAST<em> i can Re-Arrange your FACE!"

Vexus II scoffed.

"Another TIME...i've got Better things to do.  
>like paying my daughter a "visit", heh-heh-heh..."<p>

"_**NO!**_"

Vexus II transformed back into her small Jet Mode and blasted off.  
>Sheldon lifte dhis faceplate visor up and looked at Alex.<p>

"okay...WHAT is going on here!"

"No time to explain!" Began Alex

"We've got to get back to Tremorton NOW!  
>or, else Vega (and, a whooole lot of humans) are gonna be DEAD real quick."<p>

"But, what about QT-2?"

Vexus stepped up.

"i AM "_QT-2._"

Sheldon widened his eyes, steping back a little.

"Y-Y-YOUR...QT-2!"

Sheldon's face then grew pale.

"oh...GROSS!  
>I HAD A CRUSH ON AN OLD WOMAN!"<p>

Vexus eyed the exosuited teenager.

"Hey!, i've still got a-thousand more years on my "warranty."

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Said Alex, loudly

"In case you've all forgotten...**VEGA IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME!**"

Alex then looked to Goldbug.

"Goldbug, send out an Autobot Distress Signal tell EVERY nearby Autobot to head for Tremorton, Priority ONE Alert!"

Goldbug nodded, making beeping noises.  
>he then transformed back into his his Camero Form and opened his doors.<p>

"Inside, Everyone...we need to get to Tremorton."

"yeah, but...what about HER!" said Sheldon, pointing at Vexus

"SHE'S...with _US_."

"I'm not buying it, just 'cuz YOU say so."

"Grrrrr!, I don't have time to argue...MOVE!"

with that, EVERYONE got inside Goldbug

Alex sat at the driver's seat Sheldon sat in the Passenger Seat next to him and, Vexus sat in the backseat between them.

boosters popped out of the back of Goldbug's vehicle form he then sped up, moving extra fast due to his rocket boosters.

Once Goldbug was out of the forest and, on the road headed for Tremorton...Alex began to talk.

"Okay, HERE'S THE THING..." began Alex

"Vega's attempts at trying to reform Cluster Prime into a peaceful "republic" has brought about unsettling results.  
>while Vega has ALOT of Supporters, MOST Cluster Bots are still "Empire Loyalist-"<p>

"Loyalist to VEXUS." snapped Sheldon, eyeing Vexus

Vexus just looked away.

"WHATEVER!, the point is that the Rogue Cluster Bots have been planning on invading their Homeplanet for quite some time.  
>Vega has feared a Cluster Civil War is going to happen...well, i think that's EXACTLY what the Rogue Cluster want."<p>

"I thought they just wanted to kill Vega." said Sheldon

"they DO...so winning their little War on Cluster Prime will be "easier."

"EASIER!"

at that moment, Vexus spoke.

"My daughter is MORE than just the new Queen of Cluster Prime...  
>she is also the Leader of the proposed "Cluster Republic", it's Figurehead.<p>

"and, the Empire Loyalist believe that if they "cut-out-the-head"  
>then, any bot that apposes them will be directionless...and, easier to destroy."<p>

Sheldon's eyes widened in shock.

"my god...THAT'S **HORRIBLE!**"

"and, Pointless." said Alex, his tone Stern and Dark

"a plan like this was attempted once before on ANOTHER Robot Planet...  
>and, after millions of years...Cybertron is <strong>STILL<strong> locked in Galactic Civil War."

Vexus looked confused.

"Cybertron?"

Alex glanced back at his friend.

"PLANET Cybertron...it's Goldbug and Blitzwing's homeplanet." began Alex

"there was a time when Cybertron was like Cluster Prime: a Peaceful Paradise.  
>until a bot called "<em>Megatron<em>" started the Great War by killing the Cybertron's leader: _Alpha Trion_."

Vexus widened her optics at this.

"my goodness..."

Alex looked back at the road, his eyes narrowed.

"Vexus II thinks that by killing Vega, she'll be back on the throne by tomorrow...  
>she has NO IDEA that she's just plunging Cluster Prime into Chaos and Devastation."<p>

Alex growled in his throat.

"Vexus II doesn't know...but, I DO.  
>i've seen what Robot Civil War can do to a planet...what it's done to Cybertron.<p>

if Vexus II suceeds, she'll DESTROY Cluster Prime and, cause the pointless deaths of Countless robots."

"I'm still confused at this whole "_Vexus II_" thing." said Sheldon

Alex's expression remained stern as he answered Sheldon's question.

"there are some things TOO EVIL for even Vexus to do...  
>and, when Vexus refused to kill her own daughter...Smytus had her "replaced."<p>

"huh?"

"she's my CLONE, Sheldon..." said Vexus with a sad tone

"a clone completly DEVOID of compassion and mercy."

Sheldon smirked at the former-queen.

"oh..._REALLY!_"

Just then, Goldbug's radio beeped.

"What is it?" asked Vexus

"we're recieving a transmission...from an Autobot Frequency."

Alex pressed a button.

"This is Alex of Tremorton, **IDENTIFY.**"

(("**This is Commander Ultra Magnus.**")) began a strong voice

"Magnus?"

(("**I recieved Goldbug's distress signal...is something wrong?**"))

"VERY...the Decepticons have allied themselves with hostile robots.  
>they are enroute to Tremorton with plans to murder Cluster Prime's Teenage Queen: <em>Vega<em>."

(("**by the AllSpark...**"))

"Me and my "team" are on our way...but, we could use some back-up."

(("**I'll assemble any and all available Autobots.**  
><strong>we'll try to reach Tremorton as soon as we can.<strong>"))

"roger, we'll do all we can until you all arrive...and, Magnus?"

(("**yes, Alex?**")

"see if you can contact at least ONE Flight Capable Autobot.  
>i have a Bad Feeling we may need some Air Support before long."<p>

(("**affirmative...Magnus Out.**"))

with that, the transmission was cut.

"Whose "_Ultra Magnus?_" asked Vexus

"the Autobot that Optimus Prime left in charge of Earth when his team left to pursue Megatron beyond the stars.

he knows the location of EVERY Autobot on Earth so, if HE is joining us...we may have a chance to Save Vega and STOP Vexus II."

"i remember the stories you told about that bot..." began Sheldon, in awe

"does Magnus _REALLY_ have a Warhammer that can manipulate Weather Patterns?"

Alex nodded.

"yep, Magnus uses it so much that most bots have nicknamed it: "_The Magnus Hammer_."

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**_

everyone looks and sees a familiar cream-colored Fighter Jet soar over them.  
>curiously, the jet just ignores them and continues to fly away.<p>

"blitzwing..." said Alex darkly

"and, a bet Tarantulas is "riding" in him." added Sheldon

"why aren't they attacking?" asked Vexus

"because WE'RE not their target...Vega Is."

Alex then looks at the radio.

"Goldbug, if it's possible to go faster...GET ROLLING!"

Goldbug beeps, then does his best to increase his speed.  
>trying his hardest to reach Tremorton BEFORE Blitzwing did.<p>

which isn't easy...when your a Sportscar racing against a Fighter Jet.

[Later, At Tremorton]

Jenny and Vega were walking down a street carrying some bags of clothing from the Tremorton Mall.

"well, Today was certainly a Good Day." said Jenny

Vega shrugged.

"yeah...i guess.  
>though, i don't see how it was neccesary...i have my OWN clothes."<p>

"oh, i know...  
>but, it doesn't hurt to "Mix-It-Up" a bit, does it?"<p>

Vega shrugged again.

"i guess not."

Jenny and Vega stopped at a traffic light and watched as cars drove by.

then...all of a sudden.  
>missles flew from the sky and colided with the cars, destroying them.<p>

Both Jenny and Vega were knocked back by the explosion.  
>random people ran and vehicles swerved as the attack continued.<p>

"_**WHAT THE SCRAP WAS THAT!**_" exclaimed Vega, rattled

Jenny looked up and saw a small, human sized aircraft fly over them.  
>the Black-and-Green Jet flew down...then, quickly "transformed" into a robot.<p>

the robotic figured landed before them, kneeling.  
>it then raised it's head up...revealed to be "<em>Queen Vexus.<em>"

"VEXUS!"

Vega stared in shock.

"m-mother?"

Vexus II smirked as she stood up.

"hello, daughter..."

Vexus II then formed her arm into a long gun she then aimed it right at Vega's face (who was frozen in terror)

"and, GOODBYE."

"_**MOTHER, NO!**_"

Vexus II just laughed evily...then, she heard something.  
>she looked and saw "something" fly into her, knock her away and pin her down.<p>

Both Jenny and Vexus stared in shock at TWO "Vexuses"

"_**GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!**_" shouted Vexus

"_**GRR!, GET OFF ME!**_"

Vexus II pressed her gun against her counterpart and fired.  
>thought Vexus armor protected her...the blast was powerful enough to knock her away.<p>

Vexus was sent flying and crashed onto the ground.  
>Vexus II got up and glared at Vexus, her eyes glowing bright green.<p>

"YOU!...what does it take to _**GET RID OF YOU!**_"

Vexus II fired at Vexus again...who quickly formed a shield, deflecting the attack.  
>Vexus then looked to the stunned and confused Jenny and Vega.<p>

"VEGA!, JENNIFER!...RUN, I'll hold her off."

Vega had a look of fear on her metal face.

"But-!"

"_**GO!**_"

Jenny immediatly took Vega's hand.

"Come on, we have to go...NOW."

"But...But, MY MOTHER!"

"She can handle herself, NOW LET'S GO!"

Vega hesitated...but, finally ran with Jenny.  
>both Robot Girls activated their rockets boots and flew into the air.<p>

but, as soon as they did...a laser shot hit them BOTH.  
>the shots hit their boots with "Pinpoint Accuracy", disabling their flight capability.<p>

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"  
>"<strong>YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!<strong>"

The two girls CRASHED into the pavement, rupturing it a little.  
>Jenny groaned as she tried to get up (as did Vega)<p>

they then saw a small "Tank" roll over to them at high speed.  
>it quickly transformed...into SMYTUS, who snickered at them.<p>

"OOH!, what a Treat: You and Me...**ALONE**."

Jenny gasped.

"_**S-SMYTUS!**_"

Smytus grinned.

"the **NEW** and **IMPROVED** Smytus."

Smytus chest then opened up like a hatch.  
>and, out lept Krackus...who looked VERY different.<p>

instead of a tricycle wheel-and-axle, he had Spider-Like legs  
>his crag-claw hands were also Bigger...and, even his "metal mustache" looked more deadly.<p>

basicly...the Cluster's "Biggest Joke" NOW looked like a threat.

Krackus then shifted his crag claws into buzzsaw blades and spinned then rapidly.

"our _NEW_ Queen wishes you Death, "Traitor." said Krackus

"and, Vexus word...is LAW." added Smytus

Jenny stood in front of Vega and faced her "new" enemies.  
>she gritted her metal teeth as she formed her hands into guns.<p>

"Get...**BACK.**"

Smytus just laughed, while Krackus just glared at her.

"Pitiful Earth-Made Automaton..." began Smytus

"you are NO MATCH for Cluster and Decepticon Technology!"

Vega raised a metal eyebrow.

"decepticon?"

Krackus spun his buzzsaw's FASTER, then charged at them.  
>BUT, a figure suddenly drops down from the sky...right on top of him.<p>

"ow..." groaned Krackus painfully

Jenny smiled wide upon seeing her rescuer.

"**SILVER SHELL!**"

Shell glanced at Jenny and smiled.

"_**KRACKUS, YOU FOOL!**_" snapped Smytus, angrily

Smytus then formed a gattling gun on his forearm.

"must i do **EVERYTHING** myself!"

as Smytus approached...the sound of a moter was heard.  
>everyone looked and saw an Orange-and-Dark Pink Motercycle (with NO RIDER) speeidng towards them.<p>

"**NO!**"

Smytus immediatly opened fire upon the bike.  
>which efforlessly evaded the shots, performed a wheelie and "jumped" at Smytus.<p>

the motercycle colided it's tires into Smytus face and REVVED them against his face.

Smytus yelled out, blinded by the "attack."  
>he finally swatted the motercycle away...which transformed into a "teen robot boy"<p>

Smytus gripped his smudged face...then, glared at his attacker.

"we **REALLY** need to stop meeting like this, Smytus." began Alex with a smirk

Vega widened her optics (as did Jenny)

"a-alex?" stuttered Vega

"your a...a...a ROBOT!"

Smytus immediatly shifted his forearms into spiked maces.

"soon to be SCRAP METAL!"

Smytus then swung his mace arms around, yelling forcefully.  
>once he stopped, her glared a his teen foes and grinned.<p>

Alex and Silver Shell looked at each other, both looking unimpressed.  
>they then formed guns on their forearms and fired rapid shots as Smytus.<p>

Smytus yelled out loud as he was bombarded by the endless barrage of laser fire.  
>once he finally toppled over on his back, Alex and Silver Shell stopped firing.<p>

they reverted their weapons back into hands and smiled.

"hope you kept the Warrenty on your "upgrades", Smytie."

Smytus groaned as he laid on the ground.

"PATHETIC CREATURES!" shouted Smytus

"no one does this to Smytus and lives...NOBODY!"

Vega finally approached Alex.

"Alex...what the SCRAP is going on!"

Alex turned and looked at Vega.

"Okay, Short Version..." began Alex

"your mom's Old Followers have allied themselves with a group of robots who are just as Destructive and Evil as they are.

they WANT to bring civil war to Cluster Prime.  
>and, they believe they can win it...by removing YOU from the picture."<p>

Vega gasped, wide eyed.

"my...GOODNESS."

"which is why we need to get you out of here...befor-"

Suddenly, Alex looked up and saw a Cream-Colored Jet fly towards them.

"SCRAP!"

Alex formed his arm into a Null Ray and lowered his visor from his helmet.

"ALEX, WAIT!" exclaimed Jenny

"What are you doing!, that's a Military Jet!"

"no...it's NOT."

Alex visuals zoomed in.  
>he targeted the Cockpit...and, FIRED.<p>

a laser shot zipped thru the arm and impacted the Jet's Cockpit.  
>the jet began to plummet down from the air before finally CRASHING down near the group.<p>

then (to Jenny and Vega's shock) the jet Transformed into a GIANT robot.  
>a robot that towered over them once it stood up...and, GLARED at them.<p>

"pitiful insects..._**I'LL CRUSH YOU!**_" shouted Hothead Blitzwing

Blitzwing's face then switched to "random."

"into Itty-Bitty, Teensy-Weensy **PIECES!**, **HA! HA! HAAAA!**"

"_noooo...allow ME._" said a voice

at that moment, Blitzwing's cockpit opened and, out leapt a Large, Robotic Spider that landed before them.

both Jenny and Vega stepped back, frightened.

"heh-heh-heeeeh...Tarantulas, _**TERRORIIIIIIZE!**_"

Tarantulas then then transformed into a Robot (one that was slightly larger then the teenagers)  
>he then held a gun in his hand, one that was loaded with a brown-colored liquid.<p>

"eat Cosmic Rust, AUTO-SCUM!, _**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!**_"

Alex eyes widened.

"oh, no."

Tarantulas aimed his gun...at JENNY and fired.

"_**NO!**_"

Silver Shell shoved Jenny out of the way...and took the hit meant for her.  
>the glass orb colided into Silver Shell's face and shattered, spilling the liquid all over him.<p>

Jenny watched is shock and horror as Silver Shell's armor began to rust.  
>his armor and metallic skin slowlt breaking apart, disolving into dust.<p>

"_**NO!, SHEEEEELL!**_"

as Silver Shell's head began to disolve...Jenny widned her eyes in shock.

"_**s-SHELDON?**_"

the rust finally stopped, now leaving Sheldon's head and left shoulder exposed.  
>he groaned as he looked back at Tarantulas (who himself was stunned)<p>

"a Human?"

Tarantulas then looked at Alex...and, laughed insanly.

"Oh-Ho-Ho...THIS IS TOO RICH!  
>first a Robot with a Human Mode...and, now a <strong>HUMAN<strong> pretending to be a **ROBOT!**"

"who cares..." began Blitzwing, who lowered his shoulder cannons

"I'LL SLAG 'EM BOTH!"

just then, a loud moter was heard.  
>Tarantulas looked and saw a vehicle approaching.<p>

"oh, NOW WHAT!"

everyone looked and saw a Black-and-Yellow Camero speeding towards them.

"Alex's car?" said Vega

"GOLDBUG!, I'LL SCRAP HIM!" shouted Blitzwing

Blitzwing then transformed into an Assault Tank.  
>the others quickly moved out of the way as Blitzwing fired upon the car.<p>

however, the Camero dodged the blasted and kept revving towards the tank.  
>once close enough...it transformed into a robot mid-drive and attacked.<p>

Goldbug leapt ontop of Blitzwing's Tank body and pulled at his nozzle.  
>Blitzwing then transformed into Robot Mode and tried to reached for Goldbug.<p>

however, the little autobot clung to his back and punched the back of his head.  
>this forced the Decepticon down, to which Goldbug stomped on him.<p>

Jenny and Vega stared in shock and awe at this.

"your car...IS A ROBOT!" exclaimed Jenny

"That Robot...is your CAR." said Vega

Tarantulas aimed his Cosmic Rust Launcher at Goldbug...to which Sheldon "reacted."

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

a rocket popped out from the wrist of Sheldon's suit.  
>the Rocket fired and colided with the Predacon...knocking him through the air.<p>

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Tarantulas crashed onto the ground, flat on his back.  
>he finally shifted into Beast Mode and sprinted away towards an Alley.<p>

"nice shot." said Alex

Sheldon grinned.

"thanks."

Jenny and Vega were STILL in shock at all of this.  
>the group then watched as Blitzwing desperatly crawled away from Goldbug.<p>

he quickly transformed into Jet Mode and flew away into the sky.  
>once he was gone...Vega spoke.<p>

"is...is it over?"

Alex narrowed his optics.

"no...this was just a Prelude.  
>vexus II KNEW we would come after you...<strong>MORE<strong> hostiles are coming."

Alex then looked to Goldbug.

"Goldbug, take Jenny and Vega to Wakeman's House.  
>Nora's underground lab MIGHT protect Vega, and both she and Jenny need repairs."<p>

Goldbug nodded as he transformed in vehicle mode.  
>Vega immediatly looked at Alex.<p>

"aren't you coming?"

Alex shood his head.

"no...your mom is still alone with her crazed clone.  
>not to mention the squad of Decepticons and Cluster Drones that i KNOW are coming.<p>

back-up is on the way, but it WON'T be fast enough.  
>me and Shel are needed HERE, we have to drive them off."<p>

"WAIT!, what do you mean YOU and Sheldon?  
>Sheldon is just a Human, <em><strong>HE'LL BE SQUISH!<strong>_" exclaimed Jenny

Sheldon scowled at this.  
>Alex then looked at Jenny sternly.<p>

"as much as you'd like to think so Jenny: Sheldon **ISN'T** as "weak" as you believe.  
>he's been fighting threats just as dire as this for a Loooong time."<p>

Alex then faced Sheldon.

"think you up to continuing the fight, Shel?"

Sheldon looked at a device on his wrist.

"well...i'm not quite at "_Optimum Efficiency._"  
>but, my Armor is still holding up...and, my weapons system still works."<p>

"and, Flight Capability?"

Sheldon checked again.

"yeah...still got it."

"GOOD, then it's just You and Me...for the moment."

Goldbug opened up his doors and beeped.

"get in...NOW."

Jenny grumbled, but finally did what she was told.

Vega, however...DIDN'T.

"you too, Vega."

"**NO!,**_** I CAN'T!**_" exclaimed Vega, in tears

Vega turned and faced Alex, placing her hands on his chestplate.

"I can't leave you, _**YOU COULD DIE!**_"

"that **IS** a possibility...this is War, afterall." said Alex quite calmly

oily tears welled up in Vega's optics.  
>she then cried softly, resting her head on his chest.<p>

"please...let me come with you."

"NO."

Alex finally grabbed Vega's wrists and pulled then down.  
>Vega looked right into his Stern optics as he spoke to her.<p>

"**YOU** are Cluster Prime's queen...your planet **NEEDS** you.  
>but, i am just a soldier...my death would make little significance."<p>

"_**YOU MATTER TO ME!**_"

"and, **YOU** matter to **ME**...which is why i am trying to protect you."

Vega widened her eyes at Alex words.  
>if she didn't know any better...she'd swear their was a hint of "love" in his voice.<p>

Alex touched her chin and looked at her.

"go with jenny...stay safe.  
>and, please...do not make my worst nightmare come true."<p>

Vega closed her eyes, letting oily tears flow from them.  
>she hung her head low...then, hugged Alex tightly.<p>

"come back to me...**PLEASE.**"

Alex embraced Vega, hugging her back.

"don't worry...i don't plan on dying today."

Vega sniffled, wiping her tears away  
>she then gave Alex a quick kiss on his cheek and parted.<p>

Vega walked slowly to Goldbug...but, stopped at the door.  
>she paused...then, suddenly ran back to Alex and kissed him deeply on his lips.<p>

Alex widened his optics at this (while Jenny just grinned)

"go vega."

Vega finally parted and ran back to Goldbug.  
>he closed his doors as she got inside, then drove off at high speed.<p>

Sheldon then approached Alex.

"well...now what?"

before Alex could answer, a trio of Fight Jets flew over them.  
>even Alex could tell from where he stood that they were Modified F-15's<p>

the lead Jet was colored White.  
>the one on it's left was Blue.<br>while teh one on the right was Red.

all three bore Purple Decepticon Insignias on each of their wings.  
>and, the "Decepti-Jets" were heading straight for the Main city of Tremorton.<p>

Alex narrowed his optics, scowling.

"now...we FIGHT.  
>or, else Tremorton will suffer the same fate as "<em>Iacon<em>": **DESTRUCTION.**"

Alex transformed into Motercycle Mode and speeds off towards the city.  
>Sheldon activated his rocket boots, hovers up and flies after him.<p>

"HEY!" shouted Smytus (who was STILL stuck on his back)

"how dare you leave me...HELP ME BACK UP!"

Krackus crawled over to him.

"hold on, Smytus..i'll fix you up!"

just as Krackus neared Smytus...he fell apart.  
>Smytus ten got red-faced and yelled loudly.<p>

"**WOULD SOMEBODY "_USEFUL_" HELP ME!**"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Since this is a pretty LONG chapter, i'll try and break it down for you all...<p>

1. despite being Technorganic, I gave Alex a Vehicle Mode.  
>and, one that makes ALOT of sense for a Human Sized robot (Motercycles are pretty "small", cpmpared to cars and planes)<p>

2. Since Optimus isn't on Earth, Ultra Magnus shall be the "Autobot Leader" on earth.  
>but, do not worry...Optimus Prime WILL be in this story (he'll just appear LATER on)<p>

3. I decided to explain in further detail on why the Rogue Cluster and Decepticons are trying to kill Vega...  
>so that when Vexus II starts Civil War on Cluster Prime, the opposing side will be WITHOUT a Leader<br>(similair to how Megatron keeps trying to kill Optimus, hoping that the lack of a leader will leave the Autobots "directionless")

4. I decided to upgrade Krackus, making him LESS of a joke and MORE of a threat  
>(though, dispite this change, he is STILL a Goofball and the "aft" of everyone's jokes)<p>

5. the "Modified F-15" Decepticon Jets are INDEED "Ramjet", "Dirge" and "Thrust"  
>(mainly because Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywap aren't on Earth at the moment)<p>

6. I put in a few Gags and References from Transformers and Other films just for laughs.  
>it is worth noting that Sheldon's line reguarding "Trusting Vexus" was borrowed from Beast Wars<br>(Rattrap-Sheldon and Dinobot-Vexus, just so you get it)

and, 7. I decided to reveal certain things and get Alex and Vega started as a couple  
>just so things won't get complicated later on in the story.<p>

Next Chapter will REALLY have some serious Transformers Action/Adventure.


	9. Fall of Tremorton

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 09: Fall Of Tremorton

* * *

><p>[Wakeman Household]<p>

an elder woman in a yellow labcoat and red goggles worked tirelessly on some robotic servo in her laboratory.

"hmm...interesting." said Nora Wakeman

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Nora looked up at the front door.  
>she sighed as she walked from her workshop and approached the door.<p>

Nora opened the door and saw Jenny and Vega at the door.  
>for some reason, they looked slightly damaged (and, rattled.)<p>

"X-J-Nine?, what is goin-"

"NO TIME!" exclaimed Jenny, as she and Vega ran into the house

"Vega's in DANGER, mom!

the Cluster...the EVIL Cluster are back!  
>they've allied themselves with bots called "Decepticons", an-"<p>

Nora's eyed widened at this.

"D-Did you just say...DECEPTICONS!"

"yeah, i did...why?"

"TO MY UNDERGROUND LAB, NOW!"

Nora looked out the door saw a Black-and-Yellow Camero drive off.  
>she exhaled as she shut the door tight, locking it.<br>Jenny, Vega and Nora wasted no time running to the basement door.  
>all three women ran down the wooden staircase and into the dark room.<p>

Jenny pulled at a chain, turning on a lightbulb.

"so...where's this "underground lab?" asked Vega

"UnderGROOOOUND, of course." began Nora

"but, the enterance is hidden from view just in case the Wrong People access my house."

Nora approached a wall.  
>she tapped at a part of it ryhthmicly...which made it flip horizonticly.<p>

a "touch-pad" appeared, to which Nora placed her hand on it.  
>the device slowly scanned her hand, a faint glow emminating.<p>

the deviced beeped, then Another part of the wall flipped Vertically.  
>revealing an orb-like device, which Nora raised her goggle lens and placed her eyes near it.<p>

the devise shot a laser light that scanned Nora's eyeball.

one last device flipped from the wall: a microphone.  
>Nora cleared her throat and spoke into it.<p>

"Doctor Noreen Wakeman, Scientific Genius of the Skyway Patrol."

(("**IDENTITY COMFIRMED.**")) said a computer voice

a large part of the wall then slip open, revealing a tube-like elevator.

(("**WELCOME, DOCTOR WAKEMAN.**"))

Vega widened her optics.

"WOW...you sure take security to the Extremes."

"when you've lived as long as I have: It PAYS to be Secure."

Nora stepped into the elevator, followed by Jenny and Vega.  
>unfortunently, there wasn't a whole lot of room into capsule.<p>

"kind of a...TIGHT FIT, isn't?" groaned Vega

"Sorry...when i designed it, I Only had MYSELF in mind."

the capsule door closed and dropped down the tube.  
>after a few minutes of falling, the capsule finally came to a stop.<p>

the door opened and all three woman got out.

"LIGHTS!"

dozens of high-beam lights turned on. revealing a HUGE chamber.

the Laboratory almost looked like an Aircraft Hanger and, was full of High-Tech Weapons, Technology and Experimental devices.

Nora approached a Supercomputer and turned it on.

(("**PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE...**")) said the computer

Jenny smiled.

"oh, I know this one...it's-

"Sergant Kup." said Nora, sternly

Jenny widened her optics.

"But, MOM...that isn't th-"

(("**SECRET PASSCODE ACCEPTED, VOICE RECOGNITION APPROVED: NOREEN WAKEMAN**")) Began the computer

(("**ACTIVATING TELATRAAN-TWO**"))

Jenny and Vega were "wide-opticed"

"Telatraan-TWO?"

the Computer hummed loudly.  
>then, a Red Autobot Symbol appeared on the screen.<p>

(("**Telatrann-Two ACTIVE.**")) said a "different" computer voice

Nora smiled.

"Hello, T-2."

(("**Nora?...is that YOU?**  
><strong>how long have i been Offline?<strong>"))

"since Armageddroid's first turned on humanity.  
>i had to shut you down, or else he would of found and destroyed you."<p>

(("**Ackowledged...but, WHY have i been reactivated?**"))

"According to my Daughter, "XJ-9"  
>Decepticons are currently invading Tremorton."<p>

(("**Launching SKYSPY.**"))

at that moment, a probe was jettisoned from Wakeman's house.  
>the machine hoved upwards and trained it's lens on the city of Tremorton.<p>

(("**SCANNING...**"))

Jenny and Vega looked at each other, puzzled.

(("**DECEPTICON and PREDACON Energy Signatures Confirmed.**"))

"How many?" asked Nora

(("**Numbers Incalcuable.**"))

Nora growled in her throat.

"what about Autobots?, are ANY in the area."

(("only ONE Autobot and ONE Technorganic.  
>additional Autobots are enroute to Tremorton, ETA: Twenty Minutes."))<p>

"TWENTY MINUTES!" exclaimed Vega

Nora growled again.

"this isn't good...not good at all."

[Somewhere In Tremorton]

_**KA-BLAM!**_

Vexus was hurtled into a building, breaking a large hole in the wall.  
>she looked up and saw a familiar Green-and-Black femmebot pounce at her.<p>

Vexus II pinned her down and grasped her neck, choking her.  
>she then raised her counterpart up and slammed her back and head against the wall.<p>

Vexus looked at her clone and scowled as Vexus II smirked evily at her.

"why do you fight?" said Vexus II, finally

"it is POINTLESS...you cannot win."

Vexus groaned as she grasped at her captor's wrists.

"your...m-making a Mistake."

Vexus II cackled at this.

"oh, AM I!"

"YES...you think killing Vega will give you Cluster Prime!" spat Vexus

"Megatron did the SAME THING to Alpha Trion centuries ago...  
>and, guess what?: the Decepticons are STILL fighting the Autobots!"<p>

Vexus II eyed Vexus...she then grinned and chuckled.

"did your Technorganic "friend" tell you that?"

Vexus stared right at her clone.

"YES."

Vexus II scoffed.

"Autobot LIES..."

Vexus II tightens her grip on Vexus exposing her sharp teeth as she grinned evily at her.

"and, Besides...even if that IS true, i don't care." began Vexus II

"I don't care if my "Cluster War" lasts for Two Months or TWO-THOSAND YEARS!  
>so long a steh end result is ME, sitting on the throne of Cluster Prime as QUEEN."<p>

Vexus II then pauses.

"no-no...EMPRESS!, yeeeees..."Empress Vexus."  
>heh-heh-heh...now, THAT sounds alot better than "Queen."<p>

Vexus gripped at her clone.

"YOUR MAD!  
>your war will slaughter COUNTLESS innocent robots!"<p>

"Billions, actually." said Vexus II with a smile

Vexus II then slammed Vexus against the wall again, cracking it.

"I don't care WHAT i have to Destroy, or WHO i have to Kill.  
>One way or Another...Cluster Prime AND, the Universe <strong>WILL. BE. MIIIIIINE!<strong>"

_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!**_

Both Vexuses looked and saw Three Modified F-15 Fighter Jets soar towards the city.  
>Vexus II grinned and chuckled at this, then casually threw her counterpart away.<p>

"but, FIRST...Planet Earth shall fall." said Vexus II

Vexus looked up at her clone...who laughed at her.

"Starting with this **WORTHLESS HUMAN CITY!**"

with that, Vexus II's mechanical body shifted into a small, black-and-green Jet.  
>the Mini-Jet's thrusted burned, then blasted with with a roaring sound.<p>

Vexus looked up as she flew off towards the city.  
>she narrowed her optics, then stood up on her knees.<p>

"no...it's not over,** I WON'T LET YOU!**"

Vexus punched her fists into the ground.  
>she then slowly transformed her body into a small, Green-and-Gold.<p>

Vexus metal wheels immediatly spun rapidly.  
>then, the Mini-Car sped off like a racecar and chased after the Vexus II Jet.<p>

[The City]

Alex (still in Motercycle Mode)  
>and, Sheldon (still flying via Rocket Boots) soon arrived at the city.<p>

Alex transformed into Robot Mode and Sheldon Landed on the ground.

they saw the streets demolished and dead bodies laying around.  
>dozens of people were running and screaming in terror as Cluster Troopers attacked.<p>

"this is MADNESS!" said Sheldon, finally

a mouthplate immediatly covered Alex mouth.  
>he then shifted his forearms into an Ion Blaster and Sword.<p>

"this is WAR, Sheldon...what did you expect?"

Alex aimed his gun and fired steady shots at the Troopers each shot hit their targets (the troopers heads) perfectly, taking them down.

Sheldon also activated his weapons and fired at the troopers.  
>the two soon heard some distant explosions, followed by flashes from far off.<p>

"looks like Ramjet and his "coneheaded" brothers are focusing their attack on Downtown Tremorton." said Alex

"YEAH...that would explain why it feels like "World War II!" said Sheldon

Alex slashed at a trooper, sending it's insectoid head flying.

"I'm going after them, think you can handle yourself?"

Sheldon fires a missle, blowing up three troopers at once.

"yeah...i think i can manage."

"good."

Alex transforms into Motercycle Mode and speed off.

Sheldon glares at the Cluster Troopers then, pops out two silver blades from his wrists.

he yells out as he slashes at the robots sending severed limbs and decapitated heads flying.

(("_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_")) screamed a voice

Sheldon looked in the direction of an alley.

(("_**HELP MEEEEEEEE!**_"))

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, growling.  
>he then made metal wheels pop from his boots, followed by boosters.<p>

usieng his "rocket skates" and jetted into the alley and towards the sound.  
>once in the corridor and looked and saw the source of the screams.<p>

he widened his eyes at what he saw: Brit and Tiff, The "Crust Cousins"  
>only Brit was cowering in fear as Tarantulas (in Beast Mode) bit into Tiff's shoulder.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAHHHH!**_  
><em><strong>S-STOP IT!, PLEEEEEEEEEASE!<strong>_" cried Tiff, tears in her eyes

"**NO!, STOP IT!**  
><strong>LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!<strong>" shrieked Brit in terror

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, scowling.

though Brit and Tiff were the "meanest" of bullies who took every chance to Mock and Ridicule him at school.

they were still "human beings"...and, he WAS on the Autobot Side.  
>the side that Protected and Preserved life...no matter who they were.<p>

Sheldon finally jetted upwards and landed onto Tarantulas.  
>he raised his fist up (popping out a booster) and "rocket punched" into the Robotic Spider.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Tarantulas dropped Tiff in pain.  
>both cousins looked up in shock as Sheldon began to wail on the Spider.<p>

"S-Sheldon?" exclaimed Brit, stunned

"He the...SILVER SHELL!" groaned Tiff

Tarantulas finally transformed into Robot Mode.  
>he grabbed Sheldon with his claw-like hand and tore him off his back.<p>

the angry predacon slammed him against the ground and glared at him.

"Human INSECT!" snarled Tarantulas

"you ruined my _**FEEEEEEEAST!**_"

Tarantulas aimed his "spider leg" machine guns at Sheldon, cocking them however, Sheldon quickly aimed a missle at the Predacon and fired it.

the rocket hit Tarantulas's face point blank.  
>blinded by teh attack, Sheldon quickly got up and looked to the Crust Cousin.<p>

"i know i'm not your "favorite", and i'm not too nuts about you either...  
>but, if ANY of you want to live to see tomorrow, COME WITH ME!"<p>

Brit and Tiff wasted no time and ran to Sheldon, helping him up.  
>all three ran as fast as they could down the alley, TRYING to get away from Tarantulas.<p>

once out, Sheldon quickly turned and fired a laser beam.  
>this caused debre to fall, blocking off the alley.<p>

"is...is it gone?" asked Brit

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, scowling.

"no...i just slowed him down."

Tiff groaned as she held her rapidly bleeding shoulder.  
>Sheldon turned and faced her.<p>

"lemme take a look at that."

"NO!, don't touch me!" snapped Tiff

Sheld scoffed.

"fine, if you prefer to "suffer-in-silence."

Tiff groaned as her pain continued.

"ohhh...alright-ALRIGHT!  
>just don't get any of your "nerd germs" on me."<p>

Tiff released her hand, showing Sheldon her bloody wound.  
>he could see torn flesh with a green liquid mixed with her blood.<p>

"whoa...that looks BAD."

Tiff growled.

"what was..._**YOUR FIRST CLUE?**_"

Sheldon formed a gun-like device from his wrist.  
>he then turned a dial on it.<p>

"wa-what is that?" asked Brit

"Energon Repair Ray."

Brit and Tiff stared blankly.

"oh, that's right, i forgot: you don't speak "geek"  
>think of it as a "healing device", i'm setting it to affect organic tissue."<p>

Brit and Tiff continued to stare blankly.

"that means: it'll fix Tiff's shoulder."

Sheldon fired a stream of silver energy at Tiff's wounded shoulder.  
>Tiff and brit watched as Tiff's flesh slowly regenerated, soon completly healing.<p>

"better?" said Sheldon, retracting the weapon

Tiff flexed her arm a bit.

"ehhh..it feels sore.  
>but...it still hurts."<p>

Tiff then groaned, holding her head.

"but, i...i feel...funny."

Sheldon scowled.

"you've been infected with some kind of "Cyber Venom."  
>i'd better get you to Alex, he may have knowledge of an Anti-Venom."<p>

"and, just where IS Alex?" asked Brit

"Downtown Tremorton...where all the action is."

just then, the three saw a helicopter hovered down into the street.  
>to Brit and Tiff's shock and fear, the chopper "transformed" into a giant robot.<p>

the "chopper bot" began shooting at random people, killing them.  
>Sheldon quickly grabbed Brit and Tiff's hands and ran them behind a building.<p>

Brit and Tiff peeked and watched as the robot lumbered around firing his weapons at people and building, destroying most of the city.

"WE have to get Downtown...with things like THAT running around?" said Brit, nervously

"We'll NEVA' Survive!" exclaimed Tiff

"don't worry..." began Sheldon, as he armed a weapon

"i'll keep you all alive."

the Crust Cousins eyed him.

"YOU?...will help US?"

Sheldon scowled.

"Look, just because you two are so vain that you'd leave me behind during a Robot Invasion, doesn't mean I WOULD.

i'll keep you two ALIVE...at the cost of my own life if i have to."

"why?, why would you do THAT for us?" asked Brit

Sheldon eyed them.

"because it's the right thing to do...something i wouldn't expect YOU to understand."

the Giant Robot soon transformed back into a helicopter and flew off.  
>Sheldon finally stepped out from his hiding place, as did Brit and Tiff.<p>

he activated his "rocket skates" and looked at them.

"hold onto my back, i'll get us to downtown faster on Wheels."

Brit and Tiff looked at one another.  
>they finally shrugged and climbed onto his back, grasping his shoulders<p>

Sheldon jetted off down the road, heading for Downtown.

[Elsewhere]

Alex Motercycle form sped down the street towards downtown.  
>he could tell from the explosions that he was getting closer.<p>

then, he was suddenly struck by a stray missle which sent him hurtling through the air.

he quickly transformed into his Robotic form in mid-air and, crashed onto the ground, skidding a little.

Alex groaned as he began to get up.  
>then...he heard a familiar laugh.<p>

"_**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!**_"

Alex looked up and saw a bulky Mini-Jet fly down.  
>it transformed into Smytus and landed onto the ground before him.<p>

"Round THREE, "Pretender..." said Smytus, grinning evily

Alex scowled at Smytus.

"Smytus, i so DO NOT have time for this."

"MAKE TIME!"

Smytus shifts into his Tank form and fired a laser shot at Alex.  
>Alex has little time to react and is knocked across the road by the shot.<p>

Smytus shifts back into a robot and walked towards Alex.  
>as he approached him, he shifts him forwarm into a double-headed hammer.<p>

"As the "human musicians" say: "HAMMER TIME!"

Smytus raises him mallet up and swings it down.  
>however, Alex quickly catched it mid-flight and struggled against it.<p>

"Admit Defeat, PRETENDER!"

"Grrrr...NEVER!"

the Autobot symbol on Alex chestplate began to glow.  
>it then fire a single beam of energy, knocking Smytus thru the air.<p>

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

Smytus crashed onto the ground.  
>Alex then formed a large weapon onto his arm.<p>

a long, cyinder-shaped gun.  
>which glowed faint purple within the nozzle as it charge.<p>

Smytus looked up...and, widened his optics.

"while this is normally Megatron's favorite weapon..." began Alex

"i'm not too "shy" at using it againt you."

Alex then fired a singe shot from his Fusion Cannon (which was so powerful that it knocked HIM down)

the shot colided with Smytus, burrowing him into the ground.  
>Alex looked up and watched as Smytus groaned, still flat on his back.<p>

Smytus finally got up and glared at Alex.

"no one...does that..._**TO MEEEEEEE!**_"

Smytus summons various weapons from nearly every part of his body.  
>he charged his weapons, aiming them all at Alex.<p>

"any last WORDS, Pretender?"

Alex just smirks.

"uhhh...yeah: Look BEHIND you."

Smytus laughed.

"_**HA! HA! HA!**_  
>you think i'm stupid enough to fall for tha-"<p>

suddenly, Smytus hears an engine roar, followed by a HISS.  
>the robot turns and looked behined him...and, saw a White-and-Blue RV.<p>

_**CHA-CHA-CHAK-CHIK!**_

the RV slowly transforms into a very TALL Giant Robot.  
>the robot stared down at Smytus, scowling at him.<p>

"Smytus...meet ULTRA MAGNUS.  
>the Autobot Commander in charge of EARTH." said Alex with a smug grin<p>

Smytus gulped.

"oh..."

Magnus draws out a rod from his back.  
>the metal rod mechanically transformed into a Giant Warhammer, which crackled with energy.<p>

"to quote the Humans..."_Hammer Time._"

Magnus reels his arms back, charging his hammer at Full Power.  
>Smytus's optics became as wide as saucers, his puples like pins.<p>

"slag."

_**KA-BAM!**_

Magnus whacks at Smytus like a golfball...sending him soaring thru the air.

"_**CUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOU!**_"

Alex smiles as he watched Smytus "fly."

"good shot."

Magnus grins.

"I've had plenty of practice."

Alex looked up at Ultra Magnus.

"so...where are the other Autobots?"

as if to answer his question, the sound of moters was heard.  
>Alex and Ultra Magnus looked and saw several vehicles driving towards them.<p>

One was a junky looking "Dirt Bike"

Another was a dark green-and-grey, rusty pickup truck

there was also a van-like ambulance

a pink-and-white sportscar

a dark green armored truck

and, a shiny red sportcar.

the Autobots stopped and immediatly transformed.

"Sorry, we're late...traffic was a PAIN." said Bulkhead

"Yeah-Yeah, enough small talk..."

Sideswipe the shifts his hands into guns.

"Let's KICK some AFT!"

Arcee scowls at Sideswipe.

"watch you mouth, we ARE in the presence of children."

Alex eyed the Femmebot.

"I'm Sixteen."

"your still young in "cybertronian years."

Alex just rolled his optics, groaning.  
>just then, the Autobots heard distant explosions.<p>

"what's THAT!" exclaimed femmebot medic, "Red Alert"

"Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust re-modeling Downtown Tremorton." said Alex with a scowl

"by the AllSpark..." said Kup

Alex looked to Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus...PLEASE tell me you got us some Air Support."

"sorry, Alex...but, the only Flight Capable Autobot near here is JETFIRE.  
>trouble is, he was clear in the New York City...it'll take awhile before he gets here."<p>

Alex scowled.

"great...juuuuust perfect."

"we can handle those Flyers...WITH or WITHOUT Jetfire!" said Sideswipe

Alex scowled at Sideswipe.

"somehow i don't share your optimism."

just then, a familiar Black-and-Yellow muscle car drove up and transformed.

"BEE!, you made it!" exclaimed Bulkhead

Goldbug made aggravated beeping noised.

"oh, right...i forgot: your called "Goldbug", now."

Goldbug looked at everyone and beeped rapidly.

"what did you say?" asked Red Alert

Goldbug repeated.

"What is it?" asked Kup

Red Alert looked at everyone.

"Goldbug states that additional Decepticon Forces are entering the city.  
>among those he sighted were Barricade, Blackout and some of the Constructicons."<p>

"CONSTRUCTICONS!, are you sure?" said Magnus

Goldbug nodded, beeping.

"why do i get the feeling i'm gonna hate that LATER." said Alex

Magnus sighed.

"Alright...AUTOBOTS!"

all the other Autobots looked at their "leader."

"from what Alex informed me, the Decepticons are after a political figure in Tremorton.  
>our objective is to drive them out, and protect as much civilians as we possably can."<p>

"AYE-AYE, SIR!" exclaimed Wreck-Gar

"Good, you have your orders...  
>AUTOBOTS!, Transform and ROLL OUT!"<p>

with that, all the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off.

however, as Alex began to do so...Arcee (still in robot mode) spoke up.

"Alex..."

Alex looked at Arcee.  
>whose expression was that of worry.<p>

"PLEASE me careful."

Alex grins.

"don't worry, i will...mother."

Alex then transforms into Motercycle mode and sped off.  
>Arcee exhaled then transformed and followed the others.<p>

Magnus led the convoy of Autobots down the street.  
>using their weapons (and, vehicular forms) they made short work of the Cluster Troopers.<p>

(("**MAN, these guys are weak!**")) said Sideswipe

(("**do NOT underestimate them for their "size."**)) said Alex

(("**Alex is Right, Sideswipe...**")) began Ultra Magnus

(("**As Optimus would say: "Strength" should not be measured in Size Alone.**"))

Bulkhead then runs over more troopers.

(("**Maybe...but, i bet THEY don't count!**"))

just then, a squad of identical purple jets soar over them.

(("**DECEPTICONS!**")) exclaimed Sideswipe

(("**wait...something's "weird" about them.**")) said Kup

a dish-like device then forms from Red Alert's ambulance form.  
>the device rotates as it scans the area, beeping faintly.<p>

(("**Kup's right.**")) said Red Alert

(("**the energon signatures that those cons are giving off ISN'T normal.**  
><strong>i am detecting no sign of independant thought patterns or emotional readings.<strong>"))

(("**drones.**")) said Alex, darkly

(("**unliving, unthinking machines...the bulk of Megatron's Attack Force.**"))

(("**But...he only brings THOSE out on "serious" missions  
>like when he conquered Iacon all those Deca-Cycles Ago!<strong>")) said Bulkhead

the Autobots "watched" as the Jet Drones fired upon the city.

(("**then, "Megs" is apparently SERIOUS about destroying Tremorton and killing Vega.**")) said Alex

(("**then, it is OUR mission to make sure he fails.**")) said Magnus

just then, a squad of Purple Cars sped towards them.

(("**we've got "Rolling Decepti-Drones" headed our way!**")) exclaimed Arcee

Sideswipe accelerated forward, leaving the group.

(("**THEIR MINE!**"))

Sideswipe transformed as he drove, shifting his hands into swords.  
>using his wheels as skates, he slid and slashed at the "decepti-cars"<p>

the drones transformed into robot modes and attacked.

(("**Autobots...TRANSFORM!**"))

the Autobots all transformed into their Robot Modes.

"ATTACK!"

the Autobots (Alex included) all attacked the drones.

Bulkhead shifted his hands into wrecking balls swung them around and shot them at the drones, shattering them to pieces.

a Drone shot Wreck-Gar's area off...but, the Junkion easily re-attached it.

"Cons check in...but, they don't Check Out."

Wreck-Gar then shifted his arms into guns and fired rapidly at them.

as the Autobots fought, Alex's COMMLink suddenly beeped.  
>using his free hand, he pressed against his helmet.<p>

"Yeah?"

(("**Alex?**"))

"Sheldon?..what's wrong?"

(("**Plenty...I found the Crust Cousins in the city.**  
><strong>Tarantulas was harrasing them, and Tiff got poisoned!<strong>

**Now, we're pinned down in the financial district by some "faceless" decepticons!**"))

"yeah, i'm currently engaging some Drones, myself."

(("**yeah, well...we could use some Help.**  
><strong>Tiff doesn't look very good...and, my armor is taking ALOT of damage.<strong>"))

Alex narrowed his optics.

"Sit tight and keep them safe...I'M ON MY WAY."

Alex cut off the link, he then looked to Magnus.

"ULTRA MAGNUS!, a friend of mine needs me in another part of town.  
>think you "tin-heads" can handle yourselves without me!"<p>

"We'll be fine, JUST GO HELP YOUR FRIEND!"

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!" said Arcee

"Arcee, NO!  
>we need you HERE." ordered Magnus<p>

"BUT-"

"Magnus is Right, Arcee.  
>i'll be Fine, just stay here."<p>

Alex shifts into his Motercycle form and speeds off.  
>Arcee just scowls, growling softly in her throat.<p>

[Wakeman's Lab]

Nora, Jenny and Vega watched a screen looking at LIVE footage of Tremorton's invasion via "Skyspy."

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" exclaimed Jenny

"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"NO, XJ-9!" snapped Nora

"there is NOTHING you can do...you aren't trained to fight Decepticons."

Vega looked at Nora.

"how do YOU know of Decepticons, mrs. Wakeman?"

Nora looked down, silent.

"i've lived for a LONG time...and, served with the Skyway Patrol in my youth.  
>so, i HAVE encountered Megatron's Army before...as well as Prime's "Freedom Fighters."<p>

Jenny cleched her fists.

"I still think i should-"

"JENNIFER, I said: NO!"

Jenny widened her optics stunned that he mother actually refered to her by her "human name."

"Remember the Armageddroid?" began Nora

"there ARE threats that you cannot defeat on your own.  
>and, believe me when i say this: you are NOT ready to fight Decepticons, OR Predacons."<p>

just then, Vega saw something on the screen.

"Mrs. Wakeman, LOOK!"

Nora looked and saw a Black-and-Green, human-sized jet fly by.  
>the jet quickly transformed into a "slim" Vexus and landed on a rooftop.<p>

"VEXUS!" exclaimed Nora

"No, it's not...not REALLY." began Vega

"It's that "other vexus" that Alex was talking about."

Nora glanced at Vega.

"OTHER?"

just then, the three saw a human-sized, Green-and-Yellow car drive up to the building.  
>to their amazment, the "car" transformed into Vexus (the REAL Vexus that they all knew.)<p>

Now, Nora was Confused.

"TWO Vexuses!"

"SHH!, watch..." said Vega

the Three women watched as Vexus looked up at Vexus II...who was smirking.

"my...YOUR fast." said Vexus II

Vexus just scowled at her she then dug her taloned hands into the wall and scaled up the building.

Vexus finally leapt up to the roof and faced her "twin."  
>Vexus II just crossed her arms and smirked, looking right at Vexus.<p>

"this ends NOW." said Vexus

"I think NOT, "sis."

Vexus II looked at the burning city of Tremorton.

"look around you..." began Vexus II, motioning her with arm

"I have Suceeded where you FAILED.  
>the hometown of our hated nemesis is MINE...or, will Soon-Be-Mine."<p>

"I'll stop you."

Vexus II looked at Vexus, faking surprise.

"Stop Me?..._**HA! HA! HA!**_  
>can you be anymore of a Hypocrite!"<p>

Vexus II suddenly rushes forward and grabs Vexus by the top of her chestplate.  
>she stared right into her terrified eyes, grinning evily.<p>

"not so long ago...YOU were standing in my place.  
>leading an invasion force to conquer Earth, STARTING with this city."<p>

Vexus II then slaps Vexus face twice in a row.

"and, now...your standing here as the humans "so-called" protector,_ heh-heh-heeeeh..._"

Vexus II then lifts Vexus over her and tosses her body across the roof.  
>before she could even get up, Vexus II pinned her down with her foot and glared at her.<p>

"so disappointing..." began Vexus II

"even after all these centuries...your STILL carrying a torch for Megas.  
><em><strong>HA!<strong>_, the stupid fool...no wonder he was terminated by organics, he was FAR too trusting."

Vexus II then grappled Vexus and lifted her up.

"and, yet...here you are: making the SAME mistake he did.  
>I can't tell whether your blinded by your feelings, or if your REALLY that stupid."<p>

Vexus glared at her clone.

"m-megas was...the light of my life." began Vexus, groaning

"he blessed me with my daughter, Vega.  
>and, he treated me like a person...n-not a "figurehead."<p>

Vexus gritted her metal teeth at Vexus II.

"and...h-he was RIGHT, i was Wrong.  
>Organics and Robotics, though different...are still the same."<p>

Vexus looked down, frowning.

"i'm just...ashamed, that it took this long to realise it.  
>with every world i conquered...i betrayed my love, AND his daughter."<p>

Vexus looked back a Vexus II (who looked disgusted at her.)

"so...maybe i AM a fool.  
>for letting my Fear of organic creatures...blind me to those i should of feared the most."<p>

Vexus II tightened her grip on Vexus, choking her.

"your even **WEAKER** than i thought..."

Vexus II finally threw her down.

"fine...if you wish to protect these insects then, you shall die alongside them...just like the Autobots, and ALEX."

Vexus snarled at her clone.  
>she then formed a gun from her arm and fired at her.<p>

however, Vexus II quickly transformed into Jet Mode and flew off.  
>Vexus growled, then she quickly shifted into Car Mode.<p>

her metal wheels folded downward and hovered up.  
>using boosters, she then flew after the jet.<p>

[Elsewhere In Tremorton]

Sheldon, Brit and Tiff were running down the streets being chased by Predacon Drones that resembles "mechanical spiders"

Sheldon quickly turned and fired a machine gun at the robots.

"KEEP RUNNING, I'll hold them off!"

Brit and Tiff nodded as they kept running.  
>Sheldon stood his ground and kept firing at the spiders.<p>

one of them leapt at him, slashing at his wrist with a "razor leg"  
>not only did this attack destroy his weapon...but cut him deeply.<p>

"YOW!"

the spider then pounced at him.  
>Sheldon did his best to hold it off...but, his strength was failing.<p>

Tiff stopped and looked back at this.  
>for some reason, she felt something she had NEVER felt before: concern.<p>

Brit stopped and looked at her.

"Tiff?, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Tiff breathed heavily, then looked around.  
>she spotted demolished car at the side of a curb.<p>

without thinking, she ran over and stomped HARD against a fender.  
>the piece of metal unhinged, breaking off from the vehicle.<p>

she grabbed it, clutching it like a weapon.

"TIFF?, what are yo-"

"_**YAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

Tiff ran forward towards the spiders.  
>she viciously swung at them, bashing at the machines.<p>

with each blow, her weapon got bent up and dented but, she ignored this and continued to run towards Sheldon.

Brit watched in shock and awe as he cousin bashed at the spider attacking Sheldon  
>she yelled out loud as she kept bashing at it, eventually dazing it.<p>

she then helped Sheldon up.

"wa-what are you-?"

"proving that you **WRONG** about me." said Tiff, sternly

at that moment, one of teh spider slashed at her back.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

"_**TIFF!**_" shrieked Brit

Sheldon quickly punched at the spider.  
>he then used his rocket skates and jetted away and back to Brit.<p>

"this is MADNESS!" exclaimed Brit

"agreed, but we have to keep going.  
>help is on the way, we just have to Survive long enough until then."<p>

just then, a loud roaring sound was heard.  
>the three teens looked up and saw three jets approaching.<p>

"oh, no..._**MOOOOOOVE!**_"

the three tried to run for cover as the F-15's fired their missled at the road.  
>the explosions destroyed the drones, and knocked the three teenagers through the air.<p>

Sheldon and Brit looked up and saw Tiff laying motionless on the ground far from them.

"_**TIFF!**_" called Brit

Tiff groaned as she tried to get up.

then...at that moment, an orange-and-Yellow F-15 Eagle flew near them.  
>it transformed into a giant robot and landed on a rooftop.<p>

the robot smirked evily as it armed a missle from it's arm...and, aimed at TIFF.

Brit and Sheldon saw this.

"no..._**TIFF!, GET OUT OF THERE!**_" shouted Brit

Tiff looke dup and saw the robot aiming for her.  
>in panic, she trie dto move...but, crie dout in pain: her leg was broken.<p>

Sheldon trie dto activate a weapon, ANY weapon.  
>but, his weapons systems failed to respond.<p>

Tiff looked at her cousin, tears in her eyes.

"brit...RUN."

the Robot fired, it's missle streaking towards Tiff.  
>time seemed to slow as Brit watched this with wide eyes.<p>

the missle impacted Tiff, bursting in a powerful explosion.

"_**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF!**_"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Another LONG Chapter (so, some more listed details)<p>

1. Yes, Alex did reer to Arcee as "mother"  
>(I shall explain why in later chapters)<p>

2. I am hinting/revealing that Nora Wakeman has met Autobots and Decepticons before (and, may have had a special connection with Kup)

My reason for this is because i thought it would be cool  
>if Nora already KNEW of Cybertronians (while, Jenny Didn't)<p>

3. yes, the "Red Alert" character IS the female version from "Transformers Animated" (my apologies to you G1 fans, but i like Red Alert better as a Femmebot Nurse)

4. i gave Vexus and Vexus II more "G1 inspired" vehicle modes (Cars-Good, Planes-Bad)

though, i admit: i cheated when i gave Vexus Car Mode a BTTF-esque hover wheels.

5. Yes, i killed off Tiff Crust  
>(and, in case your wondering, the con that offed her is "Sunstorm")<p>

Love it or Hate it, she's DEAD.  
>and, Brit have a drastic "character change"<p> 


	10. Fallen Hero

My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti

Transformers copyright Hasbro

"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins

* * *

><p>War For Cluster Prime<br>Chapter 10: Fallen Hero

* * *

><p>[Tremorton]<p>

"_**TIIIIIFF!**_  
><em><strong> NO, TIFF!, NOOOOOOOO!<strong>_"

Brit ran ahead to the blast zone, totally ignoring all common sense and safety.  
>she stopped and stood over a deep crater and stared with wide eyes.<p>

there was nothing left...nothing.  
>the ground in which Tiff was stood was scorched earth.<p>

Brit then spotted ONE thing: a pink beenie.  
>she immediatly slid down and knelt down.<p>

the dark-skinned girl stared at Tiff's hat, which was ALL that was left of her now.

it was stained with soot, with burnt holes.  
>Brit reached for the beenie, her hands shakey.<p>

she finally touched the beenie, holding it in her hands.  
>Brit stared at it...and, fell fresh tears well up in her eyes.<p>

"tiff...no."

Brit shut her eyes tightly, gripping the beenie.  
>her emotions overwelmed her...until she finally reached her breaking point.<p>

Tiff...her cousin...was DEAD.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Brit screamed out to the heavens, then fell to her knees and cried.

Sheldon approached the crater and stared down at Brit, his eyes wide with shock he then saw Sunstorm jump down and grab Brit in his hand.

"BRIT, NO!"

Sunstorm scowled at Sheldon...then, kicked him away.  
>this simple attack shattered most of his armor (and, frantured his bones)<p>

Sunstorm then looked at Brit (who stared terrified at him.)

"human insect..."

Sunstorm then pointed his finger at Brit, the tip glowing brightly.

"prepare to be DESTROYED."

Brit widened her eyes, her hearts skipping several beats.  
>suddenly, Sunstorm is struck by a missle (forcing him to release Brit)<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

an Orange-and-Dark Pink motercycle sped foward and transformed into a Robotic Alex  
>he quickly caught Brit and landed safely on the ground.<p>

"I've got you."

Brit stared at the robot with wide eyes.

"Alex?"

Sunstorm stomped his foot as he approached the two.

"filthy "technorg"...I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

a missle launcher suddenly formed on Alex arm.  
>he aimed and fired the rocket at Sunstorm, which impacted his face.<p>

"GAAAHHH!, MY FACE!"

Sunstorm quickly transformed into Jet Mode and flew off at high speed.

Alex deactivated his weapon...then, looked at Brit.  
>he saw her holding the scorched hat, tears flowing down her face.<p>

his metallic face then turned pale.

"no...he didn't."

Brit cried softly.

"tiff...(choke, sob) s-she's...SHE'S-"

Brit cried harder, a small puddle forming below her.  
>Alex hung his head low, scowling as he cletched his fist.<p>

then, he and Brit heard a faint moaning sound.

"ohhhhh..."

Alex and Brit looked and saw Sheldon.  
>he was laying on the ground, his armor in pieces and body broken.<p>

"SHELDON!"

Alex ran over to his fallen friend (and, for whatever reason...so did Brit)  
>the two stood over the boy with wide eyes, shocked at the cuts and bruses on his body.<p>

"the...the p-PAIN." groaned Sheldon

Brit covered her mouth, shocked.  
>as Sheldon lost conscienceness, Alex quickly shifted his arm into a Repair Ray.<p>

"NO, Shel!...stay with me."

Alex quickly fired the silver energy stream at Sheldon's body.  
>he sweated mech fluid as he continued to TRY and heal him.<p>

"i already failed to save ONE LIFE today..." began Alex

"by god, don't let it be TWO."

Brit found herself ALSO worried.

though she never gave Sheldon any thought before for some reason...she dreaded HIM dying, or even being in pain.

Sheldon soon awoke, exhaling deeply (which gave Brit some relief.)

"ohhh...my aching body."

Alex reached out his hand and helped Sheldon onto his feet.  
>the dark haired teenager stumbled a bit, but soon stablized himself.<p>

"you certainly took one hell'va beating." said Alex

"ohhh...no kidding.  
>i feel like i lost a game of Chicken with "Motermaster."<p>

"your Exo-Suit's certainly seen "better days."

Sheldon looked at himself and gasped.

all that was left of his "new" Silver Shell suit were "metal boxers", boots and "armbands"

he almost looked like "bruce banner" after a Hulk-Out.

"aww, MAN!  
>and, i just had this thing Waxed!"<p>

Brit looked and saw three purple cars driving towards them.

"oh, no...LOOK!"

Alex and Sheldon looked and saw the cars.  
>it didn't take much for Alex to figure out what they REALLY were.<p>

"cons."

before Alex could do ANYTHING...a Pink-and-White sportcar suddenly drove up from the opposite direction and immediatly transformed in front of them.

Arcee shifted both forearms into slim guns and, fired one laser shot after another at the Decepticon Drones.

one car swerved out of control and CRASHED into a lamp post.  
>another just toppled over and exploded, while the last transformed and lunged at Arcee.<p>

the femmebot quickly performed a swift kick, knocking it down.  
>she then aimed her gun at it's faceless head and fired, blowing it apart.<p>

Arcee looked back at Alex at the two humans.  
>Brit's eyes were wide, shocked and stunned at this.<p>

Alex, however...just scowled.

"I thought you were staying with Ultra Magnus!"

Arcee eyed the teenage boy.

"if i HAD, you'd all been Scrap by now."

Alex turned his eyes, scowling.  
>he finally exhaled and looked back at the Autobot.<p>

"well...THANKS."

Arcee smiled.

"at least your all Safe."

tears welled up in Brit's eyes.  
>she quickly turned away, crying softly.<p>

"what's wrong?" asked Arcee, confused

Alex sighed sharply, a depressive look on his face.

"i didn't get here fast enough, that's what's wrong.  
>Brit's cousin, Tiff...she was killed."<p>

Arcee widened her eyes.

"Killed?"

Brit breathed heavily...then spoke.

"she was murdered...by one of those BLOODY ROBOTS!" snapped Brit, angrily

Arcee knelt down, bringing her massive face to Brit's.

"what did it look like?"

Brit looked right into Arcee's bright blue optics.

"i...i don't know, it happened so fast!  
>it...it WAS an Orange-and-Yellow Fighter Jet."<p>

"F-15 Eagle." added Sheldon

Arcee ponders this.

"hmmm...sounds like Sunstorm."

"Sunstorm?" said Brit, eyeing Arcee

"a Decepticon Seeker." said Alex

"he's a Pyromanic with "questionable" sanity."

Brit narrowed her eyes.

"So...it's Psychotic."

"that's certainly ONE WAY to put it."

Brit gritted her teeth angrily.

"that Thing...will PAY."

just then, Arcee looked up and saw three purple jets flying towards them.

"CONS!"

Arcee quickly aimed and fired at the approaching jets but, they were moving so fast that she couldn't get a clear shot.

the drones fired their machine guns and missles at the group.  
>Arcee quickly stood in front of Alex and the human, shielding them from attack.<p>

this soon mad eher keel over in pain, gripping her damaged leg.

"ARCEE!" exclaimed Alex

Arcee looked and saw the jet turned and fly back for ANOTHER attack.

but, then...one of the jets was suddenly hit by a missle...  
>it plummeted to the ground and crashed in a firey inferno.<p>

the group all looked and saw a White F-35 Lightning with red edges on it's wings  
>soar over them and fire again at the decepticon jets, plucking yet another one from the sky.<p>

Alex grinned as he spotted the Autobot Symbols on it's wings.

"jetfire..."

the last jet tried to flee...but, Jetfire chased it down.  
>he fired his machine gun at it's duel thrusters, shorting them out.<p>

the drone dropped out of the sky like a rock and exploded upon impacting the ground.  
>Jetfire then flew down and hovered over to Arcee and the others.<p>

he finally transformed into robot mode landed down, kneeling for a moment...then, finally stood up.

Alex finally approached.

"about time you got here."

Jetfire shrugged.

"sorry...Air Traffic and all that."

Alex groaned.

"well, WHATEVER...so long as your here." began Alex

"The "Coneheads" appear to be leading a squadrin of Jet Drones on an All-Out aerial assault against Tremorton, destroying the city and killing it's people."

Jetfire smirked.

"so, it's just ME vs THEM, eh?"

Alex shrugged.

"given that the other "Aerialbots" aren't on Earth...'fraid so."

Jetfire grinned, then hovered upwards with his "thruster heels"

"this won't take long."

"BE CAREFULE, JETFIRE!  
>according to Brit, Sunstorm is in the area...and, you know what HE'S like."<p>

Jetfire chuckled.

"If STARSCREAM couldn't beat me..."

Jetfire then transforms into Jet Mode.

(("**then, what chance does SUNSTORM have?**"))

Jetfire then blasts off, disappearing into the skies.  
>Alex sighed, then looked at the others.<p>

"well...with Jetfire here, we may have a chance at winning this thing.  
>but, for now...i have other business to take care of."<p>

"like what?" asked Sheldon

"well, for Starters..."

Alex then looked to Arcee.

"Arcee, take Sheldon and Brit to Wakeman's House.  
>for now, it's the safest place on earth, so they should be protected there."<p>

"X-J-NINE'S HOUSE!" exclaimed Brit

"NO WAY!, i'm not going to that loser's hou-!"

Alex suddenly marched over and faced Brit.

"DO YOU WANT TO **LIVE**, BRITNEY?" snapped Alex, poking her chest sharply

"i, uhh-"

"Then, **DO. AS. I. SAY!**"

"but, ALEX...what about you?" asked Arcee

Alex looked up at the Femmebot.

"i still have a friend stranded SOMEWHERE in this city.  
>i trust the Autobots to handle Tremorton, but i HAVE to find my friend."<p>

"ALONE?" exclaimed Sheldon, obviously not liking the idea

Alex looked at him.

"If i must...then, YES.  
>i won't risk anybody else's life, except my OWN."<p>

with that, Alex transformed into his Motercycle form and sped off.

Brit was left wide eyed.

"whooooa..."

Arcee sighed, then quickly transformed into her sportscar form.  
>she drove near the two humans and opened her doors up with a faint beep.<p>

"get in."

Sheldon exhaled, then got inside the car.  
>Brit (still clutching Tiff's burnt beenie) also got in.<p>

Arcee shut her doors and drove off at high speed.

[later]

Alex motercycle form drove down the road at high speed.  
>his scanners were on HIGh ALERT, searching for Any traces of Vexus (or, Vexus II)<p>

suddenly, he was struck by a stray green laser that "Stung" ALOT.  
>he was hurtled thru the air (quickly transforming into Robot Mode) and toppled to the ground.<p>

he groaned as he tried to get up.  
>Alex looked and saw a golden-and-bluish-green creature approach.<p>

it looked like a large scorpian.  
>but, it had a Cobra Head instead of a stinger.<p>

"Well, HOWDEY!" exclaimed the "predacon"

"Don't mind me, i'll just KICK 'YA while yer DOWN, HA! HA! HA!"

Alex slowly stood up, glaring at the Scorpian/Cobra.

"quickstrike..."

Quickstrike quickly transformed into a human-sized Robot.

"That's MA' NAME!  
>heh-heh, Don't wear it out."<p>

Alex scowled, growling in his throat.

"I'm not having a very "good day", Pred...BUZZOFF!"

Quickstrike scowled at Alex.

"you must have meh' confused with that "Wasp Boy"  
>cuz' i don't "Buzz"...I STIIIIIING!"<p>

Quickstrike aimed his "Cobra Head Arm" at Alex and fired a green energy at Alex.  
>though he dodged most of the attacks, one of the volts hit him at the side of his waist.<p>

he yelled out as laser melted away at his armor, and BURNED into his "skin"  
>he gripped his wound, which began to leak a bright blue fluid...like he was bleeding.<p>

"WOO-HOO!, I GOTCHA!"

Alex glared at Quickstrike.  
>he ignored his injure and fired his weapon at him.<p>

Slimey Goop hit Quickstrike Cobra Arm.  
>Quickstrike (stupidly) fired anyway...making it explode, knocking him down.<p>

"OW!, HEY!  
>THAT WAS MA' GOOD ARM!"<p>

Alex marched over to the "fuzor"  
>he then grabbed him by his chest plate and threw him across the steet.<p>

Quickstrike slammed into a brick wall, cracking it upon contact.  
>he fell out of the "impression" he made in the wall, groaning in pain.<p>

"you...you can't do this to me!  
>I'M tha' Roughest, Toughest Hombre this side of...oohhhhh..."<p>

Quickstrike finally passed out.  
>Alex just smirked at this.<p>

"nice one."

Alex turned...and, saw Vexus II leaning against a lamp post, smirking.

"but, let's face it: that guy was a SERIOUS pushover."

Vexus II then approached Alex, grinning evily.

"but, do you have what it takes...to "play with the BIG BOYS!"

[Elsewhere]

The Autobots were fighting furiously against the Decepticon Drones.

just then, Red Alert sensed something via her Internal Systems.  
>lowering a visor, she looked and gasped upon seeing something.<p>

"ULTRA MAGNUS!"

Magnus looked at the MedicBot.

"What is it, Red?"

"I think i've identified the Con whose "leading" this invasion."

a Serious look formed on Ultra Magnus face.

"who?"

Red Alert pointed.  
>Magnus saw a Purple Tank rip through the street.<p>

it transformed in a robot with a single, red eye.

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave's optic glowed brightly as he aimed his weapons and fired at random buildings.

Ultra Magnus scowled, his optics flashing blue.

"AUTOBOTS!, hold off the Cons...i'm going after their Commander."

Magnus transformed into his RV form and drove off at high speed.  
>Red Alert looked at the others, a stern look on her face.<p>

"YOU HEARD HIM, TEAM!  
>hold off the Cons, this city MUST. NOT. FALL!"<p>

Bulkhead grinned as he swung his wrecking ball flail at the drones.

"WRECK and RULE!" exclaimed Bulkhead

Shockwave looked and saw a familiar White-and-Blue RV approach.  
>the Decepticon then smirked (that is, if he HAD a visible mouth)<p>

"Magnus..."

Ultra Magnus transformed and faced Shockwave.

"SHOCKWAVE!...this town is under Autobot Protection.  
>you and your Decepticon Army will LEAVE NOW, or suffer the consequences."<p>

Shockwave chuckled sinisterly.

"I think NOT, Magnus."

Shockwave aimed his weaponized arm at Magnus and fired.  
>Magnus quickly dodged the attacked, then drew out his warhammer and charged at him.<p>

as Magnus swung his hammer at him...Shockwave caught it mid-swing.  
>despite the expressionless look on his face...Shockwave seemed to "smirk" at Ultra Magnus.<p>

"you fight pretty hard...for some "drone" who thinks he's Optimus."

Magnus scowled at Shockwave.

"THIS coming from the bot living in Megatron's Shadow."

Shockwave's optic glowed bright red.  
>he then shoved Magnus off and quickly transformed into a Helicopter.<p>

as he flew off, Magnus growled.

"Run all you want...but, you won't escape ME, you Coward!"

With that, Magnus transformed and chases after Shockwave.

While this was going on, Ramjet led his brothers and drones against the city.

(("**Hey, Ramjet...LOOK!**")) said Dirge

Ramjet looked and saw a High School.  
>and, gathered there were dozens of teenagers.<p>

(("**Easy Targets, heh-heh-heeeh...**"))

Thrust snickered as well.

(("**YEAH...i know what you mean.**"))

Ramjet growled.

(("**our job is to Level the CITY to spread Panic.**  
><strong> that meager "Education Center" hardly benifits our mission.<strong>"))

(("**oh, COME ON!**  
><strong> just One-Little-Go-Around, that's all!<strong>")) begged Dirge

(("**YEAH!, it'll be FUN watching those "insects" scatter!**")) exclaimed Thrust

Ramjet groaned.

(("**oh...Alright!**  
><strong> if you all REEEEALLY want to do it, FINE.<strong>"))

the Coneheads flew down to the high school.  
>all three armed their missles and aimed at the large group of kids.<p>

(("**HA! HA! HA!**  
><strong> it's like shooting Protoforms in a Stasis Pod!<strong>")) exclaimed Thrust

just then, a stray missle hits Thrust.  
>the red jet hurtled through the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind.<p>

(("**NOOOOOOOO!**"))

Thrust crashed onto the ground below.

(("**WHAT THE SCRAP WAS THAT?**")) exclaimed Dirge

as if to answer, a White-and-Red F-35 flew right in front of them.  
>the jet showed off the Autobot Symbols on it's wings...then blasted flames from it's thrusters.<p>

(("**AN AUTOBOT FLYER!**")) exclaimed Dirge

(("**Worse: it's that Traitor, JETFIRE.**"))

Jetfire jetted off, leaving Ramjet and Dirge behind.

(("**GET HIM!**"))

the two F-15's (along with the drones) persued Jetfire...FAR away from the school.

**Revvin' up your engine, Listen to her howlin' roar.**  
><strong>Metal under tension, Beggin' you to touch and go.<strong>

**Hiiiighway to the DANGER ZONE!**  
><strong>Riiiide into the DANGER ZONE!<strong>

Ramjet and Dirge fired their missles at Jetfire.  
>but, the Aerialbot just quickly barrel rolled and evaded the shots.<p>

(("**is THAT all you got?**")) exclaimed Jetfire

(("**HA!, i've soon "Paper Airplanes" with more manuverability than YOU!**"))

**Headin' into twilight, Spreadin' out your wings tonight**  
><strong>your jumpin' off the deck...And shovin' into overdrive.<strong>

**Hiiiiighway to the DANGER ZONE!**  
><strong>I'll take you riiiiight into the DANGER ZONE!<strong>

Jetfire finally flew straight up into the air.  
>he flew upside-down and right over the two other jets.<p>

he finally corrected his flight position...now right behind them.

(("**WHAT!**"))

Jetfire fired his machine gun, blowing out Dirge's thrusters.  
>as he plummeted down, Jetfire blasted off...while Ramjet chased him down.<p>

(("**I WON'T BE BEATEN BY AN AUTOBOT!**")) shouted Ramjet

(("**Then, get ready for some serious DISAPPOINTMENT.**")) replied Jetfire

**You'll never say hello to you, Until you get it on the red line overload**  
><strong>You'll never know what you can do, Until you get it up as high as you can go.<strong>

**Out along the edges, Always where I burn to be...**  
><strong>The further on the edge, The hotter the intensity...<strong>

Jetfire finally transformed and hovered in place.  
>he aimed a gun at the approaching Ramjet and quickly fired at him.<p>

the shot was a critical hit...sending Ramjet plummeted down like a stone.

(("**NOOOOOOOO!**  
><strong> CUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!<strong>"))

Jetfire grinned, then transformed back into Jet Mode and, proceeded to shoot down the Fighter Jet Drones.

**Hiiiighway to the DANGER ZONE!**  
><strong>Gonna take it riiiight into the DANGER ZONE!<strong>

**Hiiiighway to the DANGER ZONE!, Riiiide into the DANGER ZONE!**

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Vexus II smirked as she approached Alex.

"heh-heh-heh-heh...FOOL.  
>do you Really think you can stop me?"<p>

Alex scowled as he shifted his arms into a sword and and shield.

"that IS the plan." began Alex

"I either stop you...or, be destroyed trying."

Vexus II cackled softly.

"then, say hello...TO THE SCRAPYARD!"

Vexus II attacked, charging with her talon-like hands.  
>she slashed at Alex, who blocked her attack with his shield.<p>

he then slashed at HER with his sword...but, she caught it.  
>as the two struggled against each other...Vexus II smirked.<p>

"give it up...you are only Prolonging your imminant DOOM."

Alex growled.

"never...i'll NEVER let you kill Vega."

Vexus II raised a metallic eyebrow...she then grinned.

"you actually LIKE her, don't you?"

"yeah?, so what if i do?

Vexus II smirked evily.

"oh, nothing...just gives me a "great" idea."

Vexus II began to force Alex down, staring down at him.

"if i can't kill Vega today...i'll settle with her BOYFRIEND!"

with that, Vexus II shoves Alex away.  
>she then viciously slashed at him, cutting away at his armor and metal skin.<p>

Alex groaned as light blue liquid flung from his wounds.  
>Vexus II then grappled his neck, lifted him up and choked him slightly.<p>

"you know what i'm gonna do, BOY?..." began Vexus II

"i'm going to tear out your "oily" metallic heart.  
>and, then "give it" to Vega...as a GIFT, right before i kill her."<p>

Vexus II popped her claw-like hand open, her fingers shining like blades  
>a crazed smile formed on her face as she dug her claws into Alex's chestplate.<p>

she effortlessly ripped it off, exposing his bare, metal chest.

"time to DI-AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Vexus II was suddenly struck down by Vexus (who dropped down from the sky)  
>Alex fell to the ground and watched as Vexus attacked her clone.<p>

"KEEP YOUR HAND OFF HIM!"

Vexus II growled as she grappled her counterpart and tossed her off of her.  
>Vexus skidded across the ground until she stopped near Alex.<p>

the two looked and saw Vexus II leap away and onto a rooftop.  
>she glared at the two hatefully, then flashed her eyes bright green.<p>

"PREDACONS, _**ATAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_"

at that moment, several mechanical animals soon revealed themselves.

"Wazzzpinator, TERR-OR-IIIIIZE!"

"SCORPINOK, TERRORIZE!"

"TARANTULAS, TERRORIZE!"

"INFERNAL, TERRORIZE!"

"LASERBEAK, TERRORIZE!"

The Predacons dropped down and surrounded the two bots.  
>Alex and Vexus looked at each other, both nervous.<p>

"well...looks like it's just You and Me." said Alex

Suddenly, Vexus II charges and grappeled Vexus.  
>Vexus II grapples her leg and flies off...leaving Alex alone with the Predacons.<p>

"O-KAY...so it's just ME, then."

a Predacon that resembled a "fire ant" approaches Alex.

"FOR THE ROYALTY!"

Infernal then fires a fireball at Alex, knocking him down.  
>Tarantulas then grabs Alex and laughs as he tossed him as Laserbeak.<p>

Laserbeak then shifts into his Condor form grapples Alex with it's talons and flies up in the air.

he then drops Alex...who falled through the air and CRASHED into the ground.  
>Alex groans as he looks up and sees the Predacons looking down at him.<p>

"scrap him." said Tarantulas

the Predacons aim their guns at Alex, charging them.

"STOOOOOOP!"

the Predacons look and see a Robotic Rhino charging at them.

"RHINOX, MAXIMIIIIIZE!"

the Rhino/Rhinox quickly transforms into a Robot then, fired a rapid-fire gun at the Predacons.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**_" screamed Waspinator, as he is shot to pieces

two more "robot animals" appeared.  
>one was a White Tiger, the other was a Silver Falcon.<p>

"TIGERTRON, MAXIMIZE!

"AIRRAZOR, MAXIMIZE!"

Tigertron slashed at the Predacons, growling while Airrazor ran to Alex and helped him up.

Alex looked at her and smiled.

"thanks."

Airrazor smiled.

"no problem, Alex."

Alex stood up and activated his duel swords.

"time to Slag some Preda-Butt."

Tarantulas then leapt at the two.

"I think NOT, Autobot and Maximal SCUM!"

as Tarantulas readied his "spider-leg guns"...he was suddenly snagged by a webline.  
>the Predacon was then dragged up a building by his legs.<p>

"HEY!, WA-WHAT'S GOING-!"

Tarantulas looked up and saw a Black-and-Purple, Mechanical Spider

"well-well-well...BlackArachnia." snickered Tarantulas

BlackArachnia snickered.

"MISS me?"

"like i miss Indigestion.  
>GRRR, traitor...i'll scrap you NOW!"<p>

BlackArachnia quickly transformed into Robot Mode.

"I think NOT."

with that, BlackArachnia released her webline...dropping Tarantulas.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the Predacon felled into some trashcans with a loud THUD.  
>the Female SpiderBot just smirked at this.<p>

"I ever do so love "taking-out-the-trash."

Tarantulas growled as he shifted into Beast Mode and sprinted away.

"HA!, running away as USUAL, i see."

BlackArachnia leapt down on the ground shifted into Beast Mode and chased after Tarantulas.

as the Maximals and Predacons fought, Alex looked to Airrazor.

"I have to go save Vexus, no telling what her clone is doing to her.  
>you think you guys can handle these guys without me?"<p>

"Of COURSE, we can handle these Preds.  
>just go help your friend...she needs more help than US right now."<p>

Alex nodded as he ran in the direction where he saw Vexus and Vexus II go last

he ran down a street...until he saw Vexus.  
>she was laying under some rubble, looking dented and badly-damaged.<p>

"VEXUS!"

vexus opened her cracked optics, looking at Alex.

"a-alex...RUN!, Vexus II is-"

Suddenly, Vexus II drops down behind Alex.  
>she grabs the Cyborg by his shoulder and jabs him with her sword.<p>

to vexus horror, the blade cut straight thru Alex the end buusting out of his chest, dripping with blue liquids.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Vexus

Alex yelled out in pain as Vexus II twisted her blade within his body.

"so...WEAK."

Vexus II formed a gun and fired at Alex point-blank.  
>the shockwave from the shot blows away pieces of metal and robotic part.<p>

Vexus II finally rips her blade out of Alex.  
>the teenaged technorganic fall to his knees...then, finally collaspes.<p>

a puddle of energon quickly forms from his body.  
>Alex optics dim and flicker, his exposed circutry sparking.<p>

Vexus optics widen...then, she glares at her clone.  
>she finally gains teh strength to escape the rubbled and charged after her.<p>

Vexus throttled Vexus II, slamming her against the ground.

"you...MONSTER!"

Vexus shifts her forearm into a gun and aims it at her clone's head.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!, I WILL!"

Surprisingly, Vexus II doesn't show any fear...she only laughs evily.

"Oooh...how VENGEFUL.  
>Finally, your starting to act like ME, again."<p>

Vexus made a shocked expression...but, resumed her angry glare.  
>she pressed her gun HARDER against Vexus II's head, charging it.<p>

then, she hears a voice.

"q..."

Vexus glanced over and saw the mortally wounded Alex who had crawled over to her and was gripping her leg.

"d-don't...c-can't you...s-see?  
>this is...e-exactly...what she wants."<p>

Vexus widened her eyes.

"alex?"

Alex optics flickered violently.  
>Vexus finally tossed her clone aside and knelt down to him.<p>

Vexus II growled she then transformed into Jet-Mode and flew away.

Vexus propped Alex up (his front facing her.)  
>his head limped disturbingly, instilled MORE fear in her.<p>

"a-alex?..." said vexus, her voice small and meek

Alex remained motionless.  
>which made Vexus hysterical.<p>

"Alex, PLEASE.  
>speak to me...OPEN YOUR EYES!"<p>

Alex groaned painfully as he slowly looked at Vexus.  
>his open chest sparking and spurting out Energon.<p>

"v-vexus?"

"i'm here, Alex...i'm HERE."

Alex hissed thru his metal teeth feeling more pain shoot through his body.

(("Energon Levels EXTREMLY Depleted...")) began Alex internal Computer System

(("Stasis Lock MUST commense, or Spark shall exstinguish."))

Alex groaned, then looked at Vexus again.

"t-take me...back to Wakemans and, c-call my mother: i...i need Repairs."

Vexus nodded.

"o-okay, SURE.  
>dodn't worry, Alex...i WON'T let you die."<p>

Vexus picked up Alex and stood up.  
>she activated her rocket boots and flew off.<p>

[Wakeman's House, Hours Later]

Nora shined a light at Sheldon (who was laying on a metal slab)  
>Jenny paced near her mother nervously, hoping that Sheldon would be okay.<p>

Brit too was concerned.  
>but, all she did was sit on a chair, still holding Tiff's burnt beenie.<p>

"Hmmmm...ve-ry interesting."

"what?" said Jenny, concerned

"this battle-suit's technology is Incredible."

Jenny scowled at her "mother."

"I don't Care about THAT, Mother: _**WHAT ABOUT SHELDON!**_"

"oh!, r-right." said Nora, blushing

"Well, he should recover.  
>the injuries he sustained were Critical...but, NOT Fatal."<p>

"and, you can thank Alex for THAT." groaned Sheldon

Jenny eyed Sheldon sternly.

"how can you JOKE at a time like this!"

Jenny then marched over and stared down at Sheldon.

"How could you be so STUPID!  
>a Human going against Hostile Machines, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"<p>

Sheldon scowled at Jenny.

"I was doing what i ALWAYS do: being the Silver Shell."

Jenny scowled at Sheldon.

"why?...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Sheldon looked away, then huffed.

"because...i knew how you "felt" about him.  
>i couldn't just tell you it was me...It would of Devastated you."<p>

Jenny exhaled sharply.

"okay, Point Taken." began Jenny

"but, WHY did you keep using it!, keep puting yourself in danger!"

Sheldon finally sat up, glaring at teh Robotic Girl.

"Because i got SICK and TIRED of being "_Sheldon the LOSER_", THAT'S WHY!"

Jenny widened her optics, stunned at Sheldon's anger.  
>Brit, Vega and Nora also watched him as he fumed at Jenny.<p>

"I'm a Scientist...a Robotics Expert.  
>i built a Robotic Suit in my GARAGE for crying out loud!<p>

a suit so authentic...that even YOU, a Robot never once suspected that it wasn't Real, and that a Human was inside it."

Jenny frowned at this  
>Sheldon then looked at her again.<p>

"I'm a genius...yet, everyone treats my like i'm NOTHING.  
>the whole town Hates Sheldon, but LOVES The Silver Shell...<p>

in some ways, i'm jealous of my alter ego.  
>but, at least as the Silver Shell...i get Respect and Graditude."<p>

Brit looked away, feeling somewhat Ashamed of all the times she Mocked and Teased Sheldon.

Nora finally spoke up.

"Nobody but ME understands your problem, Sheldon..." began the aged scientist

"I too was a Scientific Prodegy as a Teenager.  
>a profession Alienated me from others...left me ALONE."<p>

Nora sighed sharply, old memories flashing back to her.

"your...Silver Shell Exo-Suit almost mirrors my "XJ-Line" Defense Robots.  
>so, you should of AT LEAST trusted Me with your secret...i would of understood."<p>

Sheldon looked away, groaning.

"maybe...but, Alex was the FIRST to understand.  
>he even improved my tech with his own Cybertronian Technology."<p>

Vega eyed Sheldon.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"YES, indeed..." began Nora

"I WOULD love to learn More about Alex.  
>his fusion between being Human and Robotic is quite Facinatin-"<p>

Just then, a door opened and a Ambulance drove inside.  
>the group all looked at the door opened and a figure emerged.<p>

Vega gasped in shock at seeing her mother...carring the ravaged robotic bdy of Alex.  
>Alex mother soon emerged (the Ambulance then transformed into a Female Robot.)<p>

"_**ALEX!**_" exclaimed Vega, horrified

Jenny gasped, her optics wide.

"GOODNESS!" exclaimed Nora

"QUICK, get Alex on a table." ordered Carly

Vexus nodded.  
>she ran over and placed Alex on a metal slab.<p>

Vega quickly ran over and looked at Alex.

his armor was shattered and torn apart with bright blue liquids seeping from his open wounds.

what REALLY got her attention was the Huge, Gaping Hole in his chest.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED?**_" said Vega, her voice at high volume

"my clone...she Impaled him." replied Vexus

Jenny looked at Alex and, noticed that the light in Alex optics was out.

"is...is he...DEAD?"

"No, He's in Stasis Lock." began Red Alert

"his systems have shut down to conserve energy.  
>he lost ALOT of Energon from the battle...he's lucky to still be functional."<p>

Jenny looked up at the Giant Robot.

"Energon?"

"it's the "Fuel" that runs all Cybertronians."

"like Moter Oil does for regular Robots?" asked Jenny

"something like that."

Carly walked over and presed "something" on Alex bare metallic chest.  
>his entire chest and waist then opened up, revealing his "inner worrkings"<p>

both Jenny and Vega nearly choked upon seeing this.  
>Carly then reached over and touched Alex "mechanical heart"<p>

the heart opened up, revealing a bright blue crystal.  
>the crystal was giving off a strange energy, and was pulsing (rather weakly.)<p>

"what...is that?" asked Jenny

"That...is a "Spark." began Red Alert

"It is the Lifeforce of ALL Natural Robotic Lifeforms.  
>it's what makes "us" what we are...makes us Alive."<p>

Red Alert then examined Alex.

"SCRAP, Alex Spark is fading FAST."

Vega got worried.

"you...you mean he's...DYING!"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" snapped Vexus

Vexus then looked up at the Autobot.

"I **DEMAND** that you fix him NOW!"

"Even if i had the Proper Tools to reconstruct his body his Spark would NEVER survive the process!"

"can't you just Remove It?" pleaded Vega

Red Alert scowled.

"No, a Spark CANNOT exist outside a Robotic Body."

"then...why not put it...in ANOTHER body." said Sheldon, finally

Red Alert darted her optics, looking worried.

"i...i don't know." began Red Alert

"in Theory, that COULD work.  
>but, there is no telling What such a process would do to the Host Body!"<p>

Vega glared right at red Alert.

"WILL Alex have a chance if you do this?"

"well, uhh-"

"WILL HE!" shouted Vega

"Y-Yes, of course."

Vega narrowed her optics.

"then, do it...I'm Ready."

Everyone nearly gasped at this.

"Vega!"  
>"WHAT!<br>"you...you can't be SERIOUS."

Vexus finally approached Vega.

"Vega...are you SURE?"

Vega looked up at her mother.

"i AM, mother." said Vega

"i love Alex...and, i will do whatever it takes to save him."

Nora exhaled, then walked off and rolled over a Metal Slab.  
>Vega wasted no time getting on and laying flat on her back.<p>

Vexus exhaled sharply, then pressed one Vega's golden brouch.  
>with a click-and-hiss, both Vega's metallic top and chest opened up.<p>

Vega gulped hard, feelinh uneasy at this.

"bear in mind..." began Red Alert

"if the Spark Transplant process FAILS it could lead to the destruction of BOTH Sparks: Yours and Alex."

Vega narrowed her optics.

"i don't CARE...i love him.  
>we either Both Live...or, Both <strong>DIE<strong>."

Red Alert nodded.

"I just needed your Informed Consent."

Vexus sighed as she opened up Vega's heart, revealing HER Spark.  
>Red Alert then shifted her hand into a device and shot a beam of Zero-Point Energy at Alex Spark.<p>

she carefully levitated the Spark over above Vega.  
>the Autobot then carefully place the spark within Vega's heart, Right next to HER Spark.<p>

"now, close her up."

Vexus nodded, then touched Vega.  
>Vega's heart, Chest and Top quickly closed up.<p>

after a few minutes...Red Alert spoke up.

"well...how do you feel?"

Vega sat up, a blank stare on her face.

"i...i feel...FINE.  
>i feel completly nor-<em><strong>AAAAHHH!<strong>_"

Vega suddenly grabbe dher head, gritting her teeth.

"VEGA!, What's wrong!" exclaimed Vexus

"VEGA!" exclaimed Jenny

Vega groaned as she held her head.  
>she felt like piledrivers were pounding her processor.<p>

she then began to see "images" flash in her mind.  
>images she didn't recognize...images that could only be described as: Horrific.<p>

Images of War, Chaos and Death.  
>Images of a Paradise turned into a Wasteland.<p>

and, along with these images...came "feelings"  
>Vega felt Dispare, Grief, Anger...and, Love?<p>

Finally, this all proved too much for her.  
>Vega collapsed onto the slab and passed out.<p>

"VEGA!"

Vexus ran over to her daughter.  
>she tried to wake her up, but got no response.<p>

"oh, god..._**WHAT HAVE WE DONE!**_"

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

1. As promises, i introduced some Maximals to counter the many Predacon Forces attacking Tremorton.

I decided to stick with Rhinox, Airrazor and Tigertron  
>Maximls that i felt would have GOOD REASON to remain on Earth.<p>

2. Jenny comes to terms with Sheldon being the Silver Shell (and, how much her "additude" towards him affected him)

3. Surpise: Alex just shared the same fate at Bayformer Optimus Prime (though, THIS TIME...he didn't die immediatly)

4. Vega agreeing to keep Alex Spark with her own  
>is somewhat based on an episode from Beast Wars<br>where Optimus Primal kept Optimus Prime's spark within him (Megatron did the same thing with the Original Megatron)

will they survive?...stay tuned to find out.

Note: yes, I DID give Jetfire the "Top Gun" theme song  
>(you can't blame me, it's a GOOD song)<p> 


	11. Return to Cybertron

**My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti**

**Transformers copyright Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>War For Cluster Prime<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 11: Return To Cybertron<strong>

* * *

><p>BEEP-BEEP!<p>

BEEP-BEEP!

BEEP-BEEP!

(("hey...i think she's coming around.")) said a voice

((Vega?...you awake?!"))

Vega slowly opened her eyes, groaning as she did.  
>her vision and hearing was blurry at first...but, they soon cleared.<p>

the first thing Vega saw was her mother, Vexus her best friend, Jenny...and, the giant face of the Autobot, Red Alert.

Red Alert smiled.

"welcome back...you've been in stasis for a LONG TIME."

Vega groaned again.  
>she then sat up slowly.<p>

Vega looked and noticed the "weird" looks that Vexus and Jenny were giving her.

"wa-what is it?...What's wrong?!"

Red Alert sighs sharply.

"well...it's kinda "difficult" to explain." began the Autobot Medic

"the Spark Transplant was Sucessful (more or less)  
>though, there have been some "Unforseen Side-Effects."<p>

Vega looked confused.

"W-What side effects?"

Red Alert sighed sharply, scratching her helmet.  
>she then looked to Jenny and spoke softly.<p>

"Jennifer...get me a mirror."

Jenny noddeed, then walked off.  
>Vega eyed Red Alert, getting annoyed.<p>

"Red, your not making any-"

"GOT IT!"

Jenny came back, approaching Vega.  
>she sighed sharply...then, held up the mirror.<p>

Vega then gasped upon seeing her Reflection.

her Golden Metallic skin was now Fleshly and Caucasian-Colored.  
>instead of a helmet, she now sported pink hair with upright pigtails.<br>her green optics were now human eyes (which were still Green, none-the-less)

Vega stared with wide-eyes, shocked at what she saw.  
>she then took teh mirror and stared at her reflection, her eyelids refusing to blink.<p>

"i'm...i'm HUMAN?!"

"not FULLY, no." began Red Alert

"because Alex spark is a fusion of Organic Flesh and Robotic Circutry when you joined his Spark with your own...you inherited HIS Technorganic Properties."

Vega touched her fleshy cheek...which felt REAL.

"it...it feels...REAL."

"that's because it IS.  
>however (like Alex) you should still be able to revert back to a Robot."<p>

"robo-"

Suddenly, Vega's new Flesh and Hair degraded into liquids and receeded back into her robotic body her metallic clothes and hair-like helmet mechanically covered her body, returning her to "Normal."

Vega (almost) looked disappointed to see her Old Face.

"Will she be like this Forever?" asked Vexus

"I'm not sure..." began Red Alert

"the last time TWO Sparks shared the same body was when Hot Rod temporarily kept Optimus Prime's spark is HIS body."

"and, what happened to him?" asked Jenny

"he underwent both Physical and Mental changes...  
>Hot Rod aquired both Optimus's Special Function...AND, his Personality."<p>

"Did he return to Normal when Prime's Spark was removed?" asked Vexus

"Eventually, yes.  
>but, the "experience" of the whole thing lingered."<p>

Red Alert sighed.

"though, Alex Spark is a special case...being Technorganic.  
>i have NO IDEA what the prolonged effects of HIS Spark will do to Vega."<p>

Vega finally sat at the side of the slab and began to get up.

"How are you feeling, Vega?" asked Red Alert

Vega held her head.

"i'm...f-fine, Just Fine."

Vexus eyed her daughter.

"that's NOT what Red Alert meant, Vega...  
>she means: "Do you feel "different?"<p>

Vega paused for a moment.  
>she then looked at her mother and best friend.<p>

"a...a little.  
>aside from the new "Human Mode", i DO feel...different."<p>

Vega began to pace around slowly, thinking hard.  
>she then touched her chest, placing her hand where her "heart" was.<p>

"i...i CAN feel him...feel ALEX." began Vega

"It's like he's Alive...within ME.  
>I can feel his Thoughts and Feelings...like their my own.<p>

I his Memories...i...i can see them, so Clearly.  
>as if I was there with him when it all happened."<p>

Red Alert nodded.

"Alex Lifeforce and your own are "feeding" off of each other, becoming ONE.  
>it's possible that if Alex IS conscience within you...he's undergoing a "similiar" experience."<p>

Vega looked at Red Alert.

"you mean...HE'S becoming ME?"

Red Alert shrugged.

"who knows?" began the Femmebot

"the long-term effects "sharing sparks" hasn't been properly studied.  
>MAINLY because the process is So Risky, that NO BOT has been willing to try it."<p>

Vega touched her chest again.

"it feels so...so strange.  
>and, yet...so RIGHT, like we were Meant to be "together."<p>

Vega looks at red Alert again.

"what about Alex Body?...is he Repaired?"

Red Alert frowned.

"not quite..."

Vega looked at Red Alert, confused.

"what?"

Red Alert stepped back..revealing Alex's still inactive body.  
>only NOW, it was sealed in a capsule with a front glass shell.<p>

Both Goldbug and Vexus wee sitting near it, sad looks on their faces.

Confused (and, Concerned) Vega ran over to it.

"a-alex?"

Vexus looked up at her daughter and sighed sharply.

"R-Red Alert and Carly said that Alex's is too heavily damaged.." began the former Cluster Queen

"they say they can't repair him..at least, not on EARTH."

Vega looked at her.

"not what?"

"Human Medicine is quite "primitive" compared to Cybertronian Technology.." began Red Alert

"If we ever expect Alex to function again..  
>then, we need to get him to Planet Cybertron, the AutobotDecepticon Homeworld."

"which is IMPOSSIBLE." said Nora Wakeman, joining in the discussion

Vega looked at the aging woman.

"what do you mean IMPOSSIBLE?!"

Nora crossed her arms and scowled.

"Because the Autobot and Decepticons first came to earth when both their flagships CRASHED into the planet during the Prehistoric Era.

they didn't awaken until "1985", which was Twenty-Five Years Ago!  
>they stayed on Earth due to their ships being unable to fly, despite attempts at repairing them."<p>

Vega took a moment to process this.

"so, there's NO WAY to get to this 'Cyber-Tron?" questioned Jenny

"No..no way AT ALL." replied Nora

Vega's eyed then flashed white for a moment.

"wait.."

Vega looked at the group, her expression 'trance-like.'

"wa-what about the Space Bridge?"

Brit raised an eyebrow.

"Space Bridge?"

"Optimus and Megatron used it to return to Cybertron."

Vega then held her head as soon as she finished her sentence.

"wait..h-how did i know that?"

"It is TRUE.." said Red Alert

"we DID use Space Bridge Technology to travel back-and-forth between galaxies.  
>but, that takes up ALOT of Energon..and, the Cons destroyed 'our' Space Bridge."<p>

Vexus faced the Autobot Medic.

"Can't you just build another one?"

Red Alert scowled at the human-sized robot.

"It took the cons MONTHS just to construct one on Cybertron.  
>and, it took Longer-Than-That to build one on Earth."<p>

at that moment..and Idea popped in Vega's head.

"what about my Teleporter?"

everyone looked at Vega.

"what?"

"I have a Teleporter..Cluster Design.  
>i use it to travel from Earth-to-Cluser Prime instantaniously."<p>

Vexus grinned, overcome with joy.

"That's RIGHT!..when i, errr..waged war against the earth i used Dozens of Cluster Teleporters to send my robots to combat XJ-9."

Jenny eyed Vexus angrily.  
>despite this, Vexus continued her explaination.<p>

"i eventually used it to transport my armada to Earth when i..  
>((cough-cough)) (muttering) invadedtheearth."<p>

Sheldon pondered this.

"you know..if we knew Cybertron's spacial coordinants.  
>we COULD reprogram Vega's teleporter to send us Anywhere on Cybertron."<p>

Red Alert touched her chin with her finger, pondering this.

"you know..that Juuuust might work.  
>BUT, we'd better call Ultra Magnus and consult him over this First."<p>

[Later]

"..and, That's the plan, Magnus." finished Red Alert

Red Alert was staring at a monitor which had an image of Ultra Magnus, next to an audio wavelength scanner.

(("Do whatever it takes to help him..Alex IS our future, afterall.

but, Cybertron can be dangerous.  
>so, i'll be sending Arcee to accompany you."))<p>

Red Alert nodded.

"good, we'll await her arrival."

with that, the transmission was cut.

Red Alert look back at the others.

"Mission is a-go."

"GOOD." said Sheldon, who was fiddling with Vega's Teleporter.

"Because we've almost got it."

Brit eyed Sheldon.

"how do you even know the cybertron's coordinants?"

Sheldon eyed the african/british girl.

"I don't spend ALL my free time in my room.  
>i actually Have been to other Planets, and CYBERTRON is one of them."<p>

Jenny was sitting on a chair.  
>her legs crossed and hands cupping her cheeks.<p>

"i'm Still having a hard time 'understanding' this whole thing."

Nora Wakeman then patted her 'daughter' on the shoulder.

"trust me, Ex-Jay-Nine...you WILL."

Vega remained with Goldbug at Alex's side.  
>standing at afar was Vexus, who had her arms crossed and frowned.<p>

she was in both despare and rage.  
>but, mostly..consumed by Guilt.<p>

Afterall..it was HER Clone that did this to Alex.

Just then, a pink-and-white sportscar drove inside.

it immediatly transformed into the femmebot 'Arcee'  
>who walked over to where Alex was being kept and stared down at him.<p>

"oh, no.." said Arcee, distraught

Vega grumbled, then looked towards Sheldon.

"IS IT WORKING YET!?"

"almooost-"

suddenly, the device charged and shot open an energy portal in the air.

"GOT IT!"

Everyone left their respected places and approached the energy vortex.

"so..on the other side of that thing is Cybertron." said Vexus in awe

"and, Alex's Last and ONly hope." added Carly

Arcee looked at everyone.

"so..whose all going?"

Vega looked at the 'giant robot'

"what do you mean "whose going?!"  
>we ALL should go!, Alex NEEDS us!"<p>

"no question about THAT.

but, Tremorton is Still being attacked.  
>and, we can't all leave it undefended..or, leave the autobots without back-up." said Arcee<p>

a long silence befell everyone.

"I'll stay.." said Nora, finally

"If the Autobots become damaged, they will need me to repair them.  
>Besides, i still have connections with the Sky Way Patrol..i am needed HERE."<p>

"I'll stay, too..Nora might need an assistant." said Carly

Arcee nodded, then looked at the others.

"well?"

Vega narrowed her optics.

"I carry Alex's spark Within Me.  
>and, even if i wasn't..i'd go to the ends of the universe for him."<p>

"i'm going, too." said Vexus

"Somehow, i feel responsible for all of this."

Jenny eyed Vexus.

"well..then, i'd better go too.  
>if anything to keep Vega SAFE."<p>

"BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP..Boooop." said Goldbug, clenching his fists

"i'll go, too." said Sheldon

"i'm due to upgrade my Silver Shell Armor and it's weapons, anyway."

Brit Crust remained silent.  
>then..she finally spoke.<p>

"i'm not going anywhere..not while Sunstorm is still loose."

Jenny and Sheldon looked at the now lone Crust Cousin.  
>actualy feeling sympathy for her (despite how Mean and Cruel she had been to them both.)<p>

"fair enough..you can stay." said Arcee

CHA-CHA-CHAK-CHIK!

Arcee and Goldbug both transformed into vehicle mode.  
>though, THESE vehicle modes looked more "space aged."<p>

their doors then opened.

"hop in."

Vega (with Alex's capsule strapped to her back)  
>Vexus, Jenny and Sheldon got in Arcee.<p>

Jenny looked out at Red Alert.

"hey..aren't YOU coming, too?  
>we need a medic to properly opperate on Alex."<p>

Red Alert shook her head.

"no..i am needed HERE on Earth.

Besides..a more 'capable' Autobot Medic is on Cybertron.  
>just find teh one called "Ratchet", he will handle everything."<p>

"oh..okay."

"Careful, Children!" called Carly

"Planet Cybertron is NOT a nice place to be, anymore." added Nora

(("we know..we know.")) said Arcee, her tone saddened

both autobots drove into the vortex..which closed behind them.

Red Alert exhaled sharply.

"may primus watch over them all..and safely guide them to optimus." whispered the Autobot Medic

[Planet Cybertron]

[Ruins of Iacon]

The group shot out of the vortex and into a wide open space.

the others got out of Goldbug and Arcee (who transformed)  
>and, they all looked around at their surroundings.<p>

Jenny, Vexus and Vega stared in shock and awe at a completely metallic (and, Massive) world.

they appeared to be in a city..which was nothing but a crumbling ruin.

"what..IS this place?" said Jenny, finally

Arcee frowned as she walked forward and stopped.

"Iacon..once the capital city of Planet Cybertron." began Arcee

"it served as the homebase of the Autobot Faction when the war started.  
>but, after Megatron learned to weaponize Dark Energon..the Decepticons 'Devastated' it."<p>

Vega looked around..then, gasped at the sight of hundreds (or, maybe Thousands) of 'aged and inactive' robot bodies.

they all wore either Autobot or Decepticon symbols on their armor.  
>and, they all had varied forms of damage (most severe) on their bodies.<p>

Vega backed away, horrified at this.

"oh my COG.." said Vega, finally

"s-sso many..DEAD."

Arcee closed her optics and looked down.

"the Fall of Iacon was a tragedy..  
>butm it was NOTHING..compared to the day Megatron first waged war on us.<p>

THAT..was a massicre."

Jenny stared blankly was the sight before her.

being a Robot..she always felt uneasy on 'Robot Violence'  
>even if she WAS built specificly for Combat.<p>

but, to see this..this kind of Carnage: it almost made her sick.

Vexus wasn't enjoying herself either.

"Now i understand.." said Vexus, finally

the others looked at the former queen

"Now i see why Alex was so concerned for Cluster Prime.  
>He was afraid that THIS would happen..if Civil War errupted."<p>

Vega looked back at the battlefield/graveyard.

suddenly, her eyes flashed as a memory and mental images flashed in her mind.  
>memories and images that she KNEW was not her own..but, ALEX.<p>

She saw the Cybertron War..but, thru Alex's eyes.  
>it looked at though he was being carried..like an infant.<p>

she saw so much carnage and 'oil shed'  
>so many running in fear, other fighting in vain to repel the threat.<p>

then..she saw a massive golden starship.  
>and, dozens of Autobots were running for it at Decepticon Jets fired upon them.<p>

One words popped in her head: "The ARK."

Vega then saw something that wasn't a memory..but, a Nightmarish Vision.  
>one of a similiar war being fought on her homeworld of Cluster Prime.<p>

so many of her own friends either Dead or Dying.  
>places she knew demolished, and the garnd city of Robotropolis..reduced to a Crumbling Ruin.<p>

and, Herself..DEAD.

it was enough to drive her Insane.

Vega finally held her head, groaning.

"y-yes..i know." said Vega, finally

CLICK-CLICK-CLICK!

Jenny suddenly turned and looked in a direction, startled at a faint sound.

"d-did you hear t-t-that?!"

the other listened..and, heard the sound again..only LOUDER.

Arcee and Goldbug quickly shifted their right forearms into weapons.  
>both Autobot looked around, trying to get a fix on what was obviously stalking them.<p>

"w-what..is it?" whispered Vega

Arcee was silent, narrowing her eyes and scowling.

"insecticons." said the Femmebot, finally

Jenny and Vega's metallic heart's nearly stopped upon hearing this.

"i-i-insecti-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHH!"

Suddenly, a giant robotic beetle flew over the group.

Arcee and Goldbug fired rapid shots at it.

"GET TO COVER..NOW!" shouted Arcee

Jenny protested this.

"B-But, I-"

"NOW!" repeated Arcee

Vega was the first to run, concerned over Alex safety if anything else.  
>the others soon followed, heading towards a large piece of shredded metal.<p>

But, two other giant Insecticons suddely burst from a pile of junk.  
>they then transformed into nightmarish looking robots and made a squealing roar at them.<p>

"SCREEEEEEEEEE!"  
>"SCREEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Vega

Sheldon scowled as he activated his only working forearm blaster Jenny activated her own, shifting both arms into weapons.

the two fired rapid shots at the Monsterous "Robo-Bugs"

but, sadly..their armor was Waaaay too dense.  
>and, all their shots did was bounce off them.<p>

"SCRAP!" cursed Jenny

One of the Insecticons punched at the group who narrowly evaded the attack, but her knocked back by the shockwave None-The-Less.

Vexus snarled, getting angry.

she looked back at Arcee and Goldbug and, saw that they were 'engaged' with their Insecticon Foes.

Then..(to her Horror) an Insecticon grabbed Vega (causing her to drop Alex's Capsule.)  
>the beastly mechanoid began to crush her in it's claw-like hand.<p>

Vega herself gritted her teeth feeling overwelming pain as her metal clothes and skin slowly implode within her.

"NOOOOO!, VEGAAAAAA!"

Vexus flexed her claw-like hands.  
>in angerm she leapt up and attempted to attack the Insecticon.<p>

but, the Predacon just swatted her away..like a Knat.

Vega looked back at her Mother..and, felt a rush of fearful worry.

"MOTHER!"

Vega's eyes then flashed white.  
>she then narrowed them and glared at her captor.<p>

suddenly, a 'warrior-like' instict took over..and, she shifted her free arm into a Gun.

Vega aimed the Cluster Weapon at the Insecticon's face and, fired a power laser beam that both blinded and burned it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried out the Insecticon, releasing Vega

Now free, Vega began to fire rapid shots at it's head.

Then, finally charged her gun and fired a powerful force beam.  
>which shattered it's chest armor and shot it across the arena.<p>

Having defeated her enemy, Vega finally regained her senses.

she stared at her gun arm in shock.  
>then, quickly transformed it back into her hand.<p>

"wow.." said Vega, amazed at her 'new' combat skills

"VEGA!"

Vega looked and saw her mother run over to her.

Mother and Daughter immediatly embraced on another.  
>both near tears at seeing each other near death.<p>

Then..Arcee and Goldbug ran over.

"WE GOTTA MOVE, TEAM!" said Arcee, urgently

"These Insecticons are Scouts!  
>meaning the rest of the Swarm won't be far behind."<p>

"I NEVER RUN FROM A FIGHT!" exclaimed Jenny, who continued to battle an Insecticon

"This time you'll Have To!  
>unless you 'WANT' to battle Hundreds them all at once."<p>

Vexus looked and saw a dark 'humming' cloud approaching at a distance.

"Jennifer, Arcee's RIGHT." said Vexus

"This is a Lost Battle..we must Retreat and Regroup!"

Jenny looked and saw the approaching Insecticon Swarm.

Growling in her mechanical throat she reluctantly withdrew from the battle and ran with the others.

Arcee and Goldbug grabbed them, transformed around them and, sped off as fast as they could down the broken-up highway.

The team eventually got some distance away and, hid within a demolished building as the swarm passed them by.

Arcee and Goldbug silently transformed into Robot Mode.

Everyone was deathly silent as they listened to the air.  
>all Hoping and Praying that the robot bugs wouldn't find them.<p>

"are they..g-g-gone?" whispered Vega

Goldbug took a chamce and carefully stepped out an inche.  
>a visor lowed from his helmet as he scanned the area.<p>

the visor then retracted and he looked at the other.

"beep-bop." said Goldbug, giving an "A-Okay" hand gesture

Arcee exhaled.

"clear."

the group stepped out into the open, all relieved.

"w-wa..what...WERE Those Things!?" said Vega

"Insecticons.." said Arcee

"a type of Decepticon Predacon.  
>and, one of Shockwave's "pet projects"<p>

Ever since Cybertron went dark, those 'underdwellers'  
>surfaced to scavenge for whatever Energon they can find."<p>

Arcee then looked at the group.

"MOST of the time..from unlucky Autobots, and even other Decepticons.

They pretty much roam OWN the city streets.  
>which is one reason why Autobot Headquarters relocated to Cybertron's Moons."<p>

Jenny eyed Arcee.

"Moons?"

"Moonbases One and Two.  
>it's the only true Safe Haven for Autobots on Cybertron."<p>

Arcee then looked up at the sky.

"and, by the looks of it..  
>we got a Looong way to go before we can even Contact HQ."<p>

Sheldon scowled.

"Then..we better get moving.  
>unless we WANT some Robotic Monster to find us."<p>

"Agreed."

Arcee transformed and opened her doors.

(("get in."))

the four (plus one) got inside Arcee, who drove off.  
>Goldbug also transformed and drove ahead of Arcee.<p>

Inside, Vega clutched the capsule containing Alex Body.  
>holding it tight as if it were Silver and Gold.<p>

so many things were going thru her mind..  
>but, for now..her Main Concern was Restoring Alex.<p>

Until then..nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sheesh, sure took me awhile to get this updated..<strong>  
><strong> but, at least i got it updated (no doubt thanks to inspiration from "Fall of Cybertron")<strong>

** Anyway, i send the 'heroes' to Planet Cybertron.**  
><strong> both to restore Alex, AND to see just what a Robot Civil War can do.<strong>

** The "Insecticons" that appear in this chap**  
><strong> are based on the 'Fall of Cybertron' and 'Prime' incarnations of the characters (but, mostly 'Prime')<strong>

** I have a few more surprised in store, so stay tuned.**


	12. a Rude Awakening

**My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti**

**Transformers copyright Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>War For Cluster Prime<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 12: a Rude Awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>The small 'convoy' drove thru the empty streets of Iacon.<br>the whole time, the two autobots were monitoring for Radio Frequencies.

paticually "Autobot."

a few hours into the trip, Vega (who was in Arcee) spoke.

"a-arcee?"

(("yeah?"))

"how exactly did this whole thing start, exactly?"

Arcee electronicly sighed sharply.

(("you know..i've been wondering that myself."))

"i just wanna know..so to continue Alex mission by preventing something like this from happening on Cluster Prime."

Arcee was silent..then, spoke softly.

(("Well..you could say it all started with a Kanon Gladiator called "D-16."))

"uh-huh.."

(("D-16" was a powerful warrior, who bested many in the arenas.")) continued Arcee

(("he became so powerful, that he renamed himself "Megatronus"  
>named after 'Megatronus Prime', one of the first thirteen created by Primus.<p>

Eventually shorting it to 'Megatron', he attained his own band of followers.  
>mainly 'Soundwave' and a group now know as the "Combaticons.'))<p>

(("Megatron wanted to involve his brother, 'Orion Pax'  
>who worked as a Librarian in the Iacon Hall of Records.<p>

though they had differing Idealologies they both agreed that Cybertron's society could be Better than it was."))

(("Both stood before the Cybertronian Council to make suggestions of Cybertron's Future.

Megatron wanted to reform Cybertron into an Empire.  
>one where HE would be leader, and lead Cybertron to being the Dominate Power of the Universe.<p>

Orion, however..spoke of Equality among not just the differing robot classes but of peaceful co-existance between Mechanical and Organic Life Forms."))

"wow.." said Vega

Vexus was silently listening to Arcee's story.  
>the whole time looking back at her own past (and, she mirrored Megatron on her actions.)<p>

Arcee continued.

(("Alpha Trion, the last of the Dynasty of Primes and Head of the Council sided with Orion rather than Megatron, and decided to work towards a Cybertronian Republic.

Megatron, shunned by the council, felt Betrayed by who he called "brother"  
>he severed all ties to Orion and formed a group he called 'Decepticons.'<p>

he began the Great War by slaying Alpha Trion and, destroying Crystal City, the then capital of Cybertron."))

(("Zeta Prime (Trion's replacement) formed his own group called Autobots  
>and, waged war against Megatron's Forces to liberate Cybertron and make it peaceful once more."))<p>

"and..Orion Pax?, what ever happened to him?" asked Vega

(("He renamed himself "Optimus", and joined the Autobots as a Soldier.

When Megatron (aided by Starscream) weaponized Dark Energon and, used it to invade and destroy Iacon..Zeta Prime was lost to us.

though reluctant, Optimus became our leader after that.  
>and, has been leading us against Megatron ever since."))<p>

"and..we're going to see Him?"

(("you bet.")) said Arcee

(("if anyone can figure out how to beat he Rogue Cluster and, their Decepticon Allies..then, Optimus Prime can."))

Vexus looked out at Arcee's mirrored windows.  
>as she stared at the darke aged metallic structures..a thought crossed her mind.<p>

"Arcee..why is the Planet low on energy?"

(("Because Megatron infected our planet's core with Dark Energon.")) said Arcee

(("It gave him an edge in the war, but devastated our world.

Optimus tries to undo what Megatron did, but the corruption of the core was Total.  
>the core shut itself down to repair itself, halting production of life giving Energon.<p>

a process..that would take Millions of Years to complete."))

Vexus froze, stunned at this.

"Is that why Autobots and Decepticons are on Earth?" asked Vega

(("and, Other Galaxies..we had no choice."))

Vexus looked down and frowned, sighing softly.

Meanwhile, within Goldbug..Jenny and Sheldon were having their own conversation.

Jenny was staring out at the endless landscape her mind wandering on random things.

she then looked and saw Sheldon fiddling with his guantlet's weapon.

"so.." began Jenny, trying to start a conversation

Sheldon glanced at Jenny.

"what?"

"the, uhh..Silver Shell.  
>you..m-made it yourself?"<p>

Sheldon frowned, then sighed.

"yeah..i did." began the pale skinned human

"I originally invented it as a poor tactic to get you to like me.  
>by proving that not all that all 'good' boys need to be Robots."<p>

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, grumbling.

"but, my plan backfired..as usual.

at first, i kept using it so you wouldn't be disappointed.  
>but, i later kept using it out of my own frustrations of being branded a Freak and a Loser."<p>

Jenny stared at Sheldon in disbelief.

Sheldon continued.

"As Sheldon Lee..i was worthless, even when i DID do something right.  
>nobody even noticed all the things i did when Vexus invaded the earth a year ago.<p>

but as 'The Silver Shell'..i was Loved, Respected, Popular.  
>even if they weren't really cheering ME..it felt good to be appretiated."<p>

Jenny looked away.  
>she looked down and frowned, feeling ashamed at herself.<p>

then, a though occoured to her.

"W-Why'd you alter it's design?"

"you mean: "Why did i Slim-It-Down?" questioned Sheldon

Jenny looked at him and nodded silently.  
>Sheldon then grinned as he recalled a memory.<p>

"That all happened when i met Alex..and, the Autobots." began Sheldon

"I was captured by Starscream, per Megatron's Orders.  
>'ol' bucket head' wanted me to build a full sized army of Silver Shell Drones.<p>

heh, guess being Too Smart can be a Bad Thing." joked Sheldon

"anyway, i was rescued by the Autobots.  
>and, i became part of their covert human division.<p>

I adapted their technology to my own (mostly based it on Alex)  
>and, redesigned my Silver Shell suit to sacrifice brute strength for speed and agility."<p>

Jenny stared at him.

"you..you were captured?!"

Sheldon eyed her.

"you mean, you never noticed?"

Jenny paused, looking away.

"i..i guess not." said Jenny

"ever since the aftermath of the invasion i was visiting Vega alot on Cluster Prime, trying to keep the peace."

Sheldon damaged armor suddenly sparked.  
>he sighed sharply as he tried to repair it best he could.<p>

"CLEARLY my current tech is outdated.

hopefully the science division of Autobot Moonbase One will grant me some much need upgrades and improvements in general."

(("BEEP-BOP Bwoooo...")) said Goldbug

Jenny looked at Sheldon.

"he said-"

"I know what he said.  
>i've learned to speak and understand "Electronic."<p>

"oh."

Just then, Goldbug's radio began to static.

(("Goldbug, STOP..i'm picking up a signal.")) said Arcee over a CommLink

the two Autobots stopped and transformed.  
>Arcee pressed at the side of her helmet, looking up at the sky.<p>

"Arcee to Autobot Command, come in COMMAND."

there was silence.

"Arcee to Command, do you READ ME!?"

((STATIC))

(("Arcee?..that YOU?!")) said a voice

Arcee grinned slightly.

"Blaster, we need a Groundbridge back to Moonbase.  
>Alex is severely injured, and needs immediate repairs."<p>

(("Okay..where are you?"))

"Outside of Iacon..near the West Wall.  
>we were attacked by Insecticons, so make it fast."<p>

(("the Space Bridge generator has been malfuctioning, lately.  
>i can open up a gateway for you and you're team, but it will take awhile.<p>

but, i'll radio Grimlock and his team to get to you're location..juuust in case."))

"Okay..we'll wait, but don't take too long."

Blaster cut off audio link.  
>Arcee sighed sharply, as she paced around.<p>

"help is coming..but, we'll have to wait." said Arcee

Vega exhaled.

"fine.."

Vega knelt down and laid Alex's capsule down.  
>she sighed sadly as she place her hand on the glass.<p>

Arcee also knelt down and looked down at him sadly.

"this is all my fault.." said Arcee, finally

"i knew i should of stayed with him during the battle.  
>i KNEW it was too dangerous..but, i had my orders."<p>

Arcee wiped a tear from her eye.

"i shouldn't of followed them..i should of stayed."

Vega looked up at the giant femmebot.

"you..care about him ALOT, don't you."

Arcee nodded silently.

"she Should..she IS his mother." said Vexus

Vega and Jenny looked shocked at this.

"What!?" exclaimed Jenny and Vega in union

"But..i thought Carly was his-"

"Carly was the Human Template for his "alternate mode." began Arcee

"Alex's REAL parents were myself and my boyfriend 'Hotrod'  
>when the 'Great Exodus' occoured, most of our protoforms were sents into space.<p>

Alex was only an infant back then..  
>he apparently landed on earth where Carly found him.<p>

According to Carly, she touched his liquid metal skin.  
>which caused her Organic DNA to fuse with his Cybertronian Coding."<p>

Arcee looked down at Jenny, Vexus and Vega.

"This is why Alex is 'Technorganic'..why he looks like this.

i allowed Alex to live with Carly, if anything to protect him from our war.  
>but, Alex somehow found himself fighting our battles on earth..much to my dismay."<p>

Vega took a moment to process this.

"so..Alex was originally a Robot?"

"yes..he was.  
>but, his state as a 'cyborg' has granted him some advantages."<p>

"is Alex's father on Cybertron?" asked Vexus

Arcee nodded.

"yes..he is Optimus "Prime-In-Training."  
>Hotrod is to become our new leader, once Optimus time has passed."<p>

Arcee then chuckled, grinning.

"I hear the soldiers make jokes at his expense, calling him "Rodimus Prime."

(("heh-heh-heh-heh-heeeeh...))

Arcee suddenly turned, hearing a 'familiar' snicker in the distance.

(("still talking about you're PRECIOUS little hotrod?  
>heh-heh-heh..you give him too much credit."))<p>

Vexus and Jenny looked around.

"whose tha-"

Suddenly, something burst from the ground.  
>as the dust settles..the group see a "femmecon"<p>

one wearing black armor with blade-like limbs on her back.  
>pale metallic skin and pink eyes that looked 'insectoid.'<p>

Arcee gritted her teeth.

"airachnid." muttered Arcee, darkly

Airachnid grinned evily.

"haven't seen you around in steller-cycles, Arcee.  
>not since i snuffed you're old partner, Talegate."<p>

Arcee growled in her throat, activating her weapon.  
>Airachnid then glanced at the capsule containing Alex Body..and smirked sinisterly.<p>

"ooh..i see you have "visitation" with your kid, Arcee.  
>GOOD..cuz' now i know juuust how to hit you where it hurts."<p>

with that, Airachnid's body 'transformed'

her legs fused together, resembling an abdomen and, her blade-like limbs struck into the ground.

she looked like a cross between a humanoid and a spider.

As Airachnid approached, Vega covered Alex capsule with her body.

"NO!, STAY AWAY!"

Arcee charged her weapon and aimed it at the 'spider-con'

"indeed."

Airachnid snickered evily.

she was so lost in her sadistic thoughts that she didn't even notice the faint thumping sounds that were getting louder.

Airachnid lunged at Arcee, yelling , something burst from some junk as she did.

Powerful metal jaws clamp down upon her arm.  
>Airachnid yelled out in pain as she gazed at her attacker: a Robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex.<p>

to the others (minus Arcee and Goldbug) surprise the Robot T-Rex effortlessly jerked hard and literaly ripped her arm clean off.

Airachnid fell to the ground, gripping her sparking and leaking wound.  
>the T-Rex chomped down on her dismembered arm and actually swallowed it.<p>

then..it spoke in a deep voice.

"me grimlock..HATE BUGS."

Grimlock's saurian body then transformed into a rather large looking robot.  
>he drew out a sword hilt which shot out a beam, forming a long blade of solid energon.<p>

"Grimlock CRUUUUUSH."

Grimlock rushed forward, slashing at Airachnid with his sword.  
>actually terrified, Airachnid evaded the slash attack (seconds before it took off her head)<p>

Airachnid quickly transformed into a helicopter-like vehicle.  
>she rose up into the air and quickly flew away.<p>

With the threat now gone, Grimlock deactivated his sword and put it away.  
>he looked over at the Arcee and the other and approached them.<p>

"Grimlock..when Blaster said he'd send a team, i wasn't expecting you." said Arcee

"Dinobots only ones strong enough to fight Insecticons.." began Grimlock

"Me Grimlock lead Dinobots to fight.  
>we squash bad bug..squash 'em GOOOOD."<p>

At that moment, an vortex energized in the air.  
>the others looked at it..then, Grimlock spoke.<p>

"you go..see Optimus Prime.  
>Me, Grimlock go meet up with other dinobots."<p>

Grimlock then transformed into his beast mode.  
>the massive robotic t-rex turned and walked off.<p>

"who..w-was that?" said Jenny, finally

"Grimlock." replied Arcee

"he's the mightiest warrior of all the Autobots.

his team used to be called "Lighning Strike-something-or-other"  
>but, Decepticon Scientists Shockwave and Tarantulas captured and converted them into Dinobots for their own use."<p>

"so..they were suppose to be decepticon/predacon weapons." said Vexus out-loud

"yes..but, they couldn't control Grimlock.  
>who escaped, freed the rest of his team and destroyed their lab."<p>

Arcee then looked at the Groundbridge Vortex.

"let's go everyone..Optimus is waiting for us."

Vega nodded as she picked up and carried Alex's Capsule.  
>the group all stepped inside the portal and entered the 'tunnel'<p>

in mere moments, they stepped out into a large chamber.

it was full of computer systems and, various Autobots were present there.

"hey, cee."

Arcee looked and saw an Autobot in Red armor and, wearing a red helmet with silver "bull horns" on it.

"cliffjumper."

the two bots approached and shared a hug.

"good to see you..it's been awhile."

Arcee exhaled.

"i wish it was under better circumstances."

"heh..wish i had an Energon Cube for everytime i heard THAT."

Vega ran over to Cliffjumper.

"Where's Ratchet!?, Alex NEEDS help!"

"I..am Ratchet."

Vega and the others look and, saw a bulky medicbot in white armor approach.

he looked rather old..and, grumpy.

"lemme take a look."

Vega laid Alex capsule down before the medic.  
>Ratchet then shot a beam of light from the side of his forearm.<p>

he scanned Alex body.

"that's some serious damage..this could take some time."

Rachet carefully grabbed the capsule.

"i'll be in the Medical Wing.  
>and, i suggest YOU stay here with the others."<p>

"But-!"

"Doctor's Orders."

Ratchet walked off, leaving the others behind.

As Vega stared blankly, Vexus approached her from behind and placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Vega..don't worry.  
>we're at the Autobot Base, he is in GOOD HANDS."<p>

Vega looked down, frowning.  
>she exhaled sharply, wiping an oily tear from her eye.<p>

"i know..but, i still worry.  
>If Ratchet can't help him-"<p>

"Let's not think that way."

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked and saw an Autobot approach.

he was in white armor, with red-and-green stripes and, had two odd looking devices on each side of his helmet.

"hi, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack eyed Sheldon's damaged and partially destroyed suit.

"hmm, wear out that new Silver Shell suit that we made, eh?"

Sheldon eyed his still sparking left guantlet.

"the..battle at tremorton was 'tense'

"well, just walk with me to my workshop..we'll fix that right up."

Sheldon followed Wheeljack.  
>as he did, Jenny ran up to him.<p>

"Sheldon!, i'm not sur-"

"RELAX, girl..me and Shell do this All-The-Time." said Wheeljack

Sheldon looked at Jenny.

"he's right, Jenny..relax, i know what i'm doing."

with that, Sheldon and Wheeljack left.

Jenny exhaled sharply, frowning.  
>she Still couldn't believe that Sheldon was 'the Silver Shell'<p>

OR, that he may be 'better' at being a hero than she was.

Arcee walked off..then, spotted an autobot in Dark Red-and-Orange armor.

"Hot Rod!"

Hot Rod looked and saw Arcee approach.

"Arcee?!"

Arcee faced Hot Rod.

"I need to speak to Optimus..it's URGENT."

**[Meanwhile, Aboard the Cluster Warship]**

Vexus II sat on a throne/chair of 'her' starship's bridge.  
>she stared out at the front window, narrowing her bright green eyes in anger.<p>

Smytus then walked in and approached her.

"my que-err..EMPRESS, you summoned me?" said Smytus

Vexus II was silent..then, spoke in a dark and low voice.

"mind explaining to me WHY Vega isn't scrap by now?!"

Smytus gulped hard, getting nervous.

"we, uhh..aren't sure, my empress.  
>it would appear that She (and, you're counterpart) have vanished."<p>

Vexus II's chair quickly turned.

she glared at Smytus, gritting her teeth and growling.  
>then, she stood, marched over to her general and struck him across the face.<p>

"IDIOT!" snapped Vexus II in rage

"She couldn't of just vanish into THIN AIR!"

"Yes, but i-"

BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP!

Vexus II looked at the main holo-screen of the ship.  
>she then approached the console and pressed a button.<p>

the holo image of a robot's torso appeared before her.

it was SOUNDWAVE.

(("EMPRESS VEXUS..VEGA'S PRESENSE HAS BEEN DETECTED."))

"WHERE!?" demanded Vexus II

(("ON PLANET CYBERTRON.  
>SENTRIES HAVE SIGHTED HER AND OTHERS NEAR THE RUINS OF IACON."))<p>

"Grrr..Then, we must send forces to Find and TERMINATE her!"

(("METALLIKHAN HAS ELECTED TO LEAD A SQUADIAN TO CYBERTRON."))

Vexus II stroked her chin as she pondered this.

"very well..Metallikhan has my permission to do so.  
>in the meantime, i shall begin my assault on Cluster Prime."<p>

Vexus II grinned evily.

"It is time i took back what is rightfully MINE."

(("ACKNOWLEDGED."))

With that, the transmission was cut off.

Vexus II turned and faced Smytus.

"Set a course for Cluster Prime..i have a planet to conquer."

"YES, my Empress." said Smytus, as he turned and walked away

Vexus II grinned evily.

**[Autobot Moonbase One, Hours Later]**

Vega was sitting alone, her arms hugging her legs.  
>she was looking down at the floor, a depressed look on her face.<p>

Vexus was standing at a window overlooking the moon's landscape AND Planet Cybertron.

she too had a sad look on her face.

Jenny finally had enough of the silence and, approached the two femmebots.

"are we REALLY just going to stand here and do nothing!?"

Vega said nothing and looked away.

"we have no choice, jennifer." said Vexus softly

"we must let Ratchet do his work.  
>he'll inform us of Alex condition."<p>

Jenny marched over to her 'nemesis'

"And, what about TREMORTON!?  
>those Decepticons could still be trashing it!"<p>

Vexus looked at Jenny.

"That seems likely.  
>but, we must trust that Ultra Magnus will protect you're home..like he's Always done."<p>

Jenny scowled at Vexus (who didn't take kindly to it.)

"what?"

"this is all you're fault you know." said Jenny darkly

"The Cluster wanting to kill Vega, Earth being a target Alex nearly getting killed: This. Is. All. You're. FAAAAAULT!"

Vexus glared at Jenny, gritting her teeth.

"Do you think i WANTED this!?  
>I'm just as devastated about this, too!"<p>

Jenny scoffed.

"oh, Puh-Leeeze!  
>if anything, you're working with them as a spy!"<p>

"How can i be a spy?: THEY REPLACED ME WITH A CYBER CLONE!" shouted Vexus, angrily

"I don't care!  
>I don't trust you, and never wil-!"<p>

"Shut Up, SHUT UP!" shouted Vega, near tears

Vexus and Jenny looked at her.

"Just SHUT UP!  
>I can't take this anymore!"<p>

Vega buried his face in her hands and cried silently.

"vega..i'm sorry, i-"  
>"honey, please..don't-"<p>

"everyone wants me dead, my planet may fall apart  
>alex is dying, and i'm powerless to do ANYTHING about it!" muttered Vega in dispair<p>

Vexus frowned sadly.

"vega, i-"

"why is this happening?..WHY!?"

"been asking myself that exact same question for steller-cycles." said a voice

Vega and the others looked and saw an Autobot approach

he had silver/white armor a black helmet and a blue visor.

"name's Jazz." said the Autobot

Vega looked away and sighed sharply.  
>Jazz then knelt down and spoke to her.<p>

"look..i know what you goin' through." began Jazz

"I've lost alot of friends during this war.  
>and, we've all often wondered how this all started to begin with.<p>

we don't like fighting (unlike the Cons)  
>but, Ironhide always says that we differ from them because we have a 'Truer' reason to fight: Protection and Freedom."<p>

Vega looked up at Jazz.

"what about Alex?..will HE make it?"

"Alex is a tough 'Technorg'  
>so, i wouldn't cut him out juuuust yet."<p>

At that moment, a bulky red Autobot walked in.

"Which one of you is Vega?!" said Ironhide

Vega stood up.

"I am."

"Ratchet wants to see you."

Ironhide looked at Jenny and Vexus..then, back at Vega.

"JUST you."

Vega nodded.  
>then, walked with Ironhide to wherever the Medical Room was.<p>

Vexus and Jenny stared at each other.

"sooo..who wants to hear about the time me and Skyfire beat Bruticus?" said Jazz

[Medical Wing]

Vega walked with Ironhide into what looked like a hospital.

she saw various AUtobots layying on tables.  
>most so badly damaged, it made her feel sick.<p>

She then saw Ratchet..and, ran up to him.

Vega saw Alex (his body repaired) laying motionless on a table.

"alex!"

Ratchet looked at Vega.

"This one was tricky..but, i was successful none-the-less.  
>I took the liberty of improving on his armor and weapons with Wheeljack's collaberation."<p>

Rachet approached Vega.

"NOW, all he needs is his spark returned."

Vega touched her chest slightly.  
>she nodded, then approached the table.<p>

"i know."

Vega climbed up on the table.

she stared at Alex body (which looked like he was sleeping.)  
>she exhaled, then laid down right beside him.<p>

Rachet touched the golden brouch at her neck.  
>opening up her top and chest, revealing her inner workings.<p>

"now, hold still..this might-"

"i..k-know." stuttered Vega

Ratchet opened up Vega's mechanical heart.

he identified Alex spark and snagged it with an energy stream.  
>pulling it out of Vega, he carefully placed it within Alex heartspark chamber.

Vega's chest and top closed up.  
>she sat up and watched as Alex's chest closed up.<p>

"proceeding system reboot..NOW."

Ratchet shifted his hand into a gun aimed and fired an energy beam at Alex.

he stopped and stared at Alex.

Vega crawled over and looked right at Alex face.

"a-alex?..alex, please: wake up."

Ratchet looked at his wrist.

"energon levels rising.." began Ratchet, reading his scanners

"audio/video sensors online."

Alex groaned as he began to wake up.  
>Vega smiled, overjoyed as he began to move.<p>

Alex opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy seeing nothing but random coding and a blue tint.

it soon cleared..and, he spoke.

"ohh..what?, where AM i?"

Alex sat up, holding his head.

"welcome back." said Ratchet

Vega (unable to hold back any longer) Grabbed and hugged Alex tightly.

"WHOA!"

"YOU'RE OKAY!  
>thank god you're alright!" exclaimed Vega<p>

Alex touched Vega, patting her back.

"it's..okay, Vega."

"Yes-Yes, you're perfectly fine.  
>now, would you PLEASE get out..i have 'other' patience who require my attention."<p>

Alex smirked.

"nice to see you too, Ratchet."

Alex and Vega hopped off the table.

Alex took a moment to look around.  
>he then looked at Vega.<p>

"lemme guess..Moonbase One?"

"uh-huh." nodded Vega

"great..it's good to be "home."

[Moonbase Command Center]

"..and, then they made me their Chief." finished Jazz

Vexus looked and saw Vega..and, ALEX entered the room.

"ALEX!"

Vexus ran over to the two (Jenny did so as well.)

"You're okay!"

Alex held his head.

"yeah..so it seems."

Alex looked at the cluster queen.

"how long have i been "out-of-commission."

"Hours..and, we've been through ALOT since then."

Jenny nodded.

"we nearly got munched by Giant Bugs..then, got rescued by "Robot Dinosaurs."

"Insecticons and Dinobots..heh, reminds me of the 'good ol' days" said Jazz

Alex looked at Jenny and Vexus.

"who 'else' are here?"

"well..Sheldon went with Wheeljack to fix his suit.  
>and, Arcee and Goldbug are someplace else." replied Jenny<p>

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"well..since we're in Autobot Command, i'd like to speak with Opti-"

"Alex..."

the group looked and saw a tall red-and-blue Autobot approach.

most everyone knew it was Optimus Prime.

"it is good to see you functioning again." began Optimus

"Arcee informed me of you're present 'crisis.'  
>and, i assure you: we will do everything we can to spare Cluster Prime of Cybertron's tragic fate."<p>

"well, that's good to hear." said Alex

Jenny approached Optimus.

"uhh..Prime, sir?  
>can we get back to Earth, Tremorton might be-"<p>

"I already contacted Ultra Magnus on the situation in Tremorton.

but, he reports that a significant number of decepticon forced have retreated.  
>Tremorton is now under Autobot Protection, and thus: Out of Danger for the moment."<p>

"really..now, that is "strange." said Alex

Jenny looked at Alex.

"wa-what do you mean?"

Alex had a stern look on his face.

"Last i recall, the cons had the upper hand.  
>why would they leave when they were so close to winning!?"<p>

Alex then pondered something.

"oh, OF COURSE..how could i be so stupid!"

"what?!, what do you mean?!" questioned Ironhide

"Vexus II was leading the attack against Tremorton.  
>and, the sole reason for doing so was to kill Vega..NOT take the city."<p>

Vega gulped at this.

"But, Vega's no longer on earth.." said Vexus

"so, their leaving..to find her."

just then, beeping was was heard.

"what's that?" said Alex

an Autobot lower down to the group from a hover platform.

"That is our proximity sensors." began Perceptor

"they have detected a military-grade starship approaching Cybertron at a somewhat 'astonishing' speed."

"is it Decepticon?" asked Optimus

Perceptor looked at a holo-screen.

"no..it's a Cluster Prime Warship."

Alex looked at Vega.

"PLEASE tell me that it's one of yours."

"N-No..it's not, i made no call.  
>Besides, i halted production of all War-Based technology."<p>

Alex narrowed his eyes and growled.

"slag."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: In this Chapter, i reveal quite a few things.<strong>

** First off, i reveal that Alex's parents are REALLY Arcee and Hot Rod (or, Rodimus)**  
><strong> and, that Carly is is "surrogate mothergenetic template"**

** I also reveal this story's version of the Transformers History.**  
><strong> which is based primarily on the 'Transformers: Exodus' Canon<strong>  
><strong> (Just like War For Cybertron, Fall Of Cybertron and Transformers: Prime is.)<strong>

** though, it's completely original.**

** Just for giggles, i gave Airachnid (a TF:P Character) a cameo.**  
><strong> and, showed that even she is no match for Grimlock (who is?)<strong>

** Alex recovers (as we all knew he would)**  
><strong> and, i end the "Tremorton Crisis" because that's NOT what this story is about.<strong>

** For the moment, i'm keeping things set on Cybertron.**  
><strong> so, any fans of High Moon's TF games will be pleased.<strong>


	13. Shocking Revelations

**My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti**

** Transformers copyright Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>War For Cluster Prime<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 13: Shocking Revalations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Autobot Moonbase One]<strong>

The Autobots (plus Jenny, Vexus and Vega) all stood before a computer system.  
>the screen displayed a blinking red blip entered Cybertron.<p>

"hmm..according to THIS, the cluster ship is heading towards Kaon." said Ratchet

"the Decepticon's Capital City and Headquarters." said Alex

"and, since the Cons aren't firing on it.  
>then, any Clusterans aboard are hostiles." added Arcee<p>

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Blaster..we need to see what is happening."

the Red Autobot grinned.

"i've got Juuust the Minibot.

Sunder, come on out!"

Blaster's yellow chestpiece opened up.  
>a "cassette-like" object shot out and transformed into an orange robotic falcon.<p>

Sunder transformed into a human-sized robot and stood before them.

"hmm..never seen That One before." said Alex

"Sunder reporting for duty." said the Minibot

"Sunder, we need you to infiltrate Kaon." began Optimus

"a Cluster Warship is heading there.  
>and, we need to know whose aboard."<p>

"Recon..gotcha."

Sunder transformed back into Beast Mode and flew off.

"SO..we just stay here and wait?" questioned Jenny

"yep, that's the idea." replied Alex

**[Planet Cybertron, Kaon]**

the Cluster shuttle flew down over to the Darkmount Docking Bay.

as Sunder stealthly perched on a high up point.  
>he watched (and, recorded) as Starscream, and some Decepticon Troopers emerged.<p>

the Cons approached the ship as it landed.  
>Sunder kept his optics and camera locked on as the hatch opened.<p>

a ramp lowered..and, out walked Metallikhan.

Back at the Autobot Base..Vega stared with wide, shocked eyes.

"M..M-Metallikhan?!"

Starscream approached the Black-and-Blue Clusteran.

"Much decepticon greetings, Commander Metallikhan.." began Starscream, acting polite

"and, do what do I owe this visit?"

Metallikhan made a plain expression at the Air Commander.

"I am here on behalf of my Empress: It is believed that Vega is here on Cybertron.  
>so, I am to ensure that you crankshafts do your job right, and ensure her destruction."<p>

"I assure you, Metallikhan..We are MORE than capable of-"

"The failed attack on the Earth City of Tremorton says otherwise."

Starscream scowled at Metallikhan.

"There must be NO MISTAKES, Starscream." continued Metallikhan

"You..have no idea of the trouble that i've had to go through.

Killing Megas, framing his murder on organics manipulating Vexus to conquer or erradicate non-robotic worlds..

her defeat at the hands of Vega and Jenny put a serious STALL in my plans!

and, ever since then..i've had to play nice to that insipid teenager  
>and, PRETEND to support the same weak minded ideals that her idiot father believed in!"<p>

"Ye-es, well-"

"There must be (shouting) **NO MISTAKES!**" exclaimed Metallikhan, his eyes burning

Metallikhan then marched pass Starscream and, headed for the main doors into Kaon's Sanctum.

"Cluster Prime WILL be ours..in time.  
>and, once it is under Decepticon Rule..all who dare oppose us will BURN."<p>

"Yes..I do like the sound of that." said Starscream

as the two disappeared into the stronghold..Sunder spoke.

"Orders?"

(("**follow Metallikhan, DO NOT lose him**.")) said Alex over the COMMlink

(("**i want to know what else he's hiding**."))

"Yes, sir..at once, sir."

Sunder spread out his metallic wings and, flew into the ventilation shafts that led inside the Decepticon Base.

**[Autobot Moonbase]**

both Vexus and Vega stared blankly, stunned at what they heard.

"he..he killed-?!"

Vexus covered her mouth, on the verge of tears.  
>Vega just started blankly, in complete shock.<p>

"he..he tricked me." said Vexus, still stunned

Alex exhaled sharply.  
>then..looked to Vega.<p>

"i..i trusted him." said Vega, in disbelief

Vega buried her face in her hands..and, cried.  
>Jenny then knelt down to Vega..and, embraced her.<p>

Alex just stood still, his hands on his arms grumbling to himself as he mused on the situation.

he looked to the stunned Vexus..and, approached her.

"Q." said Alex, addressing the Queen by her "alias"

Vexus looked to Alex..who had a stern look on his face.

"What happened all those centuries ago?"

Vexus frowned, looking down.  
>she then exhaled sharply..and, spoke.<p>

"I wasn't always a Warlord." said Vexus, sadly

Jenny and Vega looked at Vexus as she spoke.

"I was..Different, in the beginning." continued Vexus

"back then, I didn't Hate organics..i just FEARED them.  
>they were so different, and I didn't understand what they were."<p>

Vexus closed her optics tight, a liquid escaping them.

"but..Megas was different."

"Megas?" questioned Alex

"he was my husband..Vega's father.  
>we were..betrothed to one another as teenagers.<br>I was no younger than Jennifer when I first met him."

Vexus smiled to herself.

"He was..remarkable.  
>Megas spark was so spirited, so full of Adventure and Wonder."<p>

Vexus then looked to Vega.

"You remind me of him, my daughter."

Vega looked down, frowning.

"How did Megas feel about humans?"

Vexus sighed.

"He was..interested."

"Interested?"

Vexus looked to Alex.

"Megas never feared Organics.  
>in fact, he always said: "We should welcome that which is Different."<p>

Vexus stared off into space.

"every time organic creatures would pass be our planet my dear Megas would be so interested in them.

it eventually got to the point where Megas would sometimes leave Cluster Prime  
>and, visit an Organic World simply to satisfy his own curiosity."<p>

Vexus made an expression.

"I begged..PLEADED him not to go.  
>for I feared what the "flesh creatures" would do if they saw him."<p>

"and, lemme guess: Megas didn't care."

Vexus shook her head.

"no..he was defiant that Diplomacy was more effective than Blind Aggression.  
>and, that we had to co-exist with non-robots..not Fear or Hate them for being different."<p>

Vexus placed her hand on her fore head, exhaling sadly.

"he was right..he was So Right.  
>and, I have been a fool..for so many steller-cycles."<p>

Alex sighed sharply.  
>he then walked over and placed his hand on Vexus back.<p>

"You made a mistake..it happens."

"I destroyed countless worlds..slaughtered billions.  
>and, i spared..I enslaved and tormented."<p>

"You were being manipulated..like a puppet, that much is clear, now.  
>while you were the Warrior Queen, SOMEONE was pulling your strings the entire time."<p>

Vexus narrowed her optics, gritting her razor sharp teeth.

"Metallikhaaaaan..." growled Vexus, hatefully

"Yes..tell me more about HIM."

Vexus looke dto Alex.

"He was the Royal Advisor..Mine, and apparently Vega's  
>we entrusted him with ALL our secrets, and trusted him to safeguard our kingdom."<p>

"but, apparently he had his own Agenda.." began Alex

"Apparently, he's been working with The Decepticons..presumably since the beginning.  
>he put on a fake smile, told the lies you all wanted to hear..<p>

when the entire time..he was plotting against you."

Vexus Opics welled up in oily tears.

"he..he told me Megas was ambushed by Organics, PIRATES!  
>that..that he had been killed, even when he offered peace."<p>

"When in reality..Metallikhan murdered his own King.  
>then, told you a lie that played on your Fear..turning it to Hatred.<p>

he then turned you loose on an unsuspecting universe  
>with the sole intent of eradicating or enslaving Non-Robotic Life."<p>

Vexus lip quivered, her emotions overloading.

"i..I wanted REVENGE.  
>I just wanted to my husband!"<p>

"And, Metallikhan forced you to betray him." said Alex

Vexus scowled angrily.

"he decieved me.."

"The calling card of a "Decepticon."

(("**Sunder to Autobot Moonbase, COME IN!**")) said a voice

Optimus pressed a button.

"This is Optimus Prime, Report Sunder."

(("**I have a visual of the target..he's alone, now.**  
><strong>heading for some chamber that looks built for HIM<strong>."))

"Maintain Stealth until absolutely nessesary, Sunder.  
>and, try and follow Metallikhan into the chamber WITHOUT being detected."<p>

(("**Affirmative, Prime**."))

**[Kaon]**

the Robotic Bird stayed in place as he watched Metallikhan approached a door.  
>the bot looked around, then began to type in a code into some computer panel.<p>

Sunder watched him as he did.

the metal doors swished open, and Metallikhan walked inside.  
>Sunder quickly flew inside before the doors closes (and, immediatly ducked for cover)<p>

thankfully, the Clusteran didn't notice.  
>so, Sunder resumed his monitoring of the unsuspecting hostile.<p>

Metallikhan had a twisted smile on his face his hands behind his back as he walked to the center of the room.

the chamber was full of many weapons of various types.  
>as well as a few Holocrons, which no doubt contained important data.<p>

Metallikhan approached a console, and typed in a secret code.  
>the wall before him then opened up..and, out emerged a glass tube.<p>

containing the severely damaged remains of King Megas, himself.

Sunder widened his optics.

"by the ALLSPARK." said the Maximal, in disbelief

"Autobot Command, are you SEEING this?!"

(("**we do..keep monitoring**.")) said Alex, darkly

Metallikhan smirked as he stood before the remains of his former king.

"evening..your MAJESTY." said Matallikhan, with cruel wit

"Did you have a pleasant day?..No?!, OH, WELL! (evil chuckle)"

Metallikhan almost seemed "crazy" as he continued to talk to Megas body.

"that Daughter of yours is certain a chip off the old block, isn't she?.." continued the Clusteran

"how Naive of me to think that your ideals of Peace and Equality  
>between the wetched Organics, and us Robots..would DIE, along with you.<p>

I should've known that if ANYONE would continue your weak minded crusade..it'd have to be VEGA."

Metallikhan scoffed, scowling.

"I knew i should've offlined that brat when she was still a Protoform..  
>(sigh) but, alas..her continued existance was neccesary in order to manipulate the Queen further."<p>

Metallikhan then chuckled to himself.

"ah, yes..VEXUS.

heh-heh, certainly is a good thing that you are DEAD, my former king.  
>otherwise, the knowledge of all the horid and atrocius things that she's done following your death..would surely kill you.<p>

(snickering) Actually..it was all to easy to manipulate the queen.  
>she was always AFRAID of the organics..Humans, especially.<p>

but, she loved, no-ADORED you, Megas.  
>you could say the queen Worshipped the ground you walked on.<p>

So, all I had to do was KILL you and, shift the blame to the fleshlings..to Transform her Fear, into Hatred."

Metallikhan laughed wickedly.

"Such..FOLLY.  
>Vexus believed herself to be In control.<br>never once realising that she was only a Puppet, and instrument of MY will.

HA!, even her Clone is nothing but a figurehead.  
>I just allow her to believe that she is a Goddess..just as I did with her predasessor."<p>

Sunder grumbled from his hinding place.

"getting REEEEALLY hard to resist the urge to vape this guy, Command."

(("**remain in position, Sunder.**  
><strong>you are can't risk revealing yourself, now<strong>.")) said Optimus Prime

(("**just keep monitoring him..**")) began Alex, his tone stern

(("**he's giving us EVERYTHING**."))

"affirmative."

Metallikhan continued to rant and gloat, pacing as he did.

"I admit..you had us all fooled, My King.  
>none of us ever suspected that you was a secret member of The Autobot Faction.<p>

though, I did often wonder WHY on certain days  
>you stayed away from Cluster Prime longer than usual..hmm!, now i know."<p>

Metallikhan smirked.

"Course, even **YOU** never suspected my secret..that I was in league with The Decepticons.  
>and, not just any CON..the Original, the one whome MEGATRON Himself answers to.<p>

though hesitant I was at first to follow his commands..i must admit, the end results have been worth it."

Megas drew out a sliver of bright purple crystal, gripping it tightly.

"I am almost tempted to use this sliver of Dark Energon on you..

If only to "revive" you as an Undead Terrorcon.  
>a Zombie, completely under MY CONTROL..for once.<p>

(deep sigh) but, Shockwave's warned be that Dark Energon is "unpredictable."  
>and, I wouldn't want to have some "rabid monstrosity" tearing my circuts out.<p>

Metallikhan brought his face to the glass.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to STAY DEAD.  
>oh, but don't worry: you'll have some company Real Soon.<p>

once I KILL that annoying brat of yours I'll preserve her body right next to you..AND, Vexus."

_**BEEP!, BEEP!**_  
><em><strong>BEEP!, BEEP!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BEEP!, BEEP!<strong>_

Metallikhan groaned/growled as he activated his wrist holocron.

"What?!"

(("**Apologies, Commander Metallikhan..**  
><strong>but, Megatron has requested your immediate presense in the Throne Room<strong>.")) said a Decepticon Trooper

Metallikhan growled in his throat.

"fine..i'll be right there." said the Clusteran, switching off his HoloCOMM

Metallikhan took one last look at Metallikhan..and, smirked.

"don't go anywhere..(evil chuckle)"

Metallikhan then pressed a button.  
>and, Megas returned within the wall..hidden from view once again.<p>

as Metallikhan turned to leave Optimus Prime spoke to Sunder through the InterCOMM.

(("**Get out of there, Sunder..before you are detected**."))

"Got it, Optimus."

Sunder stealthly departed out the door behind Metallikhan.  
>and, hid in the shadows..silently making his way out of the darkened Corridors.<p>

**[Autobot Moon Base]**

"so, HOW LONG were you going to keep THIS a secret!?" snapped Alex, pretty ticked off

Optimus looked down at Alex, a frown on his metallic face.

"Alex..I-"

Alex ignored "his leader"  
>and, immediatly turned to Perceptor.<p>

"**PERCEPTOR**!, give me ALL data on Megas Autobot related activties."

the Autobot Scientist glanced at Optimus Prime..who nodded.

"At once, Alex."

Perceptor went to a computer console.  
>as he went to work..Alex returned his gaze to Optimus.<p>

"so tell me..How long was Megas "one of us?"

Vexus also eyed Optimus closely, her audio sensors on full.  
>Vega and Jenny were just all stunned and shocked at everything.<p>

Optimus Prime sighed sharply.

"The Cluster Prime King was with us since before my time as leader.  
>he was already a well seasoned fighter when I joined the Autobots."<p>

"So, he served under Zeta Prime." said Alex

"the Sentinel of Iacon, yes." said Prime

"Though, Megas wasn't actually part of the standard Chain of Command..  
>he served with "The Wreckers", the sub-group of Autobots."<p>

"Wreckers?!..what are Wreckers?" asked Jenny

Alex looked to the Gynoid.

"They're like the "Black Ops" branch of military on earth, Jenny..  
>Wreckers were comprised of the Toughest Autobot Warriors on Cybertron.<p>

they went on missions that most Autobots couldn't..or, WOULDN'T do."

Alex then narrowed his eyes, which flashed bright blue.

"and, some..never returned alive."

"Megas was known to be the most agile and stealthy of The Wreckers." continued Optimus

"I'd wager his advantage came from his "small size"  
>which made him difficult to track for Decepticons."<p>

Vexus stared blankly, having a tough time processing all this.

Alex looked at Optimus again.

"Was Megas present in the final days of the war on Cybertron?"

"no." replied Optimus

"he left long before the Fall of Iacon..LONG before I became a Prime.  
>they say he left because he had a daughter, and wanted to spend more time with his family."<p>

Vega hung her head low, an oily tear escaping her green optic.

Alex just scoffed, aggravated.

"yeah..alotta good THAT did."

"we had no idea that Megas had fallen to Decepticon Treachery.  
>we..we shall Mourn our fallen comrade, and well remember his acts of Valor and Courage."<p>

"_REMEMBING_ him isn't enough!" snapped Alex

"Unless everyone else missed it..Metallikhan has Megas BODY under glass!  
>mounted in his persinal quarters like some kind of Trophy!<p>

If any of has have, or HAD any respect for Megas..  
>both as a King, AND an Autobot..then, we need to get him out of there, NOW!"<p>

"Agreed.." said Vexus, finally

"My husband's done too much in the name of Peace and Justice.  
>he must be given a proper burial..one worthy of such a noble king of Cluster Prime."<p>

Optimus Prime took a moment to think about this.

"Optimus.."

Optimus looked as Ironhide approached.

"Alex is right..we CAN'T leave Megas in that place.

I mean..I fough beside him, he was my friend.  
>and, i'll be slagged if I leave him in that primus forsaken place!"<p>

Optimus mused on this.

"hmm..you do have a point, old friend.  
>though he is not of Cybertron..Megas was still our "brother."<p>

Alex crossed his arms, huffing.

"Perhaps MORE than you know, Prime.."

Optimus looked at Alex.

"what do you mean?"

Alex had a plain look on his face..  
>then, spoke in a tone that nearly mirrored Optimus Prime's "seriousness."<p>

"I am sure you all recall the legend of Primus and Unicron.  
>the robotic gods of Order and Chaos, respectfully."<p>

"of COURSE." said Ratchet

"EVERY bot knows that story!"

"I don't!" said Jenny

Alex glanced at Jenny, Vexus and Vega.  
>then, exhaled as he continued.<p>

"well..for the sake of those who are "new" at this..

Primus and Unicron were once cosmic beings, Brothers.  
>who did battle with one another for centuries..<p>

when they became caught in an astroid belt they used the mineral ore to construct physical bodies..Metallic, Robotic bodies.

Primus and Unicron became the very first Robots in existance.  
>robots of such colossal size, that their alternate modes are entire planets.<p>

but, even in their new forms..their conflit STILL ended in stalemates.  
>and, each battle seemed shatter whole galaxies.<p>

unwilling to allow further destruction, Primus created heralds to aid him."

"The Dynasty of Primes.." said Optimus

Alex nodded.

"the First Thirteen.  
>with their help, Primus was able to put Unicron in stasis.<br>thus, ending his hunger for Destruction and Death."

"Yes-Yes, and then Primus transformed  
>and, put HIMSELF into stasis to give us Cybertronians a home." said Ratchet<p>

Jenny, Vexus and Vega were wide eyed.

Jenny stuttered.

"y-you mean..Planet Cybertron is-"

"a Giant Robot?..YES, he is." said Alex

"but, few people know that "Cybertronians" weren't Primus ONLY creations."

Hot Rod approached Alex.

"what do you mean, son?"

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"BEFORE Primus went into Stasis Lock, he gave the Dynasty one last mission to complete.

using a relic known as "The AllSpark", and unlimited source of Energon.  
>the Dynasty traversed vast galaxies, and created Cyber Worlds each of them<p>

some were similar to Cybertron..other, became radically different.  
>but, ALL had one thing in common: Robotic Life."<p>

Vexus covered her mouth, stunned.

"w-wait..are you saying that-"

Alex looked to the Robot Queen.

"ALL Robot Planets..are a creation of Primus.  
>and, YES, that includes Cluster Prime.<p>

in fact, Cluster Prime was the first planet forged by the AllSpark.  
>that is why the Dynasty named it: "Cluster PRIME."<p>

Vexus remained stunned, amazed at this revalation.  
>Vega was also shocked, amazed that knowing the true origins of her species.<p>

Alex looked down, and sighed.

"so..while Megas may not be Cybertronian.  
>he is still a creation of Primus, and therefore "our brother"<p>

and, it's time we brought him home."

Optimus nodded.

"agreed..I shall assemble a team to-"

"NO, if this mission is to be successful..  
>it must be a Stealth Mission, not a frontal invasion.<p>

and, we may have better luck if we leave this to "smaller" Autobots."

"Minibots and Maximals?"

"exactly."

"hmm..you make a good point.  
>never-the-less, I want standard Autobots on stand by..just in case."<p>

"pick whoever you want.  
>but, I already know who I want on my te-"<p>

"Wait-WAIT!, YOU!?" exclaimed Arcee

Alex eyed his mother.

"Yes..ME." said Alex, sternly

"I'm the more experienced "Minibot"  
>and, i've led a team on successful missions before."<p>

Optimus looked at Alex.

"You sure you are up to this, Alex?  
>it hasn't been that long since you recovered from your last battle."<p>

both Vexus and Vega cringed at the very mentioning of "The Tremorton Battle"  
>the image of Alex severely damaged body, and near death state still FRESH in their minds.<p>

Alex retained a serious look on his face.

"I've rested LONG ENOUGH..it's time to Mobilize."

Optimus nodded.

"fair enough, you have my authorisation to command the covert team of your choosing."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Arcee, facing the Autobot Leader

"Optimus, NO!  
>he's only a Child, he can't go into the Decepticon Capital!"<p>

Alex scowled, grumbling.

"i'm NOT..a kid." growled Alex

Optimus looked at Arcee.

"Alex may be young..but, he is strong.  
>and, he's proven himself to be a capable leader."<p>

"**HE WAS NEARLY KILLED ON EARTH, OPTIMUS!**  
>we had to keep hsi spark within Princess vega just to repair him safely!"<p>

"EXCUSE me!"

Alex marched right over to the Pink-and-White femmebot.

"But, since when is "critical injury" something new in this war?!"

Arcee placed her fists on her hips and, eyed Alex sternly.

"That Vexus Clone drove a blade right through you!  
>you lost too much energon, and your spark was nearly extinguished."<p>

"so?..Optimus Prime's been through worse.  
>he's even been DEAD..more than once."<p>

"**YOUR NOT A-!**"

Arcee immediatly stopped herself.  
>she then calmed herself down, and spoke softly.<p>

"alex..PLEASE.  
>I..I don't want to see you hurt."<p>

Alex stared at Arcee, a plain look on his face.

"i understand, mom.  
>but, YOU need to understand that i'm part of this.<p>

and, I 'HAVE' proven myself capable.  
>heck, i've even saved YOU quite a few times..or, do I need to bring up "Jhiaxus?"<p>

Arcee scowled upon hearing that name.

"please, DON'T."

"The point is, I'm not a Protoform anymore..i'm an Autobot."

"you're also "Technorganic."

Alex grinned.

"Yet another valid reason why I am needed.  
>or, have you forgotten about Megatron's Energon Radiation Fields?"<p>

Jenny looked confused (as was Vega)

"Energon Radiation?"

Jazz approached the bots.

"Megatron's placed Raw Energon Crystals in some parts of Kaon.  
>the radiation levels can seriously mess up our robotic bodies if exposed for too long."<p>

"But, Energon has NO EFFECT on Organic Tissue." said Alex, looking at them

"in fact, Organic Flesh can act as a shield against the harmful radiation..as our Maximal Autobots eventually learned.

meaining my Human Mode gives me an advantage in some situations."

"It's STILL dangerous." said Arcee, stern

Vega finally walked over to Alex.

"Alex.."

Alex looked at Vega..who looked concerned.

"i..i think i agree with Arcee.  
>I nearly lost you once, I can't bear to lose you again!"<p>

Alex looked at Vega..silent.  
>he then turned away, sighing.<p>

"i'm sorry, Vega..but, I have my duty.  
>and, I am the only one capable of leading such a mission, right now."<p>

Vega clenched her hand, her optics wetting.  
>she hung her head low and turned away as dread consumed her.<p>

Vexus then walked up to her daughter.  
>she faced her, knelt down and gripped her arms tight.<p>

"Vega, it's alright...i'll go with him."

Vega looked into her mother's yellow optics.

"you..Will?"

Vexus nodded, smiling a warm smile.

"I swear on my life..I won't let ANYTHING bad happen to him."

Vexus then looked to Alex.

"If you allow me to accompany you.."

Alex shrugged.

"might as well..we ARE going on a mission to retrieve your husband's body."

Arcee exhaled sharply.  
>she then marched off in a huff.<p>

Hot Rod frowned at this.

"I'll..g-go talk to her."

the Dark Red-and-Orange bot then walked off.

Optimus then looked back at Alex.

"Who do you wish to take on your mission?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**FINALLY got to update this story..**

**Anyway, here of some things worth note.**

**. "Sunder" is NOT an OC. he is an new, actual autobot "minicon" of Blaster's who is essentually Laserbeak's counterpart.**

**I've already seen toys of him being sold. (part of the "Fall of Cybertron" toyline)**

**I included him, because I felt he needed some "publicity"**

**. In an effort to make this a natural crossover (and, not just random) I touched up the whole Primus/Unicron legend, and adapted the Bayverse "Allspark" into it as well.**

**according to this canon, Primus not only created Cybertronians but, had The Dynasty of Primes created OTHER Robot Planets.**

**in this since, Primus is the creator of ALL "Natural Robots." (and, when they die..they rejoin the Matrix, which is Primus own lifeforce.)**

**. I also made reference to Arcee's "personal enemy", Jhaxus. whose an insane "decepticon", who tormented Arcee which caused her to become violent, aggressive..and, have a need to KILL Jhaxus.**

**which she has..Over, and Over, and OVER, Again.**

**. I also made a slight Beast Wars reference reguarding the harmful affects of Raw Energon Radiation and, how "Organic Flesh" is unaffected by it (which gives Alex's Human Mode a practical use in combat.)**

**. I also finally state the backstory behind King Megas. and, how his death/murder affected Queen Vexus.**

**I thought it would also be interesting. if I made Megas a member of "The Wreckers"**

**. Metallikhan's habit of talking to Megas corpse may be a reference to SG (Shattered Glass) Optimus Prime..**

**who was so twisted and deranged that, he'd preserve the corpses of slain Decepticons, and "talk" to them (even stranger: SG Optimus would react as if they were "talking back" to him.)**


	14. No Bot Left Behind

**Transformers copyright Hasbro**

** My Life as a Teenage Robot copyright Rob Renzetti**

* * *

><p><strong>War For Cluster Prime<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 14: No Bot Left Behind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Kaon, Darkmount Stronghold]<strong>

Metallikhan marched down the long corridors of the Decepticon Base  
>a dark scowl on his face, as he knew Megatron usually called whenever he "wanted something."<p>

the constant calls and demands was starting to get tedious.

Metallikhan finally reached the large doors which some "elite guards" promptly opened, allowing access.

the clusteran entered the massive throne room/war room.  
>where he saw Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and a few other "Cons"<p>

Megatron grinned.

"Metallikhan!..so good of you to come, my valued ally."

Metallikhan forced a smile, and politly bowed.

"How may I serve you?, Mighty Megatron.."

"only with a debriefing on the progress of "_Project: Cluster_."

Metallikhan gritted his teeth at this.  
>but, forced a smile as he rose up to face the silver gladiator.<p>

"Progress..has been Slow, but Steady."

Megatron raised a metallic eyebrow.

"**EXPLAIN**."

"With the Vexus Clone, the 'Empire Loyalist' now have a leader.  
>but, so long as Princess Vega lives..so to do the 'Republic Loyalist."<p>

"and, WHY may I ask..is Vega still functioning?!" said Megatron, half annoyed

Metallikhan grinded his teeth in anger.

"it's the fraggin' AUTOBOTS!" snapped Metallikhan

"Apparently, Vega new BOYFRIEND is an Autobot Technorganic.  
>whose put it upon himself to place the princess under Autobot Protection.<p>

Ultra Magnus, and his team almost immediatly intercepted us during the attack on the earth city Tremorton.

and, it would appear that Vega has SOMEHOW made it here, on Cybertron.  
>as your Airrachnid reported seeing her here..AFTER her close encounter with Grimlock."<p>

Megatron slammed his clenched fist on the arm of his throne.

"then, we must draw the Autobots out AT ONCE!"

(("**Lord Megatron..**")) began Soundwave

(("**We do not have sufficiant Energon to launch a full scale assault on either of the Autobot's Moonbases.**

**even a squadron of our mightiest warriors would be slaughtered if we even attempted an invasion.**"))

Megatron growled in his throat.

"YES, Soundwave..i know." began Megatron, brooding

"and, no doubt Optimus Prime is in a similar position.  
>as his AUtobots haven't tried to take advantage of our disadvantage with their OWN attack."<p>

Starscream scoffed.

"_**HA!**_, This is all a waste of time!

Why should we focus all our efforts on this Vega.  
>when Cluster Prime is currently defensless, and vunerable to attack!"<p>

Starscream stepped up.

"Permit me to lead my Armada of Seekers, Lord Megatron!  
>We shall easily crush the meger defenses of Cluster Prime."<p>

"Empress Vexus is _ALREADY_ on a campaign to do just that, Starscream." said Metallikhan

"and, Despite the absense of Princess Vega (as well as Myself), Cluster Prime is FAR from "Leaderless"

Starscream faced the Black-and-Blue bot.

"then, **WHO IS** leading Cluster Prime!?"

(("**An human constructed gynoid under the alias: "Melody Locus."**)) said Soundwave

"Yes..Indeed." said Metallikhan

"Melody is a Combat Android built by a known "Doctor Locus"  
>in response to Nora Wakeman's "XJ-9" android.<p>

She has PLENTY of fire power to rival Jenny's..  
>but, has some pretty obvious design flaws.<p>

Melody found her way to Cluster Prime shortly after QUEEN Vexus exile.  
>where Vega..ugh, BEFRIEND her, I saw fit to improve her super structure with Cluster Tech.<p>

apparently Vega trusts Melody Sooooo much that Melody rules Cluster Prime in her place when she is away..on EARTH."

Metallikhan grumbled angrily.

"Makes me sick!  
>to serve yet another Organic Symphizer!<p>

would you Believe that Melody is **IN LOVE** with a Human!?  
>and, not a Technorganic like that Witwicky Kid, but a True, Flesh-and-Bone HUMAN!"<p>

quite a few Decepticons were indeed "grossed out" by this.

Metallikhan soon calmed down.

"So, Starscream..as you can tell, Cluster Prime is NOT without Leadership.  
>and, any attempt at invasion would be a waste of Energon.<p>

Better to focus on the "Prime Target"  
>and, worry about the lesser targets LATER."<p>

"Yeah, well I-!"

"_**SILENCE, STARSCREAM!**_" snapped Megatron

"We must stay focused on the original plan: 'Terminating Princess Vega.'  
>with the "leader" of the Cluster Republic destroyed, all of her supporters (including Melody)<br>shall have no choice but to surrender to US..or, share Vega's fate."

Starscream scowled angrily.  
>but, quickly hid his distain from Megatron.<p>

"Ye-es..but, the question remains of HOW we are to accomplish this." said Metallikhan

"As long as Vega is with those Autobots, WE CAN'T TOUCH HER!"

"Then, we will have to draw out our enemies somehow." said Megatron

Metallikhan smirked.

"Well..when you figure that out, let me know."

Metallikhan then turned to leave.

"In the meantime, I must-"

"WAIT, Metallikhan!" said Megatron, suddenly

Metallikhan paused, stressfully tensing up his body.

"WHAT?!"

"our predacon scientist Tarantulas has requested your assistance.  
>he is currently engaged in a very "promising" experiment..one they may prove benificial.<p>

so, report to the science wing at once.  
>and, assist Tarantuals is the creation of my latest super weapon.<p>

it may prove useful in Princess Vega's destruction."

Metallikhan wanted to complain, or make a sarcastic remark.  
>but, even HE couldn't help but feel curious at what "the spiderbot" was doing.<p>

"At once..Lord Megatron."

**[Autobot Moonbase One]**

Alex (in robot mode) was in an armory, equiping some random weapons and ammo.  
>an Ion Blaster and Fusion Cannon quite easily attached to his forearms..which shifted back into his hands.<p>

as he reached for some varied grenades..Sheldon walked in.  
>Alex glanced over, noticing that his friend was wearing a new Silver Shell suit.<p>

"so..you really going on this mission to Darkmount?"

Alex exhaled sharply, as he double checked his systems.

"have to, Shel..can't leave Megas in that god forsaken place.  
>he's done TOO MUCH for the Autobots, AND The Cluster."<p>

Sheldon frowned.

"yeah..i guess so.  
>but, it still seems kinda dangerous..going to "Decepticon Central."<p>

"I don't expect it to be easy, Sheldon.  
>but, I can (and, WILL) succeed..no matter what."<p>

Sheldon eyed Alex for a moment..which Alex caught.

"Is something wrong?"

"n-nothing.." stuttered Sheldon

"it's just that..you seem Different.  
>I mean..your not acting the same as you were before."<p>

Alex eyed his friend.

"since when have I acted differently?"

Sheldon scratched the back of his head nervously.

"well...since last year, I guess."

Alex narrowed his eyes as he recalled what Sheldon meant.

*****Flashback*****

_Alex (in robot form) fired his Plasma Blasters rapidly at Megatron._

_"**GAAAAAAAAARR!**" yelled Megatron, as he fell backwards_

_Alex shifted his guns back into hands._  
><em>then, sprinted forwards and leapt onto the downed Megatron's chest.<em>

_with an angry look, he shifted his forearm into a blade._

_"time to give back what you stole, megatron.." growled Alex_

_with a swift move, Alex jammed his blade into Megatron's chestplate._  
><em>struggling, he slowly pried it open..revealing what was within the Decepticon Leader<em>

_a golden orb, with silver handles..and, a blue energy glowing from within it._

**_The Autobot Matrix of Leadership._**

_"THIS belongs to Optimus Prime..NOT YOU, MEGATRON!"_

_"NO!" shouted Megatron_

_"It is Mine!, **I DESERVE IT'S POWER!**"_

_Alex scowled at Megatron..showing No FEAR._

_"no..you don't."_

_Alex grabbed the Matrix, and ripped it our of Megatron's chasse._

_"It's why you can't unleash it's power..why you can't open it." continued Alex_

_"your not worthy."_

_at that moment..the Matric glowed in Alex hands._  
><em>the technorganic looked at it, feeling it pulsing..like a heartbeat.<em>

_**(("Arise, Alexander Prime..."))** said a booming voice_

*****[End of Flashback]*****

Alex scowled.

"i have my reasons."

Sheldon shrugged.

"yeah, well..be careful, alright?  
>you may be an Autobot, but your still just a kid like me."<p>

Alex grinned.

"yeah..sometimes I forget that."

Sheldon paused..then, spoke again.

"you SURE you don't want me coming along?"

Alex walked up.

"Yes..I'm sure.  
>but, don't worry: you'll get your chance to prove yourself."<p>

Sheldon looked confused.

"Huh?"

Alex walked pass Sheldon and, headed for the door.

"i'll explain what I mean when I return."

"Well..BEFORE you leave, you should talk to Vega." said Sheldon

Alex paused.

"she doesn't like that your leaving."

Alex exhaled.

"no..I don't suppose she does."

Alex then looked to Sheldon.

"but, you should also probably talk to Jenny.  
>I don't think she's come to terms with you being the "Silver Shell" quite yet."<p>

Sheldon frowned at this.

"yeah..i guess she hasn't."

Alex reached for the door..when it suddenly opened.  
>standing at the open doorway was a familiar clusteran robot girl.<p>

"alex..we need to talk." said Vega, her tone emotionless

"yeah..i had a feeling we would."

Vega cast a look at Sheldon..who immediatly got the message.

"I..b-better go."

Sheldon walked pass Vega and left the room.  
>once the door closed, Vega approached Alex.<p>

"so.." began Vega, holding back oily tears

"your serious about leaving on this mission?  
>and, nothing I do or say will change your mind."<p>

Alex looked at Vega..then, sighed.

"no..i'm sorry."

Vega closed her eyes, tears escaping them.  
>Alex heart sank at this..but, there was little he could do about it.<p>

Vega then looked at him, again.

"Why?!..why you?  
>why do you have to go?!" said Vega, nearly crying<p>

Alex exhaled sharply..trying his best to find the right words.

"this mission needs a LEADER, Vega.." began Alex, softly

"and, true leaders fight Alongside their soldiers.  
>they don't sit atop their thrones, bellowing commands."<p>

Alex then frowned, looking down.

"your..Father, was a king.  
>but, he was also a soldier who fought WITH the Autobots.<p>

for THAT, he was a true leader.  
>and, I must do no different on this mission to retrieve him."<p>

Vega frowned as she looked at him.

"you don't need to prove yourself, Alex..  
>I already know what a Great and Capable warrior you are."<p>

"This isn't about proving anything, Vega..it's just what I do.  
>Jenny protecs the Earth, You protect Cluster Prime..and, I protect everything else."<p>

Alex then looks at Vega.

"Vega..I understand what's bothering you."

Vega looked at him.

"you do?.."

"yes..during "our" time when my spark was within you.  
>I experienced your thoughts, feelings and memories."<p>

Vega widened her green optics, shocked.

Alex continued speaking.

"Ratchet says that when our sparks shared the same space  
>they were feeding off of each other, like trasmitting data.<p>

as You experienced my thoughts and feelings..I experienced Yours.  
>I not only know that you DO love me..but, also how much."<p>

Vega looked at Alex, feeling emotional.

"then..you know what I want most in this universe." said Vega, hopeful

Alex closed his eyes, knowing full well what Vega was implying.

"to be married to you..to be KING of the Cluster Republic."

"AND, to be the father of my children." finished Vega

Alex shut his eyes tight.

"i'm not sure if i'm the right person, Vega..i don't know if i can be a King."

Vega scowled at Alex.

"That's a bunch of Slag, and YOU KNOW IT!"

Vega grabbed Alex, facing him.

"You are right, Alex..you **ARE** a capable Leader.  
>that's why the Matrix chose you to be a "Prime", chosen leader of the Autobots."<p>

Alex scowled at this.

"i'm still not sure about that." said Alex

"I'm a Technorganic, practically a "Minibot"  
>why would Primus choose <strong>ME<strong> to be Optimus Prime's successor?!"

Vega grinned.

"Because there's more to you..than meets the optic."

Alex sighed softly..then, spoke.

"I know your afraid, Vega.." said Alex

"afraid that i'll die..like I nearly did at Tremorton.  
>but, I promise..I have every intention of returning home to you."<p>

Vega looked into Alex's blue optics softly.  
>the two teenage robots then edged closer, their faces inched apart.<p>

Vega then put her arms around Alex neck (likewise, Alex place his hands around her waist)

Vega then kissed Alex deeply on his lips.  
>Alex also kissed Vega, savoring every micro-second of this.<p>

as their harmless kiss started to get intimate..Alex broke away, gasping.

"come..come b-back to me." gasped Vega between breaths

"promise me you'll..come back.  
>a-and, be my husband..my KING, and father of my children."<p>

Alex exhaled sharply, a frown on his face.

"you do realise, Vega that if we DO have children..they won't be "normal." began Alex, sadly

"they'll be like ME: Technorganic, a blend of Metal and Flesh.  
>and, most may hate them for that..like they did me."<p>

Vega touched Alex face lovingly.

"i don't CARE..i love you.  
>and, i'll love THEM, no matter what they are."<p>

Alex stared into Vega's green optics.  
>then..he smiled weakly, chuckly softly.<p>

"my..my human father, Spike.  
>he always said that if anyone knew the truth about me..they'd Fear and Reject me."<p>

"and, your Mom?"

Alex smiled.

"Carly said most would..  
>but, that SOME would Love and Accept me, instead."<p>

Alex then touched Vega's chin, looking at her.

"glad to know that if everyone in the whole universe turns on me..i'll always have you."

Vega cupped Alex face..and, smiled warmly.

"Forver..and, Ever..my love."

Alex looked at Vega..then, gently touched her golden cheek.  
>Vega smiled as she held his hand in place upon her.<p>

she then looked at Alex again.

"change into your human form."

Alex eyed Vega.

"What?"

"do it..please."

Alex shrugged, exhaling.  
>he then made his Dark PinkDark Red armor retract..revealing his clothing underneith.

a clear liquid then formed over his metallic skin and, materialized into organic Flesh and Hair.

Vega stared at Alex..the one SHE came to know.  
>Brown Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Caucasian Skin.<p>

she smiled, then leaned over and, kissed him on his fleshy lips.

chills went down Alex spine.  
>as Vega's metallic lips felt quite cold in his human form.<p>

Vega also felt quite "tingly" at the flesh touching her.  
>but, somehow..it was a GOOD kinda tingly feeling.<p>

Vega finally parted and, lookedn to Alex eyes lovingly.

"Human or Robot..you are still the same man.  
>and, I STILL love you..both of you.<p>

Alex smiled sheephishly, blushing.

"thank you, vega..that means alot."

Alex paused for a moment..then, spoke again.

"Yes."

Vega looked at Alex, puzzled.

"yes, what?"

"yes, i WILL marry someday, Vega.  
>i'll be king if I must..but, we will be together."<p>

Vega smiled, joy overwelming her.

"oh, ALEX!"

Vega embraced Alex in a tight hug.  
>liquid tears streaming down her face.<p>

Alex also embraced her.

"i can't promise i'll be the "best" king in the world..but, I will try."

"you'll do just fine..I know it."

Alex and Vega then parted.

"now..g-go.  
>go bring my daddy home." said Vega, softly<p>

Alex grinned as he reverted back to his Robot Form.

"i'll do more than that, V."

Vega looked at Alex, confused at this.  
>but, he simply parted and walked out the door.<p>

once gone, Vega sighed sharply.  
>placing her hand upon her head.<p>

then..a voice spoke.

"For a moment..I thought you were going to mate with him."

Vega looked..and, saw her Queen Vexus come out of nowhere.

"M-Mother!"

Vexus continued to look at her daughter.

"not that I would've minded, really..i'd be proud to be the grandmother of HIS offspring.  
>but, it would be more proper to wait until AFTER the wedding ceremony."<p>

Vega blushed bright red, embarrassed.  
>Vexus then approached her daughter and touched her face.<p>

"it's alright..i know how you feel."

Vega gulped.

"you..do?"

Vexus nodded.

"I too loved your father very much.  
>and, when you were born..we both loved you, dearly."<p>

Vega looked down, sighing.

"i..i can't believe Metallikhan murdered him." said Vega, her eyes moist

Vexus scowled.

"neither can i." growled Vexus

"I thought he was the one bot that I could trust.  
>but, he was nothing but a scheming, lying oppertunist..and, i was a fool to never suspect him."<p>

Vexus then looked at her daughter..and, sighed sadly.

"I..i realise i'm haven't been the "Best" Mother in the whole universe.  
>for Meta-Cycles, i've done shameful things..enough to make you hate me-"<p>

"I was never angry with you, Mother.." began Vega

"just..just Sad, and Disappointed.  
>I thought I had lost you to your own Anger and Hatred."<p>

"You did..for a Loooong time.  
>but, i'll NEVER make you feel that way, again..i swear it."<p>

Vexus then bent down, and hugged her daughter.  
>Vega cried softly in her mother's embrace.<p>

"th-thank you..mom."

Vexus had a saddened expression as she stroked Vega's head.  
>she then kissed her softly upon her forehead.<p>

"I promise..I won't let anything happen to Alex." said Vexus, softly

Vega smiled at her mother.

"i know..i trust you."

Vexus smiled, then hugged Vega again.  
>she then parted from her, and walked out the door.<p>

**[Autobot Command Center]**

Alex stood before a group of "Minibots", a stern look on his face.

"Prepare yourselves, Autobots.  
>for, we are abount to embark on a very important "mission of mercy"<p>

to recover the body of our fallen "brother"  
>and, ensure that the Decepticons can no longer disgrace his memory."<p>

the Minibots all nodded in agreement.

"Well, **I'M PUMPED!**" said Eject

"Let's all get on out there and, score ourselves a Mega Touchdown!"

Rewind looked at his twin.

"Though your vocabulary is "primitive"  
>I must concur with your feelings on the forecoming mission, Eject."<p>

Steeljaw and Sunder eyed the twin minibots.  
>THEN, the "maximals" looked to Alex.<p>

"OKAY..I understand why you'd need Us, Alex.  
>but, remind me again why we're bringing the "Wonder Twins?" asked Steeljaw<p>

"Though their personalities are "odd" at times.  
>there is no question that Eject and Rewind of execptional skills that we require.<p>

Eject is a master strategist and tactician.  
>and, Rewind is the most intelligent Autobot on Cybertron..even more than Perceptor is."<p>

Sunder blinked an optic.

"Soooo...because One is a Sports Fanatic, and another is a Brainiac, they both get to come along?

"Yes." said Alex

the two maximals looked at one another..then, shrugged.

"eh, fair enough."

At that moment, Blaster walked up.

"So, your "team" is gonna be of my best minibots.." mused Blaster

Alex was silent.

"They are "the best" for a good reason, Blaster.

and, as I told Prime: This mission require Covert Stealth..  
>something I feel Minibots and Maximals would do better than traditional autobots."<p>

the Red-and-Yellow Robot looked down at Alex.

"All the same, Optimus still once a "Traditional Autobot" shadowing you.  
>soooo...have you come to a decision on which one of us you want?"<p>

Alex nodded.

"I have."

Alex then turned, and looked up at Blaster.

"Bring me the one called..DRIFT."

Blaster widened his optics, surprised.

"D-Drift?!  
>you want HIM on your team!?"<p>

"i NEED him on my team, Blaster." said Alex, sternly

"I've read his file, so I know full well of his past.  
>that he was once Deadlock, the DECEPTICON..one of Megatron's Elite.<p>

I want this mission to be done Quickly, and Flawlessly.  
>and, it would help if I had someone with absolute knoweldge of Kaon and Darkmount."<p>

"uhh..Yeah, i-i suppose that makes sense."

"Then, contact Drift, and inform him of my mission."

"sure thing."

Blaster walked up to a nearby platform.

transforming into "stereo mode" (and, maintaining his larger size)  
>he connected some cables to the machine..which Boosted power to his radiowaves<p>

Jenny then walked up to Alex.

"Did I hear you right?!" began Jenny, looking upset

"Your working with a DECEPTICON!?"

"**FORMER** Decepticon." corrected Alex

"**_HE'S STILL A CON!_**" snapped Jenny

the Minibots all looked at one another, feeling "uncomfortable."

Alex just cast an annoyed glare at the gynoid.

"got to talking to Arcee, haven't you?"

Jenny didn't answer.  
>she just crossed her arms, and huffed.<p>

Alex then continued.

"Well, DESPITE what you might believe "Jennifer"  
>not all Autobots and Decepticons are as 'Black-and-White' as they sometimes appear to be.<p>

SOME Autobots i've known can be jerks..BIG Jerks.  
>and, i've encountered quite a few Decepticons with "honorable" qualities."<p>

Alex then faced Jenny.

"but, THAT isn't the point.  
>the point is I require intel on the Decepticon City that is BEYOND Autobot knowledge.<p>

as Deadlock, Drift was with Megatron since the beginning of the war.  
>and, apparently defected some time towards the end when both sides left Cybertron.<p>

Drift knows things traditional Autobots don't.  
>and, he can get me to place they CAN'T."<p>

Alex faced Jenny, their faces INCHES apart..and, glaring.

"so, like it or not: the EX-CON is my guide."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something..but, found that she couldn't.  
>as she turned to march off, Alex just crossed his arms and eyed her.<p>

"I'm beginning to think this has NOTHING to do with Drift." began Alex

"I think your still having trouble accepting that Vexus is on our side, now."

Jenny stopped right in her tracks.  
>staring down at the ground, her arms tensed up as she tried to speak.<p>

"you..You don't know..what all she's DONE."

"I know PLENTY, Jenny.  
>you and your mother aren't the ONLY ones whose kept tabs on "The Cluster"<p>

I know how Vexus once ambushed you at that Robotics Convention.  
>how she infected you with a Nano-Tick, stole your master plans<br>used those "Jenny Dolls" to take over Tremorton, and ESPECIALLY her Invasion of Planet Earth."

"and, you **STILL** trust her!?" snapped Jenny, turning around

Alex eyed Jenny.

"YES..i do." said Alex, sternly

"Vexus has renounced her evil ways and, is now working to HELP us, not destroy us.

Besides, if you really want to hate a bot for all the Cluster has done: Hate METALLIKHAN!  
>he decieved and manipulated Vexus, wound her up like a Tin Soldier and turned her loose on all of us."<p>

Jenny paused, realising that Alex was RIGHT.

"so..for the sake of VEGA, at least.  
>I suggest you Grow Up, and GET OVER IT!"<p>

before Jenny could even respond.."QT-2" walked in.

"Hey, guys.." said the teenage form of Vexus

"what's up?!"

Alex stared at QT-2/Vexus.

"Q!?"

QT-2 smiled sheepishly.

"yeah..i know.  
>but, I can't help but feel more comfortable in this form."<p>

QT-2 walked up to Alex.

"least like this..I can just me myself.  
>and, not be a Queen..or, a (silently) warlord."<p>

Alex looked at the teenage form of the former cluster queen.  
>he then smiled, and leaned over and hugged his friend.<p>

"I don't think any less of you..Vexus.  
>but, if this make you feel better-"<p>

"it DOES." said QT-2, serious

"and, forgive me if this sounds..selfish.  
>but, I sorta wish Taranrulas never restored my memories as Queen Vexus."<p>

QT-2 then turned around.  
>clutching her arms, she paced around.<p>

"as "QT-2"..I was just a Teenage Robot Girl.  
>your Best Friend..SISTER, even.<p>

I didn't have any painful memories..or, nagging guilt.  
>I was perfectly normal..my life was perfect."<p>

an oily tear escaped QT-2's optic.

"i wish..i could forget, again."

Alex approached QT-2, touching her shoulders.

"believe it or not..I know how you feel." began Alex

"My life was pretty much "perfect" back when I believed I was human.  
>and, sometimes..I wish I never discovered the truth of who I am, that i'm a robot."<p>

QT-2 looked at Alex..who smiled weakly.

"but, we can't live in the past..only LEARN from it.  
>we have to face our problems, not run and hide from them."<p>

Alex looked at QT-2.

"and, we WILL make things right..I promise."

QT-2 looked down..and, exhaled.

"i hope so..i really do."

Jenny looked away, sighing.  
>she now felt bad for the way she behaved, earlier.<p>

she KNEW Metallikhan was the real enemy.  
>so..Why was she still thinking of VexusQT-2 as "The Villain?!"

maybe Alex was right..maybe SHE needs to Grow Up, and get over it.

Suddenly, a bright flash eminated.  
>Jenny looked, and saw the "GroundBridge Portal" was activating.<p>

at that moment..Vega and Sheldon walked in.

"I'm setting the GroundBridge to take you to an Area in "The Sea of Rust!" exclaimed Wheeljack

Alex (and, his team) approached the pulsing vortex.

"Kaon is both Close and Far enough to get started properly."

"Drift should meet up with you shortly." added Blaster

Alex looked to his team.  
>which comprised of QT-2, and most of Blaster's Minibots.<p>

"You all ready for this?"

Stealjaw flexed his taloned claws and snarled.

"slag, yes." growled the Autobot Lion

"Alex.."

Alex looked, and saw Hor Rod and Arcee (his parents) walk up.

"MOM, I don't have time to argue right no-"

"we didn't come to argue.." said Arcee

Alex paused.

"oh."

"We just came to wish you "Good Luck." said Hot Rod

"not that you'll really need it."

Alex grinned at his father.

"not that much.  
>buuuut, i'll take it, anyway."<p>

Arcee knelt down to her "minibot" son.  
>she smiled warmly..then, kissed Alex's..entire face.<p>

"stay safe, son..PLEASE." pleaded Arcee

Alex looked into his mother's blue optics.

"i'll TRY, mom..i'll try."

Arcee smiled, touching Alex face gently with her finger.  
>as she stood up..Hor Rod knelt down to Alex.<p>

"you know..I n-never did get a chance to say this.  
>but..i-I'm proud of you son, I really am."<p>

Alex looked up at his father.  
>feeling a bit emotional..he finally spoke his mind.<p>

"when i was born..or, when Mom became pregnant with me.  
>did..did you have any regrets?"<p>

Hot Rod (and, Arcee) had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wa-WHAT?!"

"I have to know, dad: Did You?"

Hot Rod narrowed his eyes.

"me and your mother..we were young, in love.  
>but, when you came along..we were more Surprised, if anything."<p>

Hot Rod then glanced over at Arcee.  
>then..back at his only son.<p>

"but, NO: I never once regreted your existance.  
>in fact, it tore me up to have to send you away."<p>

Alex looked down, frowning.  
>he then looked back at his parents.<p>

"well..at least you TRIED to be there when you could." began Alex

"even LONG before I found out the truth about me..about EVERYTHING.  
>I remember always seeing two colorful sportscars everywhere I went during my childhood."<p>

Hot Rod and Arcee looked at one another.  
>then, Arcee spoke up.<p>

"We had our orders to stay hidden.  
>But, just because we couldn't be with you..it didn't mean we didn't care."<p>

"we watched over you, son.." said Hot Rod

"even when you thought you were alone, you WEREN'T.  
>we were always there..watching you, Protecting you."<p>

"You were our most precious treasure.." said Arcee

"and, it pained us to be so close..and, yet so very far.  
>having to watch as complete strangers raised you, instead of us."<p>

"Spike and Carly were good parents." said Alex

"we know..that's why we allowed you to stay with them." said Hot Rod

Alex looked up at his "true" parents.

"well..I also love you both.  
>even if I don't know you that well, I love you all the same."<p>

Alex then looked up at Hot Rod.

"and, for the record..i STILL think you'd make a better "Prime" than me."

Hot Rod smirked.

"that remains to be seen."

Alex exhaled as he walked forward towards the GroundBridge Portal.  
>QT-2, Eject and Rewind, Steeljaw and Sunder all joined him.<p>

Alex took one last looked at Vega..who smiled warmly at him.

Alex smiled back at her..then turned to the portal.

"Autobots..Transform, AND ROLL OUT!"

Alex transformed into a Dark Pink-and-Dark Red Motorcycle.

QT-2 also transformed into a Green-and-Yellow Motorcycle.

Eject and Rewind both transformed into mini-cars

as Steeljaw and SUnder were ALREADY in Beast Mode, then did nothing.

the team all sped off into the portal..and, disappeared within it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**This chapter details the preparation for the mission to retrieve King Megas body.. (which took alot long to write than I previously thought.)**

**Here, I reveal that Alex (a Technorganic Minibot) was once a PRIME.**

**I imply that Alex once went on a solo mission to retrieve the stolen Matrix of Leadership. and, apparently was worthy enough to be chosen by Primus to be "The Next Prime."**

**I also imply that this was only Temporary. as Optimus is still PRIME, and Alex went back to just being a Soldier (though, the effects of being a Prime has lingered..in more ways than one.)**

**Also, I have Alex share a touching moment with Vega. bringing up their time "sharing sparks", and discussing their futures together.**

**I also make a point that Vega ISN'T prejudiced. and, loves Alex no matter what form he takes (Robot OR Human.)**

**Also, I decided for Alex team of Minibots/Maximals be Blaster's deployers/cassettes. and, I chose them in accordance to Soundwave's most used Minicons.**

**. Eject and Rewind are Rumble and Frenzy's counterparts.**

**. Steeljaw is obviously Ravage nemesis**

**. and, Sunder and Laserbeak are both "birds of prey"**

**Will the Minibots and Minicons meet each other?..who knows.**

**Also (because he needs more publicity) i'm involving DRIFT. the Decepticon-turned-Autobot from IDW Publishing's version of "G1"**

**not only does he have skills. but, as a former Decepticon..he literally knows things of Kaon that the other Autobots DON'T.**

**making him (much like "Dinobot" from Beast Wars) a valued ally.**

**Also, I give Alex a moment with his Robot parents. and, make clear that Hot Rod and Arcee ALWAYS loved him.**

**On the Decepticon Side. I reveal what became of Melody in my version of MLAATR Canon.**

**and, I also hint at Tarantulas working on a new "project."**

**WHEW!**


End file.
